My best friend, wait How about girlfriend?
by thinkthoughts
Summary: Childhood playmates separated for 10 years. What will happen when Sakura returns 10 years later?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

'thoughts'

"spoken"

'**inner'**

_-pov-_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Aww… I still have no idea why dad insisted on this holiday trip when school's gonna reopen in about a month's time!!" whined Karin. "And I'm sooooo gonna miss you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Smirked the raven headed male.

In which, Karin frowned in response and asked,"You'll miss me, won't you?"

"Hn."

"Tsk, you can be so mean sometimes, you know that Sasuke-kun?" the red haired pouted, while Sasuke responded with a disgusted look which she ignored and continued. "Oh wells, I know you love me anyway, so I'm gonna be kind and forgive you." Karin smiled her nauseatingly sweet smile towards Sasuke, which he had inwardly cringed, and she went on saying,"I love you too, Sasuke-kun, but I gotta go… So, toodles my beloved." Flipping her waist length hair in a 'seductive manner' she squeezed him a hug and caught him by surprise with a peck on his cheek, waved and hurried over and through the departure gates of the Konoha airport.

'Shit! I let her kissed me… damn it!' he exclaimed to himself.

'**Well, dating her, it was expected. You should have seen it coming. It's even a miracle you managed to avoid it despite dating for two whole months, seeing who Karin is.' **Sasuke's inner replied, in a matter-of-fact manner.**  
**

'Shut up.'

'**Hn. Well, although it won't be for long, at least she's gone. Look on the bright side!**'

'… I guess.' Yup, Karin would be away for a month, which during he'll be free from the whines and the clinging. Yes, Karin. The snobbish cheerleading captain of Konoha High School(KHS), had reluctantly left him for a holiday trip to London, on her father's insistence. Just the thought of her absence made her let a sigh of relief. Dating her for a couple of months, and already he found her exactly what he thought she is – annoying, clingy, stuck up and an absolute troublesome matter, should things got out of hand.

'Why did I dated her again?' he wondered.

'**To prevent your fangirls in school in further bothering you.**' His inner reminded him.

'Aa. ' Sasuke sighed.

It wasn't his fault if he grew up that good looking. In fact, in the eyes of almost every girl, Uchiha Sasuke was extremely hot. He had a face carved by an angel and the toned bod that every guy would die to have. Plus, a good brain that has his results top all his classes, despite hardly paying attention in class. A/N: Shikamaru would have top class, but cos he's too lazy to pick up his pen… And Neji is not in any of Sasuke's classes, neither is Tenten. To top it off, a pair of obsidian eyes that seem to melt your soul whenever you look into them. Furthermore, being captain of KHS basketball team and the second in line to the position of chairman of the Uchiha Corp, Sasuke practically has the attention from the world. He would understand if girls were smitten with him, but the thing with his aloof and cold demeanor, he wondered why they still did.

Just then, his phone rang, and he answered, only to receive a whole load of yelling into his ear.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TEME?!" Screamed his best friend, Naruto.

"SHUT IT DOBE!! I ALMOST BECAME DEAF BECAUSE OF YOU!!" Sasuke yelled back, receiving stares from people in the airport. "What you want anyway?!"he asked, feeling annoyed, despite having supposedly accustomed to such.

"HAH! Nothing, just that the clique is meeting up for dinner at Ichiraku for ramen. See ya then!"-click- replying Sasuke, and then hanging up at the very instant.

'Tsk. What makes him think I'm joining them?!'

'**Well, due to the fact that you always do.**'

'Shut it.' Replied Sasuke to his inner, and with that he hopped into his silver Porsche and drove to meet the clique.

* * *

Yup, the clique, consisting of Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and their girlfriends, Hinata, Tenten and Ino, respectively, were already waiting, greeted him when he arrived. A/N: I'm sure you'd know who is who by now right? crosses fingers and hope- horrifies dang, you don't!! What kinda Naruto fan are you?! Oh well, I'll describe them at the end of this chapter.

They had started without him, and Naruto, as usual was already wolfing down his 6th bowl.

"Finally without Karin around eh?" smirked Ino.

"Aa." Replied Sasuke.

"Seriously, its about time she made herself scarce." Tenten commented wryly.

"And seriously, I think you should consider dumping her, and either get a proper girlfriend or leave without one." Neji told Sasuke, in a very serious manner, as the rest of the clique agreed.

"Whatever." Replied Sasuke, rolling his eyes.

* * *

It was just after 9, when he reached home.

"Sasu-chan?" called out a gentle voice, which Sasuke turned towards to. From the kitchen, Uchiha Mikoto walked out. "Why you're back early today…"

"Hn, hi mom."

"I have good news for you." She told him, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"What's it?" he asked.

"You remember the Harunos?"

Sasuke thought for awhile before replying."Aa. What about them?"

"Oh, nothing. Except that Haruno Ayako and her family has moved back into Konoha and are living just next door!!" squealed Mikoto. "I didn't quite believe Itachi, when he told me until I saw them myself. Anyway, we've decided to have a dinner with them tomorrowa Sunday evening to welcome them back." She added, smiling. "Make sure you're not out somewhere okay?"

"Hn."

The Harunos, eh? He thought… ya, he remembered them alright. A small family, whose son, Kakeru was Itachi's best friend in junior high. Whereas he, himself had often played with their daughter, Sakura-chan, as how how his mom always addressed her, which led him in to calling her using the suffix, while his mom would spend time cooking, baking and conversing with Ayako-san. Ya, and there was his father too, playing a game of golf or sorts once in awhile with the head Haruno. Yup, he remembered, they were literally friends of the family.

While trying to recall more of the Haruno family, Sauske made his way up to his bedroom, located at the left end of the second storey hallway. Tossing his top which he had took off, onto his bed, he made his way across the room, opening the entrance to a mini balcony. Settling onto the tiled flooring, he looked up onto the sky. It was one of his favourite things to do, that Sasuke kept secret. He often like to sit there in the night, and staring out into the mysterious night sky. It was a place that provided him with calmness and peace to sometimes think, or others just zone out. Little did he know, right opposite him, his house, his room, the exact same position, a pink haired girl was doing the same.

* * *

_In the Haruno household,…_

Haruno Sakura, was sitting in her very own, mini balcony, thinking to herself.

'Konoha sure has change a whole lot.' Then again, it was expected. Seeing how her family had lived away for ten years.

'The Uchihas, huh…' Just a couple of hours ago, over dinner, her mom had told her how they had unknowingly moved next to some old friends and they'd be having dinner tomorrow night. Sakura thought she was very unprepared to meet 'new' people, afterall the move was too sudden, just like how it was ten years ago. She sighed, she hated the sudden moves, hopefully they'd be staying put this time round.

Just then, a sudden burst of light came from opposite, and a figure walked out, settling himself the same way she had did. Although the distance between her and the figure was about ten meters apart, it was too dark to get a good view of his face.

Oh well, whoever that was, she was sure she'd get an utmost clear view of who he is and how he looked like. And with that, she got up, and made her way indoors and prepared to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay, erm so the end of the first chapter. I know its short but… anyway…

My very first fanfic. Hope everyone who read, enjoyed it. Pardon me for my poor command in English. I haven't like write a proper essay in 558826745893 years, so am very bad in descriptive and stuff. I'll try my best though… X

Oh, and here's the character description of the clique.

Okay, erm… Pardon me for accusations, cos I've decided to edit some or their appearance and characteristics.

Naruto: Blonde, with cerulean eyes. Loud, boisterous, mischievous, loves ramen.

Hinata: Long purplish-black bangs, hair that reaches her mid back. Pale-grey pair of eyes that makes her look blind. Quiet, and doesn't stutter in here, and has a stronger opinion. –Basically, a more grown up and mature girl.

Neji: Hinata's cousin. Brownish-black hair that's tied loosely at the end. Has the same eyes as Hinata. A similar sasuke like characteristics.

Tenten: Brown eyes and hair in which she lets down. Calm, and smart, similar to Neji except, more talkative, and less stern.

Shikamaru: Black hair up in pineapple-like pony tail, with black eyes. Genius but lazyass. Likes staring at clouds.

Ino: Blonde, blue eyes. Fringe covering left eye. Loud, bossy, talkative and loves shopping.

That's about all, I guess…

Please review, thank you. D

You can choose to drop an email too, which addy can be referred in my profile. Which would be much preferred X


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Summary:

Childhood playmates separated for 10 years. What will happen when Sakura returns 10 years later?

'thoughts'

"spoken"

'**inner'**

Chapter 2

It was already 5pm, and Mikoto was still hurrying about the kitchen, doing some last minute washing up, while Itachi and Sasuke was helping their mother set the dinning table. Dinner is at 6, but the guests were expected at 5.30pm.

"Alright, can the both of you go change once you're done?" Mikoto told her sons. "And Uchiha Sasuke!! Stop spacing out and hurry." She snapped, and at once he returned to earth.

He was feeling really tired. Mikoto had made the both brothers woke up early today to help with the dinner preparation, which included marketing and cleaning up the house to look presentable. And yes, going to the market was a whole lot of embarrassment, Sasuke thought. Had anyone who knew him, saw him, his reputation would been damage, really badly.

"Chill mother." Itachi chuckled. "It's only Kakeru and his family… don't have to be so uptight about it."

"I'm not uptight!" shot a reply. "Just a little nervous. After all, we haven't seen them for 10 years! For all you know, they might have change in some ways, and may not have like what I prepared."

"Seriously, alright. From what I saw of Kakeru and heard from him, his family are just like who they were a decade ago. And I promise, Kakeru was just as the idiot I knew." Itachi laughed, trying to reassure his mother.

* * *

With the Harunos,…

"Sakura." Ayako called out."Are you done?"

"Yes mom." Sakura replied, and her mother opened the room door. Sakura was standing in front of her full length mirror, wearing a grey hoodie and jeans. In which, the older woman frowned in disapproval.

"Sakura, can't you dress a little more feminine once in awhile? Ayako asked her daughter. "Wear a dress or something." She said, and started rummaging through Sakura's closet. She reached into the back of it, at a corner, was where Sakura had stash away her more feminine clothes. Sakura did owned quite a fair amount of dresses and skirts, all in courtesy of Ayako's picks. However none of it, she ever wore, unless her mom made her.

Pulling out a dress, and handing it to Sakura, and urged her to hurry, as it was already 5.15pm.

Sulking, Sakura, took off her clothes, and reluctantly put on the dress, which was a white spaghetti-strapped with pale pink and green embroidery at the bottom, and added a matching barrette to her pink, shoulder-length locks. With that, she slipped on a pair of white gladiator sandals and made her way down, where her older brother and parents were waiting for her.

* * *

At exactly 5.30pm, the door bell rang, and Itachi went to get it, while Sasuke strode behind his brother.

Peering from his brother's shoulder, the door had opened to reveal four, white and pink heads. Itachi welcomed them with a greeting and led them into the Uchiha living room, where his father was siting.

The head Uchiha stood up at the sight of the older, silvered-hair Haruno. "Kisho, and Ayako," his voice boomed, disturbing the silence in the living room. "haven't seen you for a long time. How have you been doing?" he asked, before acknowledging the younger Harunos. After having the guests made themselves comfortable, he continued with the introduction of his own off-springs. Soon, the group was having separated conversations.

Fugaku and the older Harunos were angaged in a conversation of business. Itachi and the silvered hair, Kekaru were reminiscing their childhood, and mainly fooling around, bursting into laughter every few minutes. Behaving very unlike their age, Sasuke noticed and sighed. Both he and the pink haired girl were being ignored, and as host, he should be entertaining her.

'This is really hard.' Sasuke thought to himself. While trying hard to think of a topic, Sasuke had unknowingly started observing his companion.

She was sitting beside him, on a separate arm chair, and her was body turned towards the other direction, where the adults were conversing. So her chin-length hair covered her face view from him, but looking down, he noticed her arm was sleeveless, that she was really fair, probably had stayed out of the sun. From that view, she looked pretty enough, and feminine. An absolute damsel in distress, if she was. She sure looked frail, and weak. He wondered how her personality would be. From his childhood, he remembered her being really friendly and kind. Then a horrifying thought came to him,' What if she's another fangirl?!' With a look of disgust, he glance over at her, and realized she was looking over, frowning. Hurriedly, he drew back his emotions and wore back his usual blank expression, with a hardly noticeable tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Sakura was feeling bored, the grown ups were talking among themselves, and her brother, whom she's really close to, had abandoned her for an old friend, leaving her alone to fend for herself against a weirdo. 'What's a family for again?' she thought to herself.

'**To stand by each other and not leave them alone.**' Her inner replied.

'Exactly! And what the hell are they doing?!' her outer self mentally exclaimed. Not to mention that pretty boy sitting beside her isn't doing his job as host. What's worse, she could feel that the entire time, he's staring at her.

'**You're probably just over sesitive.**' Said her inner. '**Plus, what are you complaining?! If he's really looking, you should be happy. At least he's good looking**.'

'Not if he's a weirdo.' She muttered to herself, and decided to agree that she indeed was being sensitive, and turned towards him. Just in time. To. Catch. Him. With. A. Disgusted. Look. Directed. At. Her.

'What the heck?! What a jerk!' She thought to herself, frowning at his expression. She noticed he suddenly straightened up, and was about to say something, when Mrs Uchiha, she assumed, walked in, and announced that dinner was ready.

The table was set up, in a very classy, yet humble manner. With her father's career in the business district, she knew that the Uchihas are a very rich and powerful holders. She wondered why they live in such a small house. Especially, if she remembered, the previous house, that she went before years ago, was kinda… well, much bigger than this. After a moment, she brushed the thought aside and took a seat, directly facing a certain chicken-butt hair boy, with the still blank expression. With another frown, she ignored him and begin to tuck into her food, and the call of Mrs Uchiha's gentle voice saying,"Itadakimasu."

Dinner was good, and Mrs Uchiha is an awesome cook, as awesome as her mom is, Sakura decided. She exceptionally adored the desert, which was Strawberry Cheesecake – her favourite, and which Sakura's mom had commented to the female Uchiha , who in turned replied," I remembered, from back then. Sakura-chan had always liked Strawberry Cheesecake. Always asking for a second helping, when she came over."

Blushing, and remembering her manners, hurriedly said," It is really unexpected, but thank you Mrs Uchiha."

Smiling In returned, Mikoto replied," Don't have to be so formal Sakura-chan. Just call me Mikoto-san like you always did."

"Yes, Mikoto-san." Sakura answered with awkwardness. She felt terribly uncomfortable at the suffix, even though she used to use them, its already been years. Furthermore, she had been young at that time. Now to be using them, when she hardly know her, except from memories – which also applies to the rest of the Uchiha family. Sasuke-kun, doesn't sound Sasuke-kun-ny anymore, it just didn't suit the chicken-butt hair guy. Glancing over to the onyx hair guy, he definitely did change, and she wasn't sure either if he would feel as comfortable as she did if she uses the suffix on him. 'In fact chicken butt hair sounded soooo much suitable.' Sakura chuckled to herself.

* * *

After dinner, all of them were led back into the living room, except for her brother and Itachi. It seemed that the both of them had left and gone out, and the adults resuming their chat with the inclusion of Mikoto-san this time.

At that moment, both Sakura and Sasuke were having the same thoughts, wondering, and feeling annoyed why each elder brother hadn't taken them along, leaving them two, to seat in awkward silences. Only then, having Mikoto and Ayako, breaking the teenagers' silence.

"Sasu-chan, why don't you bring Sakura-chan out for a walk nearby or something? Not anywhere to far either, after all its not very early either." Mikoto suggested which seemed that Ayako had agreed before hand.

Looking at their mothers hopeful faces, and out of being polite, Sakura and Sasuke stood up, grab his jacket and went out.

It was only 8 o'clock, but it was getting chilly. Sasuke was glad he had his jacket with him, but the pink hair girl didn't. He wondered if he should ask, but didn't want to be the first to break the silence, fearing for saying something offending. Yup, another awkward silence had fallen between them. Contemplating hard, Sasuke finally gave up and ask, "Where do you wanna go?"

Only to receive a shrug for a reply. Frowning in disapproval, he tried again," Shall we go to the park?"

Another shrug, indicating, that she was fine with anything.

"Let's go to the park then." He decided, with a tinge of annoyance in it. In fact, he was really irritated. Their roles should have been swopped. The cool dude with the blank expression, with the annoying one word answers and shrugs, it should be him. She should be the one trying to be friendly, she used to be friendly. Trying a last time," Are you feeling cold?"

"No." she said, barely looking at him. In fact, she wasn't at all. Looking at anywhere but him.

In frustration, Sasuke stomped off in the direction of the park, leaving her to follow him behind.

Noticing his sudden change in pace and behavior, Sakura frowned in confusion, but followed him anyway. He sure is one weird guy.

'**Maybe you should trying talking first.**' Her inner suggested.

'Why?' she asked curtly.

'**First, he has already tried, but you didn't give him the chance to continue. Secondly, its your turn. Third, he's your neighbor whom you're gonna live next door to for quite awhile, better be in good terms. You never know when you might need his help.**' Came the reply, at which outer Sakura snorted.

'I don't need his help.'

'**Don't make me take over you!**' her inner threatened, causing Sakura to immediately quickened her pace and catching up with Sasuke. She didn't want to take chances, the last time it happened, it was disastrous.

Still stomping with annoyance, Sasuke was taken aback, when the pink hair girl appeared beside him again, and decided to slow down, leaving Sakura to walk ahead. In which she stopped and turned to him with a raised eyebrow, indicating her question for his behaviour. He smirked, they had already reached the park, but pointed toward another direction,"This way." Which she clearly displayed her embarrassment, by walking with her head towards the ground and muttering some things under her breath, when she passed by him.

The path had led to the playground. 'Childish.' Was the first thing that came to her mind, couldn't he have brought her somewhere else? But secretly, she was getting excited at the sight of the swings, and walked over to them, sitting on one of it.

Following suit, Sasuke noticed she was looking at him, ask," Is there something wrong?' Expecting another shrug, but to his surprise, she answered in a full sentence.

"No, there isn't anything wrong." She replied quietly, and continued. "I just thought we had started out the wrong way. Even though we used to play with each other as kids, I think we need to re introduce ourselves, or we'd never get to know each other. Especially,…"

"Especially what?" Sasuke smirked. He was beginning to enjoy this situation, where their roles finally switched, she making the first move, in being friendly, and his turn to answer in one word answers. He could literally feel his inner celebrating with fireworks, Uchiha Sasuke was finally back!

Little did he know, with Haruno Sakura around, there was no way he could ever maintain that reputation ever again.

* * *

A/N: Yayness!! To Jellykuh and Tennie-chan, thank you for your reviews. They were good enough motivation for me to continue, and here's another chapter up :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

'thoughts'

"spoken"

'**inner'**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Well, from what I've notice, the both of us have certainly change, and especially with quite similar character response towards strangers, the both of us have. We need to start all over again." Sakura stated firmly.

"Hn." He smirked again, amused at her statement and observation. Other than agreeing with the reintroduction, he was very much sure the rest of what she said was crap. He is the cool one. There is no way, anyone could have the same characteristics as him, or even mimic his demeanor, especially a girl. A typical girl at that. She's like all other girls. Once they think they gone wrong, they would try to start things all over again.

Sakura immediately frowned at his smirk, her startling green eyes piercing into his onyx orbs, causing Sasuke to drop his smirk. Secretly, Sasuke was shaken, a teeny-weeny bit. But still shaken.

'Dang, that pinky, she sure is scary.' He thought to himself.

Sakura smirked at the look at his sudden change in expression, and introduced herself, stretching her out her hand, she said," I'm Haruno Sakura, am turning 18 this year, and don't make fun of my hair colour or you die. Nice to meet you."

Her small hand was as frail as her frame, her slender fingers attempting to wrap over his huge hand that had unknowingly reached out in response. Sasuke noticed her hand felt supple but cold, and started feeling a slight warm sensation crawling up his the back of his neck, then realized what he was doing, and that she was waiting, hurriedly replied in his deep voice," Uchiha Sasuke, am 18." Then he smirked ,"Touch my hair and you're dead. Nice to meet you too."

At that, Sakura snorted," Are you serious?"

Seeing his frown, she laughed and continued," Puh-lease, it totally look like a chicken butt!!"

"Hey! It takes a whole hour to perfect this hairdo alright! And not everyone can master this skill of mine." Sasuke protested indignantly, which caused Sakura to laughed even louder. He was annoyed, no one has ever dared laughed at him that way except for Naruto, who always received a beating from him in return. However, there is no way he could lay a hand on Sakura, with her petite size, he'd kill her, plus he hardly know her. Out of ideas to counter her, he started teasing her about her hair," What about you?! Pink is not the 'in' thing you know?"

Sakura suddenly stopped laughing, and had put on a solemn face. Unaware, it was a warning sign, Sasuke continued retorting," Plus, its such an eye sore, do you know how many people you've turned blind because of your hair?"

Just then, he felt a cold wind blew, and a dark aura filled the place. The next thing he knew, a punch had landed on his lower jaw, causing him to fall of the swing. Standing up, Sasuke reached for his face, that sure hurt. "What the hell was that for?!" he shouted at Sakura.

However, Sakura was hardly affected by his shout, in fact, she managed to reply calmly," Well, I warn you not to make fun of my hair." Then stick out her tongue at him.

"Well, you made fun of mine too!!" Sasuke protested, and walked toward Sakura, trying to intimidate her with his height. Standing at about 5' 3", Sakura was a whole head shorter compared to Sasuke's towering 6 feet tall. 'I could very well squash her if I want to, like an ant.' He thought to himself, and suddenly had an idea.

"If you're not happy about it, you can always get back at me." She said that so nonchalantly, he couldn't help and decided to play along.

"Oh really?" He asked, in a very suggestive way. "Since you say so,…" he finished huskily, inching his body closer to her.

"H-hey, wh-what are you trying to do?" Sakura asked nervously, backing away slightly.

"Oh, you know." He replied casually," Play a game."

"Wh-hat k-kind of game?" She was stuttering really badly, truly afraid, and not knowing what to expect.

"Technically, a kind, that can only be done between a guy like me, and a girl like you." He smirked.

"Wh-wh-…" Before she could even say a word, Sasuke grabbed her shoulders with his right arm, and noogie-d her with his left hand.

"Holy sh-!" Sakura cried as she tried to struggle out of Sasuke strong grip. Kicking him in the shin, she finally got him to let go.

Sakura, regained her balance, yelled at Sasuke, who had fell to the ground, crying out in pain, and laughing at the same time. "Sasuke, you baka! That freaking hurt, you know that?!" She cried, rubbing her head. She was totally thrown off, she never once thought that he would do that.

Sasuke stood up, wiping the tears from laughing," I swear that look on you face was priceless. You should have seen it Sakura."

"Hn."She had wanted to stay angry, at least for awhile more. But the sight of the situation and the lightened atmosphere was too hilarious to stay mad. "Baka." She called him again, and kicked his butt, before running off, expecting Sasuke to get her for kicking him. However, he didn't. Instead, he simply laughed, walked over and smirked," Let's go. Its late."

"It's only 9." Sakura said, pouting. She was hoping to not go home so early. She had enjoyed the chilly air of the night despite feeling cold, she could even feel her goosebumps, but she like it. Moreover, she liked how the tension between them had seemingly vanished. She was sure, she had already found a friend, and wanted to stay like that awhile longer.

"Its cold." Sasuke replied. "And you aren't wearing enough to keep yourself warm." He added, already stripping off his jacket and tossing it to her.

"What for?" she asked lamely.

"Just wear it, I don't want to have to answer to Ayako-san if you catch a cold." He answered, frowning at her question. Was she dumb or being dumb, he wondered.

Reluctantly, she put it on." Eww, it smells…" she complained.

"I just washed it." He replied indignantly.

"… like a guy."

"And what what's wrong with it? Its called manly scent, alright." He smirked, feeling proud.

" No, its not. " She argued." Its disgusting." But made not effort to take it off.

"Return it to me then." Sasuke said, stretching out his hand.

"No way! Not after I've settled warmly in it." The petite girl protested, folding her arms over her chest to prove that she wasn't ridding it off anytime soon, before reaching home.

"Hn, whatever."

Reaching their houses, Sakura slipped out of the jacket and handed it back to its owner, muttering a word of thanks, and was about to turn towards her house, when Sasuke called out to her.

Turning to look at him, she found herself almost lost in the pair of black pearls, as it gaze into hers. Shaking herself into reality, she looked back at him, questioning his call.

"Just so you know, if you need company, just give me a call." He smirked, and was about to walk off, when she called out.

"Hey, baka! You didn't leave me a number." She smirked back.

"Shut it pinky." He retorted, "I'll have yours instead." And passed her his cellular.

Saving her number, she toss the phone back to him. "Hey, watch it! That thing cost me quite a few hundreds, 'kay."

"Hn." She said, smirking at his shocked reaction. "Miss call me."

"Aa." And with that, the both teens parted.

* * *

Sakura entered her house quietly. Her parents were early sleepers. It was only 9.30, but apparently, they were already in bed. Switching off the hall lights, she made her way to her room.

Passing by the empty room inhabitated by Kakeru, she assumed he hasn't return home, and continued her way.

After washing up, Sakura slipped under the pink-frilly covers of her queen-sized bed. Despite how tom-boyish she usually is, her mother always made a point to make sure Sakura was at least girly in certain things. Thinking through her day, reflection- a habit Sakura had since young, a pair of dark orbs belonging to a certain someone, flashed across her mind. 'I guess, he isn't as bad as I thought he was.' And beamed at the thought of her new-found friend. Well, technically.

* * *

Unlocking the door, he could already hear and expect his mother to swing it open, which was what she did. Seriously, with wavy dark-brown locks that reached her waist, sharp facial-features, and full lips, Mikoto was beautiful, however, as much frivolous most of the time. Fortunately, she was at least kind and caring and was strict and serious when needed. Yet, half the time, she was annoying enough.

"Sasu-chan." She called lovingly. " You're finally home."

"Hn. Hi mother." Replied Sasuke, making his way to his room.

"That is not the right way to speak Sasu-chan. And you didn't tell me how it went with Sakura-chan." He could hear his mother starting to whine and expected a pout forming on her lips anytime soon. However, to avoid further questioning, was to ignore her as soon as possible. He knew where she was going, and despite that it annoys him, it hurts her too, and he knows it, just as she knows it as well.

Hurry closing the door, he was finally free of 'twenty questions'.

'**I bet she's so gonna start matchmaking you and Sakura.**' His inner said.

'Hn, impossible. She knows about Karin.' He replied.

'**But you do know, she doesn't approve of Karin as well**.'

'Sakura, eh. Hn.' And reached to touched his sore face. He wasn't really bothered. But replaying the previous events, Sasuke found himself laughing again. Then, at the closeness of their body, he felt the same warmth spreading up his neck and towards his cheeks. Kinda weird feeling, hasn't happen before, so he simply shrugged it off, and no way was it a blush. Uchiha Sasuke doesn't blush. Not unless a miracle happens.

* * *

A/N: Finally, what we've been awaiting for.

Thanks for the reviews, they were greatly appreciated. Haha, and sort of got me high, and have me continue another chapter.

Fyi, currently I do not have a constant updating schedule, but will try to do it within every 3 days. However, I might be able to do that once my holidays end, which is this coming weekend. Gomen nasai.

But, I'll still try to update as frequently ya…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

'thoughts'

"spoken"

'**inner'**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was slightly just after 2 o'clock, and Sakura had just finish unpacking the last bit of her belongings. After spending the whole day helping her mother tidy up the house, they have, officially moved in. Furniture have been arranged, photo frames put up and stuff, according to the preferences of her mother and Sakura was exhausted. Yet, she didn't want to stay home. She wanted to go out and be free, or at least get to know the neighborhood before school starts, and if chances permits, take another look at the route and the sight of her school. Sakura had only been there once, when she went to accompanied her mother to enroll herself into Konoha High. It was a moderate size building, and the only place she had been to was the general office, and due to the fact that it was summer holidays, she wasn't able to at least get a brief idea how the students are like. Truthfully, she wasn't even sure if she would fit. Getting up, Sakura walked over to the balcony, and facing Sasuke's house. She hasn't seen any Uchiha ever since the night before, and wondered who it might have been sitting opposite her the other night.

'Maybe I could go out and explore alone.' Sakura thought. 'It should be interesting.' Afterall, her mom had busied herself in the kitchen, whereas her father was working, and so was Kakeru, who had found one in an advertising company, and Sakura was feeling dead bored.

She made up her mind, and threw on a pale green graphic tee, and black shorts. Adding her black 'crew' cap over her pink locks that was tied into a pony tail, Sakura slipped into a pair of black Converse and made her way out, after notifying her mother of 'cos.

Stepping out into the streets, Sakura hesitated, unsure of where to go next. Taking a deep breath, she decided to head towards the mall.

'I definitely remember one next to the market place.' She thought.

'**But first, where is the market place?**' Inner Sakura asked, only to be ignored.

After making a few turns down the street, which is half an hour later, Sakura finally found the mall. It was surprisingly crowded for a weekday, but seeing as it is during the holidays, it is still reasonable. The interior of the building was quite simple, and modern, with quite a few, so called 'attractions' that had somehow attracted a whole bunch of youngsters in here. Sakura wandered around idly, from store to store, looking for something, but didn't know what. She was in such a daze, that she had somehow, someway walked into a wall. Or,' Did a wall just walked into me?' She thought to herself feeling irritated and turned a tinge of pink, hoping no one saw her embarrassing 'accident'. Looking up, she realized, it was no wall she walked into.

* * *

Somehow, Ino had managed to persuade the clique to go shopping with her, and at the same time, convinced Tenten and Hinata to shop as well.

Fortunately, the guys had so far, been let off to simply stand at some corner of a store or outside. It was until 5 minutes ago, when the girls decided that their boyfriends should go in and join them, by 'sharing their thoughts and opinions'. And fortunately, for Sasuke, none of the girls were his girlfriend, an excuse he came up with to avoid having to 'suffer' with the rest of the guys. He was standing outside the boutique, when he spot a certain rosette wandering among the crowd alone, towards his direction. She was wearing a cap which covered her face partially, so it was hard to distinguish if it was really who he thought she was. However, the unmistakable pink hair confirmed his uncertainty. She made no effort to look up or around, in fact she look like she was in daze, even when she was nearing him. Chances that she would walk into him, was high, if he didn't move away. Yet, on purpose, Sasuke stood where he was, counting down to the seconds till she would knock into him. Which she did.

'Her mind must have been really far out, it even took her a couple of seconds slower to realize, she had just bumped into an 'obstacle.'' Sasuke thought, feeling amused. 'And still even longer to realize it was me. Hn.'

"Oh, its you." Sakura said, her mind finally returning back to earth. Then felt her face grew warm. 'Holy sh-! Its him, dang it. How embarrassing.' She thought to herself looking down. 'Thank god he can't see my face.'

"Hn, what's with you?!" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Clearing her throat, she replied nonchalantly," Nothing, just walking around town. What about you?"

"Hn." Another smirk. Clearly teasing her about her 'accident'.

"Stop with the smirking and talk, baka." Replied the pinkette, and obviously annoyed with him.

He shrug in reply, still amuse, but turned his head in the direction of his friends in the store.

"You're with your friend? Who? The blonde girl? Is she you girlfriend?" Sakura asked, bombarding him with questions, without giving him a chance to answer. However, all Sasuke did was replied with expressions, a nod, then a frown, and a another in protest, which got Sakura pissed.

Kicking him in the shin(again), Sakura chided him," You have a mouth, so speak chicken butt."

Just then the clique walked out, with Ino leading, and towards Sasuke. Clearly all of them had seen Sasuke bothering with the girl which was very, very, very, unusual.

"Hey Sasuke, who's your friend?" the blond girl asked.

"Or girlfriend?" Naruto butted in, causing a stir of muffles and giggles from the rest.

Before Sasuke or Sakura could say anything, or rather deny anything, Ino reached out a hand to shook Sakura's, introducing herself. "Hello, I'm Ino, we're Sasuke's friends, and this are Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Neji and Tenten. You are?"

Thrown off by Ino's sudden introduction, and not sure what to do, Sakura stuttered a greeting, "H-hi, I'm erm, er… Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Oh, and I'm not Sasuke's girlfriend, just to get it clear."

The last sentence, however, caused his friends to burst out laughing. Forcing to smile with a straight face, Ino told her," Sorry, its just a very uncommon sight for our dear Sasuke to speak to any other girl other than us. Or Karin."

"Aa," Sakura nodded solemnly," I understand your meaning completely." Then started giggling, mocking the raven head teen.

"Shut up Sakura." Sasuke told her, feeling irritated, hitting her lightly on the head when she didn't did as he said.

In response, Sakura kicked him again, sticking out her tongue and said," I'm not yours to manipulate, baka."

Sasuke, however, decide to keep his cool and ignore. Especially when he realized that his friends were watching him, and knowingly that a story is being spread among them, he knew he should stop.

"Teme is sure acting weird." Naruto told Shikamaru who was standing next to him.

"I agree with you totally." Ino replied from the other side. "I think he likes Sakura."

"I think so too," whispered Tenten, "Imagine when Karin hears about it."

"Ehem." Sasuke coughed, reminding his friends about his presence, which caused them to snicker in response.

"So where now? Shall we go have dinner?" Neji asked, not before he gave Sasuke a smirked, which was ignored by the said person, when he realized what the Hyuuga boy was indicating.

"Yeah! Let's go to Ichiraku for ramen!!" cried Naruto, whose stomach was already starting to rumble.

"NO!" Tenten and Ino exclaimed in response.

"Wh-" Naruto was about to protest, when Ino cut him off.

"Sakura will be joining us," the blond girl stated, without asking, "before she gets sick of your ramen, at least let her have something better."

"But Ichiraku's ramen are the best!! How can anything else be better?!" Naruto complained.

Before Ino continue retorting, Neji stepped between them, not that he usually does, or is he really bothered about them, but like Sasuke, he was already starting to get annoyed," Before you guys continue, can we at least have the decency to ask Sakura-san herself, if she is willing to join us?" Neji pointed out.

"What?! No! Sakura will be joining us, won't you? Say you would! Please." Ino asked, pouting.

"Erm, erm," Sakura hesitated, not knowing what to say, looking at Sasuke, who seemed indifferent about it, then she replied nervously," erm, I guess so."

"Hooray!!" Naruto and Ino exclaimed. "Let's go then."

* * *

The group ended up settling at a restaurant in the mall, which served Naruto's daily dose of ramen, and 'appropriate choices for a meal' as what Ino calls it. Meaning, ramen is not an appropriate choice.

"Itadakimasu." All of them said, as their food arrived and begin to tuck. Dinner was a quiet affair, no one said much as they were mostly concentrating on their own food. It was only when desert arrived, that the atmosphere changed. Ino and Naruto were back to being loud, while Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru leaned back, and anti-socialized, whereas Hinata and Tenten chatted between themselves. Despite feeling amused initially, at the sight of Naruto and Ino's argument, Sakura was starting to feel bored, as she sat back, between Sasuke and Ino, slowly eating the mango sago.

Soon after, Naruto and Ino stopped quarreling, and Ino turned towards Sakura and ask," So how did you got to know our dear Sasuke?"

"Erm, well… Actually I knew him since young." Sakura said slowly, however, before she could continue, all eyes were staring at the Uchiha, in disbelief.

"Are you serious?! How come he never mentioned you to us before?! And why haven't we met you before?" Ino asked further, in a very interrogative manner, that started to make Sakura feel nervous. Shikamaru, who was sitting on the other side of Ino, started nudging his girlfriend in the side, hinting for her to not get over excited.

"Erm, well. That's 'cos I had only moved back to Konoha recently, after 10 years." Sakura answered. " And if I remembered correctly, we studied at different elementary schools. We knew each other through our brothers, then our mothers." Sakura added quickly, to prevent further 'interrogation' from Ino.

"Oh, I see. That explains everything." Ino thought out. Then gave a smile," Well now we know, and by the way, we've known Sasuke since young too, that's why we are literally the only people he speaks to, other than family." And added sacarstically.

After dinner, the clique went separate ways. Each of the guys owning their own car, were expected to send their girlfriends home. Thus leaving Sakura alone with Sasuke, it was fine with them, after all, living next to each other, it would be more ideal if Sakura left with Sasuke. However, Sakura hadn't expect Sasuke to actually give her a ride home. It was until they reached his car at the carpark, and Sasuke was already in the car, waiting for her to get in.

When she didn't budge, he raised a brow, and rolled down the windows. "What are you waiting for?"

"Well, you didn't invite me." Muttered Sakura.

"Well, its obvious that I'd be taking you, seeing that we live next door." He snorted, rolling his eyes. "So hurry get it."

"Well, at least I have the courtesy to enter others properties only with permission." she retorted, opening the door and buckling on the seat belt.

"Well, for kami-sama sake, you're no princess or royalty. You don't need a personal invitation for everything." Sasuke replied with a frown. 'Seriously, does she even think?' He thought to himself.

Unable to find anything to retort, Sakura frowned, pursing her lips into a pout and kept quiet.

"So how you found dinner?" Sasuke asked casually, breaking the silence.

"Fine." Came a curt reply.

"Don't mind my friends, especially Ino, she can be annoying sometimes, but they are quite nice." Sasuke continued, ignoring her," Although Naruto can be quite an idiot at times too."

Sakura noticed that he seemed to be reminiscing about his friendship, and one more thing, that he seems to talk more when with her compared to with anyone else. However, being unsure, she didn't say anything.

Although Sasuke was fine with the silence, he felt that he should say something else. Changing the subject, he asked," Is there anywhere you'd like to go? Or would you rather go straight home?"

Silence.

"Fine, then we'll go hom-"

"Park." Came a soft whisper, barely audible except under extreme silence. Fortunately Sasuke heard it. Smirking to himself, he drove towards the park.

Getting off the car, Sakura walked towards the swings, while Sasuke trailed behind.

Settling on the same one she did the other day, Sakura started swinging herself. She always loved the swings, cos she felt like she could reach the sky as the swing got higher and higher. She like the feeling of the breeze against her skin, as the swing goes faster and faster. It was the only time, when she felt she would be rid of any problems that mattered, not that she had any.

Sasuke, on the other hand, settled in the other swing, swinging himself, completely comfortable with the silence, and occasionally glancing sideways to look at the rosette swinging beside him.

'She seems to be enjoying heself.' He thought, and wondered over her wanting to come to the park, especially when it was already almost 10, and the night air was chilly as the other night.

"Don't you feel cold?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I do." She replied.

"Then, do you want my jacket? Or do you wanna leave? It is almost 10 o'clock." Sasuke offered. "Won't Ayako-san get worried?"

However, Sakura ignored him except asked," Can I have you jacket?"

Sasuke nodded, and went to his car to get it. He was annoyed that she didn't want to leave, but decided to let her stay for awhile more before urging her.

Slipping on his jacket, she thanked him, but not before complaining about the smell again then breaking into a grin, resulting him in smirking at the sight of her child-likeness.

Half an hour later, she halted. And so did he. Thinking that she wanted to leave already, Sasuke stood up, only to realize she was not when she continue sitting there.

Not sure what to do, Sasuke broke her thoughts," Oi, pinky. How long are you gonna sit there?" Only to received a glare from her.

And from previous experience, he knew a glare of hers is not to be taken lightly. Fortunately for him, the glare didn't last, and she returned to her expressionless stare. Sasuke was already starting to get irritated, again with the swopped positions, but continued gently.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"Aa." Sakura replied nonchalantly.

"Shall we go home then?" Sasuke asked.

"Aa."

"Can you stop with the one word reply?!" He told, annoyance creeping into his voice.

Getting up, she grinned at him." Hn. Let's go already, baka."

Sasuke glared at her for the name-calling, only to cause her laugh, but he didn't stop glaring. "Alright, enough with the glaring, sorry baka, let's go okay?" she giggled, gently tugging on the sleeve of his shirt.

Breaking into a smirk, Sasuke noogied her again, resulting in a game of cat and mouse, until they reached his car, which ended when Sakura tackled the raven head teen.

'**She sure is strong.**' Inner Sasuke stated.

"Stupid woman." Sasuke muttered, then cried out to the Sakura who was sitting on his back," Get off me!"

"Not only if you promise to end this." Sakura demanded teasingly, with a finger lingering near his waist, threatening a tickle.

"Alright! Whatever." Said Sasuke, giving in. He wasn't enjoying his position on the hard ground, and especially with a girl sitting on him. Maybe he would, if it was in a different situation.

Smirking in triumph, Sakura got off him. "I win."

"Hn. Only this round. There are more to come in time." Sasuke challenged.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked with doubt. Then laughed," Whatever you say, baka."

In which, Sasuke attempted to make a swipe for her head. However, he noticed that she was exhausted, and so was he. A little.

Standing up, he reached out to give her a helping hand. "Let's go already. Its late."

"Finally." Sakura couldn't help but added sacarstically, then grinned at him. Rolling his eyes, the both teen got into the car and headed home.

Sasuke stopped the car to let Sakura get off before parking it in the garage. Slipping out of his jacket once more, she handed it back to Sasuke.

"Thanks again."

"Aa." He replied.

"By the way, can you do me a favour?" asked the pinkette.

Questioning her with a raised brow, Sakura continued," bring me around town. I haven't been around town yet, and was wondering if you give me a tour."

"Aa."

"Thanks." Sakura said once more, grinning.

Still in regard of what happened before earlier on at the park, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder and ask. "Sakura, are you alright? "

Tilting her head in question, she gave a thought, feeling bewildered, she answered him uncertainly," Yes, I am. Why?"

"I don't know, you just seem to react differently all of a sudden." Sasuke told her, careful not to trigger any explosive, if there was one buried within her.

Realizing what he was referring to, she laughed and gave a light slap on his arm. "No worries, I was just stoning back there, enjoying the night breeze. A sudden craving you know." She replied, smiling. "Thanks for your concern anyway. I'm gonna go already, alright? So I'll see you tomorrow. What time would be fine?"

"After lunch? Around 2?" Sasuke asked, still thinking thoroughly over what she said.

"Okays, see you then. Good night." Sakura said, and waved a goodbye.

Going to bed, Sakura thought about what had just happened, still greatly amused at his assumption.

'**He's cute, don't you agree?**' Her inner asked her.

'Are you kidding? That baka, cute?!' Outer exclaimed.

'**Why not, for a well known quiet and unbothered, he has shown a fair share or concern and talkativeness. Very much contradicting, if I may say so.**' Inner stated.

'Hn, I guess so.' Her outer answered uncertainly.

* * *

Sasuke was once more having this weird feeling again, he could swore that warm feeling up his neck was still there, and he couldn't shake it off. He decided he should take a cold shower before going to bed.

Laying on his bed, Sasuke closed his eyes, only to see images of Sakura flash across his mind.

'She has got quite a nice smile.' He decided, then realized what he was doing, opened his eyes, and sat up, Sasuke thought through, only to found himself thinking of her charmingly sweet smile, one that Karin tried attempting, but always failed.

'Hmm, what's happening?'Sasuke asked himself.

'**Its call love, teme.**' Answered his inner.

'Shut up, you're not Naruto. And its impossible to be love. I hardly know her.' Sasuke denied.

'**Why not? You once knew her, and what's there about her not to like?**' his inner asked, then made a list. "**She's pretty, has a personality that is different from most girls, can smile sweetly without making you puke, and most importantly, is not a fan girl.**"

'… I prefer not think about it. Its troublesome. And I'd like to sleep now, good night.' Sasuke shot.

Closing his eyes once more, and images of her startling green eyes and lovely pink locks… Sighing, Sasuke thought,' This is going to be a long night.'

* * *

A/N: Woots!! My longest so far, and yes another chapter completed. Thanks a lot again for the reviews.

This chapter sure is exhausting, and I've more or less, run out of words to describe Sasuke and Sakura, my limited vocabulary is getting boring already. I'd appreciate ideas if you have some. smiles

I actually didn't intend to let Sasuke realize his feelings so soon, but somehow, things just came, and I just did. Hmm, somehow the story isn't really going as how I initially planned. Sorry if the story somehow, well doesn't come out so right.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

'thoughts'

"spoken"

'**inner'**

* * *

Chapter 5

Standing at the Uchiha's doorstep, Sakura contemplated for awhile, unsure if she should knock or not. It was already after 2, and Sasuke hasn't called, and Sakura's patience was slipping away bit by bit. Furthermore, by coming over, she was giving Sasuke the idea that she was desperate, but she really wanted to go out. There was still almost a whole one month for her to stay home, and Sakura wasn't planning to make that anytime soon.

_Ten minutes later_,…

'Dang it. Hmph. To hell with it.' Sakura decided, and pushed the button of a door bell.

The door swing open to reveal Mikoto. "Sakura,"the older woman called out," Why I'm surprise to see you here. Are you looking for Sasu-chan?"

"Hi Mikoto-san. Yes, may I ask where he is?" asked Sakura nervously, tugging the back of her red tank top that she had matched with a pair of off-white fitting berms and white canvas shoes.

"Oh, of 'cos. Sasu-chan is in his room, still fast asleep." Mikoto gently said.

'What?! That baka still sleeping?! Is he a pig or what?!' Sakura thought furiously, but not forgetting to maintain a smiling façade.

"I think its about time he wakes up." Mikoto thought aloud,"Maybe Sakura-chan, would like to help me wake him up?"

"Oh, erm… Okay." Replied Sakura uncertainly. 'Mikoto sure is weird, having a guest to wake her son up.' Sakura thought, not that she minded.

Smiling at her, Mikoto informed Sakura,"His room is upstairs, the second door on the left, at the end of the hall."

Nodding to show her understanding of the given information, Sakura made her way upstairs. Reaching his room door, Sakura gave it a knock but receiving no response, she decided to enter uninvited. Opening the door quietly, Sakura noticed that his room, was the same size as hers, a study by the window, a white moderate size closet beside the bathroom, and a queen size bed positioned opposite, and also, was located opposite her bedroom. 'So it was him, the other night.' Sakura thought.

'**Hn, it must be fate.**' Her inner said.

"Ya, right." Scoffed outer Sakura.

Brushing her thoughts aside, Sakura creep onto the bed, towards the sleeping figure under the covers. Nudging him, Sakura whispered," Sasuke, wake up."

No response, she tried once more, this time slightly louder. However, Sasuke continued sleeping. Sitting beside him, she frowned in disapproval. Sakura suddenly thought of an idea. Inching towards his ear, taking a deep breathe, Sakura shouted," SASUKE BAKA! WAKE UP!"

Immediately the said teen sat up, colliding with Sakura's head, the covers slipping of him and revealing a topless upper torso.

"Ouch!" the both of them cried, holding onto their heads.

"Damn it." Sakura said, then finally noticing awoken figure. Although she was used to seeing Kakeru walking around his house topless, but somehow seeing Sasuke, she blushed and turned away.

"What the-! What are you doing here?!" Sasuke exclaimed, rubbing his sore head, when he realized the pinkette's presence. And sitting on his bed, he felt the warm feeling crawling up his neck once more. Cursing under his breath, he secretly hopped she didn't notice his neck turning red. And hell ya, he isn't blushing!

"You're late. Its already 2.30pm baka." Sakura complained, crossing her arms over her chest, unknowingly revealed a little cleavage, causing inner Sasuke to start thinking dirty thoughts. Shaking his head to clear his mind, and at the same time ease the pain from the collision, Sasuke looked away, and mumbled an apology and got out of bed, only to reveal himself in a pair of Spongebob Squarepants boxers.

Immediately at the sight of it, Sakura burst out laughing, which caused Sasuke to bewilder.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Trying to contain her laughter, she commented sacarstically while pointing at what he was wearing. "Cute."

Ignoring her, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and entered the bathroom.

"Damn it." He thought bitterly as he faced the mirror, and noticed visible tinge of pink on his face. Sasuke had felt exposed and embarrassed. All his life, no girl had ever seen him asleep, or worse, in his boxers. Even when he occasionally stayed over at Naruto's, he had on proper shorts. And of all people, it was Sakura, and she wasn't even his girlfriend.

After showering and changing, Sasuke re-entered the bathroom 15 minutes later. Sakura noticed that his hair was ruffled, and not styled like his usual chicken-butt and was about to ask, when Sasuke, seemingly to have read her mind, said," I already woke up late, shouldn't make you wait an extra hour just to do my hair." And pulled on a cap.

"That's of 'cos." Sakura replied matter-of-factly. She had made herself comfortable by lying on his bed, while waiting for him.

Grabbing a few items from the bedside table, Sasuke indicated for her to get off and they left together, after saying good bye to his mother.

Sasuke was about to get the car, but Sakura decided against it, claiming that she wouldn't know the town better this way, and they should walk instead.

Strolling down the streets they passed by the park and head towards the shops. By evening, Sakura had figured out where the library, the exact location of the mall, some restaurants, bistros and café, and some other shops. So far everything had went well between the both of them, except an occasionally squabble here and there, and annoying of each other. Now they were hungry and deciding where to eat. Not knowing what was nice, she left it Sasuke to decide. They ended up eating at Sugar Loaf, a small restaurant well known for its lasagna and deserts.

The lasagna was extremely filling, and Sakura still had an apple crumble to finish.

"Told ya not to order such a big share." Sasuke rubbed it in.

"Shut up. If you're so good at opening your mouth, why not use and help me to finish?!" Sakura retorted.

"No thank you, it's too sweet for my liking." He said, smirking.

"Tsk, wipe of that smirk of yours and take half of this." Sakura asked, slightly irritated.

"If you say 'please', then I will." He told her, indicating to the part of not smirking, but made no effort to specify what he meant.

Considering, Sakura asked," Promised?"

Inwardly, Sasuke was thinking,' Is she stupid or what? I have to make promises over such things?' Feeling annoyed, he nodded for her to get over with the ridiculous thing.

Smiling widely, Sakura reached out her hand and told him," Pinky swear then."

Raising an eyebrow in bewilderment, Sasuke half heartedly shook her tiny finger.

"Okay," said Sakura happily," Please help me finish the apple crumble then, Sasuke." Smirking at the end.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed, shooking his head firmly to display his stand. "No way. You ordered it, you finish it."

"But you pinky swear, you promised." Sakura pouted.

"I promised not to smirk, not eat." Sasuke replied, spelling it out for her.

"Nope you didn't, you didn't specify at all, so it doesn't count. You'll have to eat." She smirked.

Realizing he was trapped, he made an excuse instead," If you can't finish then leave it. Don't force yourself, it isn't good for your health."

"Don't change the topic Uchiha! And don't break a promise." Sakura threatened the raven hair teen, her startling green eyes glaring at him.

Deciding to go against her threats, Sasuke smirked," Make me."

Immediately, Sakura turned drooped her head, and placed her hands down. Not looking up, she whispered quietly," Since you don't want to. I won't force you then."

A minute passed, and Sasuke was expecting her to regain her fierceness and turning the sudden change in scenario as a joke. However none came. Then again in a soft voice," Let's call for the bill and leave."

Sensing something amiss, Sasuke asked," Are you okay?" Which Sakura responded with a slight nod.

Contemplating with guilt, Sasuke finally decided to picked up the spoon and finished the remaining half of the apple crumble, while drowning the sweetness with gulps of water from his glass.

At the last scoop of the desert, Sakura looked up to face the young man with a smile," I knew you wouldn't disappoint me."

Sasuke then glared at Sakura. Deep within he was about to explode. How dare the pinky manipulate him. However he was even more pissed with himself, for letting himself fall for her trick, when he genuinely thought that she was upset.

Then, she did it. Sakura leaned towards Sasuke, triggering the explosive buried in him, and whispered into his ear," I win again."

Fuming with anger, Sasuke stood up suddenly, without saying a word, paid the bill and huffed out of the restaurant without waiting for Sakura.

Bewildered by his sudden reaction, Sakura followed behind.

"Hey!" She called out to him, but was ignored. She tried again, receiving the same response. Feeling frustrated, she reached out to grab his arm, and faced him. "What is wrong with you sasuke?" demanded the rosette.

"What's wrong with me?!" Sasuke asked in disbelieved. "I think I'm the one who should ask what's wrong with you! And you jolly know well what you did." He added coldly.

"What?! Back there in the restaurant?" Sakura asked, raising her voice in bewilderment. "You know it's just a joke.

"Well, just so you know, guilt tripping others is not to be taken lightly, unless it is truly a serious matter." Sasuke hissed, causing silence to fall between the two.

After a moment, Sakura looked down, she was clearly ashamed for her mistake. Sticking her hands into her pocket, not daring to look at Sasuke, she mumbled," I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

A minute passed, before Sasuke muttered,"Aa."

Finally looking up at the raven hear teen, she found him smirking at her, indicating his forgiveness. Smiling back, he took the chance to ruffle her pink locks, messing them up, which annoyed Sakura. However, this time, instead of getting back at him, the petite girl simply smooth back her hair in shape then link her arm through his, beaming, she said happily," Now let's continue, shall we? Baka."

This immediately earned her another noogie from Sasuke, and a kick in return. After a few more rounds of squabbles and teasing, they finally halted, and decided they should head home.

"You know, I think we should try to decrease our fighting, teasing is fine though." Sasuke said all a sudden.

"Why??" Sakura whined.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, returning the question.

"I like it. Its fun." Sakura pouted.

"Not!!" Retorted the young man. "And not forgetting, troublesome and exhausting."

"That's your problem. As long as I enjoy, I'm not letting you take away my fun." The pinkette said, grinning mischievously.

"That's sadistic!" Sasuke exclaimed in disbelief.

"Sadist is use to describe people who hurt others at their own expense," Correcting him, she added in a firm tone. "and whatever you're dissatisfied with, I don't give a damn about it. End of topic."

"What the-" Said Sasuke, attempting a curse, only to be cut off by his companion.

"Anyway, my family's having a house warming this Sunday. My mom is permitting me to invite some friends over. You're invited for sure, so I'm not inviting you already, but I'm thinking if you could call Ino and the rest over." Sakura suggested.

Dismissing his initial irritation, Sasuke replied with a nod. Just then a loud rumble rang through the sky. Looking up, the couple took notice of the dark grey clouds looming over them against the reddening heavens.

"It's gonna rain," Sasuke thought aloud." We are still a little away from our houses. Let's hurry if we don't wanna get wet."

"Aa." Sakura replied. Then the two continued on their way, their pace increasing, as the rain got heavier.

They managed to reached their houses just before it started to pour, exchanging a brief goodbye, the two split up and returned home.

* * *

**A/N: Whoopedeedo. Another chapter here. I know the ending here is a little to brief and sudden, but I've really run out of ideas. I think I've got writer's block. But I did like the part where more sensitive emotions are entering their relationship. What you think? Anyway, I'm not getting as much reviews as I'm hopping I would, which is a little disappointing and wavering my motiation to continue with this story. Oh wells, I hope you guys enjoy this. Review please!! Thank you. **

**P.s, this will be the last chapter of my holidays. I'll try to keep updating, at least weekly. Or whenever I can. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

'thoughts'

"spoken"

'**inner'**

* * *

Chapter 6

It was almost noon when the young man woke up. His head was thumping and he was feeling slightly warmer than usual. Laying in his bed, he tried to recall what he had done to have been 'punished', resulting in a fever. He remembered returning home, after spending the afternoon with Sakura, and getting slightly wet from the rain, then going to bed early. He couldn't be running a fever from a little rain. Nope, it was impossible. Uchiha Sasuke was young and much too strong and healthy to fall sick because of that, he decided.

Then he heard voices. Straining his ear, he followed the voices. They seemed to be coming from downstairs. His mom, was talking, it seems, and to someone too.

'That's weird, we hardly have guests, especially so early. I wonder who that could be.' Sasuke asked himself. It definitely couldn't be Itachi or his father, moreover the voices were of higher pitch. With curiosity taking over, Sasuke forced himself of his bed, pulled on a shirt and shorts, then trudged out of his room.

Looking down from the second story and into the living room, he realized that his mother and whoever they were, were in the kitchen, which was completely out of view unless he went down. However, he thought, since he was getting up for good, might as well wash up before going down.

An hour later, Sasuke re-emerge from his room, wearing a pair of white shorts and a graphic tee, he made his way down the stairs. Entering the kitchen, he found a three people preparing, what seems like sushi and onigiri for lunch.

"Sasu-chan! You're finally awake." Mikoto called out to her son, whom she had turned to realize he had entered. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale." Asked the older woman, as she reached out to feel his forehead.

"Aa. Just a little fever." He replied dismissing it as a minor issue. He didn't want to look weak in front of others, especially in front of the young Haruno.

"Good afternoon Ayako-san." He greeted politely then turned to smirk at Sakura, who rolled her eyes in response.

"Still, you should rest. Maybe you should go back to bed." Suggested the raven headed woman.

"I'm fine mother." Sasuke stated firmly, inwardly pleading that his mom wouldn't treat him like a child. "I'm old enough to know how much my body can withstand." However, trying to avoid hurting her feelings, he quickly added gently," I'll be fine. I promised. Alright?"

Knowing that her stubborn son wouldn't reconsider any other options, Mikoto nodded. "Then since you aren't gonna rest, might as well help us with lunch."

Shrugging, Sasuke walked over to the pot and scoop some rice into his hand and easily shaping the rice into a triangle. With that he took a bite out of it.

"Sasu-chan!" Mikoto scolded, frowning in disapproval. "You're suppose to help to make, not help to eat. At least not yet."

"Relax mom." Sasuke told her nonchalantly," I just woke up and I'm hungry, can't I have at least something to eat first?" Finishing his onigiri, he popped a slice of tomato from a plate on the table then took another handful of rice, this time filling it with salmon, he shaped it then place it on a plate with the other onigiris.

Sighing, Mikoto turned towards her neighbours," Don't mind him. He's like this sometimes, which can be a little annoying." Then carried on with what she was doing. Sakura who was listening, nodded her head in agreement, then smirked at Sasuke, who somehow seemed to have turned a deaf ear, to what his mother had just commented, and also ignoring Sakura.

"Don't worry too much," Ayako replied cheerfully."I'm sure he's simply passing through a phase, all children do."

"I guess so." Mikoto said, thoughtfully, then turn towards her son and warn him jokingly,"You heard that young man? You better be sure you're going through a phase."

The four finished preparing then brought it to the dining room where they ate pretty much quietly. Well, technically, it was Sakura and Sasuke who were eating quietly, while the two mothers made small talk between themselves.

"The two of you are sure awfully quiet. Don't you agree Ayako?" Mikoto suddenly commented, and was received with a nod of agreement from the older Haruno. At which, Sakura and Sasuke stopped eating and looked towards the voice. "You're still young, you should be more enthusiastic and energetic, and talk more, socializing. Just look at Itachi and Kakeru."

'You mean how they don't act their age.' Sasuke thought sarcastically.

Looking blankly at his mother, Sasuke said nothing and went back to his food, whereas Sakura replied sheepishly," Erm, not to worry too much Mikoto-san. The both of us do get along quite well, don't we Sasuke?" kicking Sasuke under the table, causing him to almost choke at his onigiri.

Drowning a cup of tea to relief his discomfort throat, Sasuke nodded quickly.

"Well, I'm glad you kids do, and hope that you will." Mikoto said, then suggested," Maybe you shouldn't join us in baking today. Then perhaps Sasu-chan could take you out, and the both of you could have fun."

"I agree with that." Said Ayako, nodding in agreement.

Sakura was bewildered by their suggestion, but said nothing, then looking over toward Sasuke, who was busy choking on his tea.

"You actually bake?! Are you serious?" Sasuke asked, his face reading a mixture of emotions, mainly surprise, shock, horrified then a feign of impress. Mocking her, he asked," You sure it's edible?"

"Sasu-chan, don't be me-" Before Mikoto could continue, Sakura had already gave whack on his head, earning a look of surprise and amusement from the two older woman and a cry of irritation from Sasuke who claimed she had messed up his hair, which she ignored completely.

Embarrassed at her lack of manners, Sakura turned pink and bowed her head, sheepishly, she apologized."Sorry, but I'll prefer to bake today."

"Well, you're welcome anytime Sakura-chan." Mikoto smiled warmly, then glance at Sasuke who was totally ignorant of the whole situation. Finishing his last bit of his meal, Sasuke excused himself then headed to the living room.

After lunch, the three women washed up then got themselves busy in the kitchen baking. From the couch where he was watching the television, randomly switching channels, he could smell the different aroma from what they were baking, but cringe at the thought of the sweet stuff.

An hour later, Sakura entered the living room carrying a plate of jasmine flavor butter cookies. Offering him the plate, which he declined, the rosette settled herself comfortably beside him.

"They're still baking, cakes." She said, seemingly to have read his mind as he wondered why it was only her who had emerge from the kitchen. "You should try the cookies. They're my specialty."

"Since you baked them, I'll die if I consume them." Sasuke answered, smirking.

Frowning, Sakura scowled," As you wished, but it'll be your loss. And don't ever come to me begging me for it."

Smirking at her ridiculousness, which he thought she was, he assured her," Uchihas don't beg." At which she huffed a sign of exasperation, and said nothing more.

Inwardly he wandered. 'Is she for real? Saying something like that. She should be glad if I'd ever want eat it, let alone beg.'

'**You'll never know.** **Better appreciate it while you can.**' Warned his inner.

'You're me, you know that? Why are you always so contradictive?' outer Sasuke scoffed.

'**Because I'm your emotional quotient that you stuffed away. Out there, you only have your intelligence to help you in math and science but not save you sorry ass in terms of problems of the heart.**' Inner retorted.

Not fully understanding what he heard, and not truly liking what he thought he heard, outer Sasuke kept shut ignored his inner self. Glancing over, he noticed Sakura glaring at him. Raising an eyebrow he questioned her.

"Can you stop changing the channel?" she answered, irritation seeping into her voice. He hadn't realized that while he was arguing with himself, his finger had subconsciously jabbed the button of the remote at each beat of annoyance that was going through his mind. Hiding his embarrassment, Sasuke slipped into a blank expression that switched to a wrestling channel which Sakura immediately protested.

"Not wrestling for goodness sake! Can we watch something else?"

"It's my house, and I was watching it first." Sasuke stated with a hint, daring her to snatch it from him.

"Don't test me boy." Sakura gritted, feeling insulted, she attempted a grab for it, which Sasuke immediately held it up, out of her reach. Not caring one bit for manners, especially when no one was around in the living room, Sakura climbed over him trying to reach for the remote.

Thrown off by her reaction, and at the close proximity of the distance between them, wait scratch that, with her chest leaning against his turned back, and her long slim legs, revealed by her black shorts, slipping into his laps, and the scent of her strawberry shampoo from her hair, Sasuke fumbled around, busy trying hard to get out of her grasp, and at the same time keep the remote control away from her and also preventing the warm feeling creeping up his neck once more, and his cheeks from turning red.

"Holy crap, get off me woman!" he hissed.

"Not if you give me the remote." Sakura muttered, panting.

After a whole ten minutes of struggling, Sakura finally managed to grab hold of the control, however in attempt to pull it out of Sasuke grasp, she lost her balance and slipped off the couch, crashing onto the floor, not forgetting one bit, to pull Sasuke down along with her.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the pain from falling on the hard ground. Propping herself up on her elbows, she found herself staring straight into one of the most mysterious obsidian pearls, which had seemed almost trying to lure her into getting lost in them. Their nose were barely touching, and his breath fanning her cheeks, causing her to turn pink, and their body, against each other at the most awkward position.

Sasuke, on the other hand was already captivated by the beauty of the pair of emeralds looking at him. He noticed how her porcelain face had flushed complimenting her hair, and her rose-bud lips, inviting him to kiss her then.

It was only when she broke their gaze, nonchalantly asking him to get off her, did he realized what had just happened, and abruptly standing up and pulling her up as well. Both teens then settled themselves back into the sofa, said nothing, looked ahead intently at the screen in front of them, as though it was so interesting, when it simply was the usual waste-of-time variety shows. Even at the most hilarious, or rather stupidly funny scenario, neither person reacted, clearly indicating that they weren't really watching the show at all.

Sasuke glanced nervously at his pink hair companion, half berating himself, for losing his sanity, still in shock at what he almost did, and the other half contemplating hard to break the silence. The girl, was seated at a most comfortable position, leaned back against the couch, hugging her legs, and looking a the screen, or so he assumed, since her hair was covering her eyes, he couldn't really tell, except that from her pink-tinted cheeks, chances are, she really isn't watching the programme.

Clearing his throat, he was about to say something, when Ayako stuck her head into the living room, calling for them to try the cake which the she and Mikoto had baked.

Sakura got up from the sofa, and followed her mother, ignoring Sasuke completely, half knowing that he wasn't interested.

After having the deliciously baked, strawberry chiffon cake for tea, Sakura and her mother decided to head home, having to prepare dinner for the family. Bidding their goodbyes, the Harunos left, and Sasuke went up his room, while his mother busied herself with dinner preparation too, however, not before popping a cookie that Sakura had baked, into his mouth.

'Hey, that was surprisingly good, not too sweet. I guess she ain't that bad.' Sasuke thought to himself, then falling into sleep soon after.

Upon reaching home, Sakura went up her room and lay on her bed. Apparently she was exhausted, after all, the incident had practically took her breathe away. Thinking about it, the young woman started blushing furiously all over again, but she didn't care, at least, no one could see her now.

* * *

After dinner, Sasuke excused himself from the table and went to grab his jacket. He was meeting the clique at Substation, a local bar which they frequent every now and then. Passing the living room, he noticed a jar of cookies seemingly like the one he tasted a couple of hours ago. His mother must have transferred them. Opening the cover, he placed one in his mouth before making his way out.

It was only 9pm, but the place was already almost filled up, fortunately for the clique, they managed to settle themselves in their usual table where they each had a drink choice of either a martini or vodka. The live band for the night was playing a rendition of "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, which Sasuke thought was quite good, it had most of the clique humming along.

All of a sudden, Ino asked," Hey Sasuke, so where's your girlfriend?"

Absent mindedly, he frowned and replied," London."

"Not Karin, I meant the other one." Ino expounded, wide-eyed and teasingly.

Looking at his confused expression, Naruto offered a clarification. "She meant Sakura, teme." Which resulted with snickers, coming from the rest. Sasuke's mind was clearly out of earth or he was feigning ignorance, however his response proved to be the former.

"Oh, at home." He said sounding bored, 'and a little disappointed.' Ino thought to herself.

Then Sasuke suddenly stammered," I mean, she's not my girlfriend." Turning pink, which was fortunately not visible under the dim lights of the bar, "I wasn't listening to what Ino was really saying." He added justifiably, and a little irritated. In fact, Sasuke was troubling over the incident with Sakura earlier on.

Chuckling, Ino brushed off his worries, clearly interested where the pink hair girl was. "Why didn't you invite her along?"

"You didn't ask me to." Sasuke replied, resuming his blank expression.

Rolling her eyes, Ino snorted,"Where's your EQ?"

'**Hidden in here.**' Inner Sasuke answered to himself.

Ignoring his inner, Sasuke then added," Speaking of her, Sakura has invited you guys to her house for a house warming party."

"Really? Awesome!!" Ino and Tenten squealed, high fiving each other, clearly excited Sasuke's mentioning of a party.

"Hn." The said guy responded, however deep within him, Sasuke was unsure how he's gonna face Sakura on Sunday. He was knew for sure he has to be there, being part of his family and their neighbor, and for sure things are gonna be awkward.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter 6. Personally, I thought I did better for this one. **

**Hope you guys like it, and technically more people would read and review.**

**Currently, am having a really busy schedule, I hardly have enough sleep and my brain is thoroughly almost drain, and I have barely touch my assignment. Updating might not be as often as I hope it'd be. Gomen. But I'll try to make it up with beter chapters ok?**

**Thanks for reading and comments for the previous chapters. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Summary:

Childhood playmates separated for 10 years. What will happen when Sakura returns 10 years later?

'thoughts'

"spoken"

'**inner'**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was only eight o'clock, two hours since he arrived, but Sasuke was already itching to leave the party. He had came over with his family, which had more or less abandon him to survive through the somewhat boring event. He didn't mean to offend the Harunos, but looking around, the party mainly consist of three groups. The first one – the older generation, which much consisted of Kisho-san's colleagues, some friends his parents had invited, introducing to the Harunos, and some neighbours. The second group, belonged to Kakeru and Itachi and friends, most of which he recognize, but wouldn't have gotten quite well with. Finally, the last group, had Sasuke not invited his friends over, chances are both he and Sakura would be in an even more awkward situation, Sasuke thought to himself grimly. He was grateful for their company, especially the girls who were entertaining Sakura in the garden, while he and the guys were casually standing by the sliding door that lead back into the house, sipping their drinks.

"I still couldn't believe she lives just next to you teme." Naruto was saying. "No wonder you are on such good terms with her."

"Hn. Shut up dobe." Sasuke responded immediately to the name-calling. He remembered earlier on when the gang arrived, feeling confused and called him asking why the party was held at his house, and even started having ideas. Not that he bothered, but it sort of reminded him of the other day. Glancing at the rosette, Sasuke felt awkward, he hasn't talk to her since Thursday, and hadn't had a single idea how he should go around with her. He missed talking to her, he thought, well sort of. She was the first person after Naruto that he could communicate easily with. Even with the clique, he hardly opens his mouth, except a grunt or a word, which often got him reprimanded by Ino and compared to Neji for making a slow process, whatever that meant, although he did notice that the male Hyuuga had been talking slightly more after dating Tenten.

Sakura hadn't been anticipating the house warming as seeing that she wouldn't have know half of whoever her parents had invited. Even though she asked Sasuke to bring his friends, she wasn't sure she did, and hadn't been able to confirm either since she hadn't spoke to him at all since that incident. When Ino and the rest came over Sakura thought she could literally leap for joy, and swore she could have hug a certain raven boy. But that was only a form of expression, there was no way she'd really do it, then she reconsider, and started imagining funny thoughts.

'No way.' Sakura told herself firmly, shaking rid of her head from those thoughts, she excuse herself from her guests and headed for the kitchen to refill her glass. Sasuke on the other hand, had absent mindedly followed her.

"Sakura." Sasuke said, addressing the young Haruno who was standing by the counter filling her glass. Acknowledging the call of her name, Sakura looked up to face the dark hair teen. Tilting her head slightly to the side, she questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Sasuke? Did you want a refill too?"

Not knowing what to say, Sasuke handed his glass to her, which she filled it up in pink liquid, courtesy of Bacardi cocktail, nodding. Inwardly, he had kicked himself for being such a coward.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Sakura asked a moment later when she realize he was still standing there, even after she had filled his glass, which she assumed, he had went to her for. She was greatly amused when he looked up in response with an extremely dazed look, like he was thinking hard, feeling troubled. Receiving no further response, she continued, smirking," Look if it is regarding the other day, forget it alright? Cos, I simply, am not bothered."

'**Ain't that the truth...**" Her inner asked questioning.

'Darn right it is.' Said Sakura, a little irritated. 'I'm sure about it, and I'm making that the truth, so just zip it.'

'**As you wish.**' Inner replied smugly.

Hearing the last part, Sasuke sighed a relief then smirk back at Sakura," Hn. Really?" He asked, genuinely curious, but teasingly, he leaned towards her.

"Darn right I am!" Sakura spat, feeling her face flush slightly, she kicked him.

"If you say so." Sasuke shrugged, not feeling one bit angry from her abuse. He was glad that the tension was off them.

Returning to where his friends were, the rest of the party was spent in comfort and greatly enjoyed.

* * *

The next day, Sakura found herself idling at home with nothing to do. Sure the party last night had tire her, but her sleep until 11 this morning had already replenished her energy. She could have accompanied her mother, who was currently out at the mall with Mikoto-san, shopping, and probably for more girly dresses for Sakura to wear. This was also a reason, why she chose to stay home instead. Sighing, Sakura turned over, laying on her back, it was fine with her to stay home, after all, she was already planning to meet the clique tomorrow for picnic at the park.

'But, seriously… I'm dying of boredom!' Sakura groaned inwardly.

'**Go find Sasuke then.**' Her inner suggested with a smirk, causing Sakura's eyebrows to furrow.

'Why would I wanna find him?'

'**Cause you're feeling bored, and why would you not want to?**' Inner said, more like a statement.

When outer Sakura didn't respond, her inner continued,' **It's not like that anything is going on between the both of you.**'

This got Sakura defensive,' Obviously there's nothing.' She mentally snapped.

'**So?**' Inner cooed, goading the oblivious 18 year-old.

"Fine, I'll look him up." Sakura thought out loud, thrusting her chin into the air to display haughtiness towards her inner self, as though she was talking to another person.

"**Hn.**"

Scrolling through her contact list, she selected the saved number, dialing a certain ebony haired person's cellphone.

She heard the phone rang twice before a deep voice muttered hello.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura?" A tinge of surprised heard, and Sakura smirked at the thought of it, then froze with nervousness, as she thought of how she should put it across into asking him out, not as in a date, that is.

"Erm, how would you like to hang out?" Came a squeak from over the phone, was all he heard.

The next few moments came and went in a flash. Ten minutes later they were standing on the sidewalk, outside of their house.

Hands in his pants pockets, he smirked at her in awkwardness. With a nod, he greeted her with a look that seemed to ask 'what's up'. Sakura walked towards the handsome young man, smirking back. "Hn."

"So what you wanna do?" He queried.

Smiling sheepishly, Sakura stuck her tongue out, and then replied with a shrug."I was bored, and I didn't know what to do."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, scoffing at her incompetence in dealing with boredom.

"What was that about?" Questioned the pinkette threateningly, arms over her chest, eyebrows raised.

"Hn, nothing." Came another smirk. "Come on, let's go." He simply said, with nod of his head indicating for her to follow him. Truthfully, Sasuke, himself, hadn't had any idea either, however seeing that they have almost an entire day, he decided to bring her around some other places besides those from the last time.

Walking down the streets, as they headed towards the direction of the mall, the two young adults chatted about random things, from the weather to their hobbies and school. You could say that the two were trying their best to get to know each other. When Sakura realized that she was enrolled into Sasuke's school, she wasn't surprise, but more of curious, and started asking him tons of questions.

"Really?" Sakura asked, however it sounded more like she was mocking him rather than questioning, when he mentioned himself being captain of the basketball team. And yes, in true fact, she was. "I seriously wonder how you actually manage to lead a team, when you hardly even talk."

"Hey, I can speak alright." Sasuke replied, justifying himself.

"Sure you do, just that you don't." Sakura said laughingly.

"Tsk. You're annoying , you know that?" Sasuke told the rosette.

"Sure I know that." Sakura answered. "And I'm gonna annoy you further by letting you know, I can play basketball, and I'm sure pretty good enough to whip your ass."

"Really?" asked Sasuke, his turn to mock her. He still couldn't believe that a frail girl like her could actually manage to shoot a hoop let alone run around on the court.

Ignoring his jeer, she haughtily continued," I was on school team before."

"Well we can have a game this week, let's see who's stronger." Sasuke smirked, challenging her.

Standing up to him, the young lady smirked at the Uchiha confidently, "You'll see." Then with a friendly punch on his arm, she indicated for him to continue with their way.

An hour later found the two teens wandering around downtown, each holding to a cone of ice cream that Sakura had bought from a roadside stall. Even though Sasuke didn't want to, at Sakura's insistence she pushed a chocolate flavoured one to him, while she had a strawberry flavoured. It tasted much too sweet at first, but after awhile Sasuke got used to the taste and was currently enjoying his ice cream. Half way through, Sasuke noticed Sakura glancing at his ice cream, then with puppy like eyes, she bit her bottom lips and asked," So how do you find your ice cream?"

"Ya, its alright." He replied nonchalantly.

"Just alright?" Sakura queried, raising a brow.

"Erm, I like it, if that's what you're asking." Sasuke said, feeling unsure of his answer.

"Well, it should be good-," She muttered, then she suddenly blurted, grabbing his wrist," –wait, lemme try ." Then took a huge bite of his ice cream.

Grinning sheepishly, she said with satisfaction," You liar, that was good."

Realizing her trick, he bonk her on her head," That was cheating, you dolt." Then he complained," Now you've taken a bite, what am I suppose to do?"

Looking at him in bewilderment, she offered him answer," Erm, eat it?"

Sasuke hesitated, then thought,' This is like indirect kissing.' Then he looked at the girl who seemed unbothered, if he ate it, as she was when she took a bite. 'If she's that nonchalant about it, then I guess it of no diff.' Then resume eating his cone.

Finishing their cones, Sasuke followed Sakura into a toy store which they had came across. The moment they entered, Sakura immediately reacted like a kid, the child side of her bouncing around the store, randomly picking up toys that caught her sight.

"Childish." Sasuke muttered under his breath which had not gone unnoticed by his companion, who immediately whacked Sasuke's head, who responded with a sign of irritation at his 'messed up' hair. "Its not childish, this is called childhood. And if I remembered correctly, you had one too."

Then she noticed a Tigger plushie, then hurriedly skip towards it and held onto it. "Look," She cried, holding it to show Sasuke. "it's a new series. Remember that I used to carry one around with me?"

Shaking his head, Sakura continued," The one you gave me for my birthday when I was eight…?"

Thinking hard, he seemed to remember, he thought… No, he did remember, then he nodded, "What about it?"

"That was the first series." Sakura told him wide-eyed. "and I still have it."

"Really?" Sasuke queried, genuinely surprised.

"Uh-huh." She absently replied, before skipping off to another section.

They were standing by a bin of plastic hammers that made squeky sound when you hit it, when Sasuke found a small one and playfully whacked the pinkette's head.

"Hey!" Sakura protested, returning the young Uchiha a light slap on the arm.

Deeply amused, Sasuke continued attacking his companion. "Come on, let's go already." He urged her.

"Stop it Sasuke." Sakura asked, getting more annoyed at each whack.

Whack.

"Tsk, Sasuke! I'm warning you." And gave him a kick.

Whack.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Sakura said in a firm voice.

"Hn, make me."

"STOP IT YOU BAKA!!!"

Whack. "That's for calling me a baka, twerp."

Widening her eyes, Sakura glared at Sasuke," I'm not a twerp, you big fat buffoon!"

"Hn." Whack.

"You're such an ass Sasuke!! STOP IT!!!" Sakura demanded.

"Hn." Whack. Whack. Whack. Whack.

"Argh! You annoying baka!" Sakura said through her clench teeth, and attempted a grab for the toy, but she failed to reach it as Sasuke held it over his head.

"Cheater, give it to me!" Sakura squealed as he presented her with another whack.

Failing after a few more swipes, Sakura ran over to the other side of the bin and rummage for a hammer herself. Grabbing onto a much bigger one, she chuckled evilly, Sakura cried," YOU ARE SO DEAD UCHIHA!!!"

"Holy sh-!" Sasuke uttered under his breath, shock at his disadvantage, Sasuke hurriedly mad an escape running through the store, with Sakura hot on his heels.

It took her 15 minutes to corner the Uchiha. "Hah, you finally not getting away."

Letting out a nervous laugh, Sasuke pleaded, "Erm Sakura? Let's talk this over shall we?"

"NO!!!" She mouthed to him, clearly enjoying the game, and ran over to him, the hammer over her head, ready to land a couple of damage onto the ebony haired teen.

Whack. Whack. Whack. Whack. Whack.

"Hey, stop it." Sasuke cried out, his arms blocking her attacks. "I didn't hit you that many times.

"Hn, no way." Sakura smirked, and stuck out her tongue.

Whack. Whack. Whack. Whack. Whack.

Finally he grabbed her hand, however her wrist were still working on the whacking. While attempting to stop Sakura's frenzy, Sasuke lost his footing and fell, causing the rosette to fall along, landing on top of him.

"Omph." Moaned the young Uchiha, when Sakura's weight fell into his chest. She wasn't that heavy, as expected from a petite girl, but the impact of the gravity sure took a bit of his breath.

"Ouch, you idiot! Look what you did!" Sakura scolded him, as she tried sitting up on him, and continued with her revenge.

"Ouch, stop it woman! You caused the both of us to fall." Sasuke cried while trying to stop her.

He finally grabbed both her hands and made her drop the toy. He looked up at the pink hair female, who was pouting when the 'game' stop. And yes, she was still sitting on him, on his stomach and didn't seemed to want to get up anytime, but considering that he hasn't quite let go of her yet.

She was really light as he thought she was, and the longer she sat there, the faster Sasuke felt himself heating up. Still not letting go of her, he took a breath and asked, "Enough fun already? Can we leave the shop now?"

Sakura stuck out her tongue then replied with a 'aa', before Sasuke let her go, watching her as she placed her hands on his firm chest, pushing herself up. Sasuke swore his cheeks were already pink by then, and hurried look away from his companion.

Pulling him to stand, Sakura gave him a final whack with the hammer, drop it then ran out of the store laughing, "Last one out of the store has to treat dinner!"

"Hah! I win, again." Sakura told Sasuke with a smirk, when the young man strolled out of the entrance.

Sasuke had already fathom that he'd be treating her no matter if he lost or not. From his observation, her playful character was one that would determined her decision no matter what the outcome is.

They continued strolling around the streets, browsing in and out of the shops until dinner time, and made their way to The Barbeque House, renowned for its tasty barbeque food. Sasuke had came here a few times with the clique, once in awhile when they managed to convince Naruto to not eat ramen.

Dinner was quieter, as the both concentrated mostly on their food which consisted of a bowl of rice each and some dishes, such as barbeque pork, chicken kebabs, buffalo wings and salad for greens. They didn't order much for fear of not being able to finish.

After dinner, Sakura dragged Sasuke to the supermarket to shop for ingredients she needed for the picnic next day.

"So I'm planning to cook honey chicken, how about you? What are you preparing?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

Thinking through, Sasuke answered the girl in a hesitant manner," Potato salad."

"Aa. So what do you need to get other than potatos?"

"Chicken, tomatoes, mayonnaise, onions, green pepper and eggs."

"Aa, … found it!" Sakura replied absently, then grabbing a bottle of honey and mayonnaise and placing them in the basket that she had gave to Sasuke to carry. He was reluctant at first, claiming that it'd affect his reputation if anyone from school was to see him. However, after seeing how Sakura started whining loudly attracting a whole load of unwanted attention from the other customers; he quickly grabbed hold of the basket, immediately earning a silence and a smirk from the rosette.

After getting what they needed, the couple went to make their payment and left the supermarket and headed for home.

"Hmm," Sakura said when they stepped out of the supermarket, peering into a bag of groceries. "The cashier packed all our stuff together. We'll have to sort them out."

"Don't bother," Sasuke replied." We'll just bring them over to your place then take your items before I bring the rest home, unless you wanna come over to my house tomorrow morning before heading to the park."

"Hmm." Sakura considered before breaking into a mischievous grin. " I'll go over in the morning then."

"Hn."

"Oi. Stop with the grunting baka." Sakura told the ebony haired man, in a slightly irritated voice.

"Hn."

"Tsk." She said then gave Sasuke a light slap on his arm.

Deciding to change the topic, Sakura looked up to the sky. It was almost 9 o'clock and the stars were already out. Gazing at them, Sakura thought aloud," The stars are pretty tonight."

"Aa, they are." Replied the Uchiha, who had followed his friend's gaze, and did the same. Immediately a sense of calmness blanketed him.

"Say, you like gazing the night sky too, don't you?"

"Aa."

"I saw you at your balcony on the night I moved in. You were gazing at them too." Sakura uttered softly to him.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, sensing her nod, he continued staring into the night sky. 'The two of us must have definitely look like two idiots walking with the head towards the sky.' He thought to himself.

Indeed, they were a fool enough, for all of a sudden Sakura tripped on an uneven pavement tile, causing her to stumble forward. Somehow sensing this, Sasuke immediately reached out to hold onto her. One hand holding hers, and the other, unconsciously, slipped onto her waist, causing the girl to blush.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, still oblivious to his hand.

Nodding, Sakura looked towards the ground, allowing her hair to hide her face so that he wouldn't notice her red-tinted cheeks. Inwardly, she cursed herself for not looking where she walked.

Continuing their way, Sasuke finally took his hand off her waist, but held on to hers instead, naturally doing so to prevent her from stumbling again. Sakura knew his intention, yet she couldn't help but turn redder at each step she made. Thankfully, her hair was long enough to cover her face from his view.

Sasuke, still oblivious to all that he was doing, did something that caused Sakura's stomach to flip.

He let go of her hand, and brought it up to tuck her hair behind her ear, revealing her pinkish cheeks against her snow whit skin, with a slightly irritated voice, "I can't see your face, are you sleeping or what?!"

Then he dropped his hand down once more, holding onto her.

'Holy crap, what's happening to me?!' Sakura thought.

'**You're falling for him, dummy.**' Inner Sakura answered.

'No way! How could that be? I only knew him for a week and I only see him as a very good friend. And currently, my best friend in fact.' She declared.

'**Love is blind, and it knows no boundaries.**' Inner pointed out.

'True. But, heck! Why are you out, I never call for you, go back and sleep!' Outer scolded.

'**As you wish.**' Then she disappeared.

As they neared their houses, Sasuke turned to Sakura and asked worriedly," Are you alright? Your face is flush."

Reaching up to feel her forehead," And you're warm." He commented, causing Sakura to blush even harder, resulting her face to turn a whole shade of red, which was a extreme mismatch to her pink locks.

"I'm fine." She replied quickly, then handing the bag of groceries she was holding to Sasuke, she bid him good night then walked towards her house hurriedly.

Shrugging at her weird reaction, Sasuke made his way home.

After unpacking the things, he trudged up the stairs and into his room. Going out with Sakura sure is tiring, comparing to Karin, it wasn't even that bad. Yet, somehow he enjoyed spending time with her, and surprisingly, was looking forward to seeing her the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Hah, a long chapter for you guys to make up for the slow updating. Personally, I quite like this chapter, hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Response has been great so far, really appreciate them. Thank you so much. Am looking forward to more of it. :D**

**And yes, the next chapter will not be updated anytime soon... Sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

'thoughts'

"spoken"

'**inner'**

* * *

Chapter 8

It was 8 in the morning when the lids of a certain girl, fluttered, revealing her emerald eyes. It was only 8, but it was time to wake up. The picnic was for lunch and they were set to meet at 12 noon.

Forcing herself to get off the bed and she went to wash up. Half an hour later, she re-entered her room dressed in white tank top and light pink shorts. Feeling hungry, and with time to kill, Sakura went to the kitchen in search for breakfast.

Rummaging through the kitchen shelves and the refrigerator, Sakura found tomato, lettuce and ham, and decided to have sandwich instead.

Finishing her breakfast, Sakura was about to clean up when she noticed the left over ingredients. It would be hassle to keep away and a waste to throw out. Considering a moment, the young woman decided to make breakfast for her friend as well.

By 9 o'clock, the pinkette was standing at the door of the Uchihas once more, with the sandwich in her hands. Again, she knocked on the door, and was let in by the mistress of the house.

"Morning Mikoto-san. Is Sasuke awake?"

"Morning Sakura-chan," Mikoto replied, "I'm afraid not, but he's in his room. Maybe you'll like to wake him up."

"Oh, okay." Sakura replied the older woman with a smile, but in her mind she was annoyed and already planning ways to give the young Uchiha a 'extremely good' wake up call.

"You know where it is, right?"

"Ya, I remembered." She answered with a nod.

"Well, I've got to go out now. Would you mind letting Sasu-chan know that I wouldn't be home till evening?" Mikoto asked, as she put on her heels and started her way out.

"Will do Mikoto-san. Take care, and good bye." Sakura bid to the smiling woman.

The door shut, and Sakura made her way to Sasuke's room. She didn't bothered to knock this time, knowing that he wouldn't hear her if he was asleep.

Walking into the room, she was surprised to find the dark haired teen sitting up in his bed, topless with his head looking down. Feeling her cheeks getting warm, Sakura nervously called out to Sasuke. However, she received no response. She tried a few more times as she neared him, and still received no reaction from him.

Sitting beside him, Sakura tilt her head to try peeking at his face. His eyes were half-opened, with a blank stare, but he still didn't respond when she called him. When she tried waving her hand in front of his face, as he made no movement, Sakura concluded that her friend was still in lalaland.

'Damn him, the baka.' Sakura thought annoyingly, a twitch forming on her forehead. With a stretch of her arms, Sakura pushed the sleeping boy off his bed and onto the floor.

Sasuke felt his body contact with the wooden material with a loud thud. Immediately, he opened his eyes to find himself lying on the parquet flooring while a pink fluff of hair sitting on his bed, looking down at him with smirk.

"Sakura." He growled.

"Time to wake up, baka."

Getting up, Sasuke staggered around his room in his usual sleeping wear- a pair of boxers, as he rummaged through his wardrobe for clothes. Pulling a pair of berms and a tee, Sasuke headed to the bathroom.

"Tsk." Sasuke was annoyed once more to have let Sakura see this side of him. He swore his cheeks were almost as pink as Sakura's hair, although he was irritated with the rough wake up call from her. Maybe, he should really just get use to this.

Making herself comfortable and still holding onto the Tupperware, she laid back on his bed. Sakura swore her face was already pink from witnessing Sasuke's toned torso. She already expected to see what she saw, and had tried to keep calm upon seeing the raven haired teen. Even though she was annoyed that he woke up late, and satisfied from his punishment,…

'**What a sadist**.' Inner rolled her eyes.

'Tsk.' … Sakura simply couldn't prevent her heart from racing. It was quite a disturbing feeling, especially when he was just like any other guy, and she simply have no interest in any other guy.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't realized that Sasuke was already out from the bathroom. It was only when she saw a pair of obsidian orbs staring from above, into her jade ones, did she finally jolt back into reality.

"Are you asleep or what?" Sasuke asked expressionless, still not moving from his position, which prevented her from getting up without chances of her smacking into his lips. She noticed that he drenched hair was in a mess, and she could smell the green tea and mint smell courtesy of his shampoo and his toothpaste, respectively.

"Tsk, no." She replied with irritation of their closeness, Sakura shoved the Tupperware into his face.

"Ouch! What's that for?" Sasuke demanded, rubbing his face where it contacted with the box.

"It's breakfast. For you." Sakura muttered a reply.

"Hn." He said with a smirk, and with feign sarcasm, he added." How sweet of Sakura-chan to make breakfast for me, eh?"

Ignoring him, she replied matter-of-factly, "I just so happen to have extra, baka."

"Hn, oh really?"

"Hell yeah!" She defended, getting off his bed to emphasize the point, or in either way, to start preparing for the picnic.

"Come on, let's get going." She urge, annoyance seeping into her voice, as she thought of the amount of time wasted.

Sasuke brought out all the things they had bought before munching on his breakfast, and washing it down with juice.

"Not bad a sandwich, for a pinky." Sasuke commented.

Immediately Sakura send him a punch in the head, a really painful one.

'Ouch. Damn that hurt.' Sasuke winced.

"You asked for it." Sakura said, seemingly to have read his mind. " Doesn't mean that we're on better terms now, I'd let you get away with the insult."

"Hn, it was a compliment."

"Not."

"Think all you like, but it was." Sasuke shrugged off her sarcasm, and started his own preparation.

During the entire preparation, it was kinda slacky. 'All would be done within an hour, if we didn't have to wait in between.' Sakura thought.

The entire process took them 4 hours, with the thawing of the chicken, because the obviously dumb Uchiha had placed it in the freezer instead of the chiller. After that, for Sakura to wait while she lets the marinating sauce she mixed settled with the chicken in the refrigerator. With Sasuke, all he had to do was mince the chicken then steam it, boil the potato then mix it with the vegetables and mayo, and place it in the refrigerator to chill, and wait.

'Boring.' Sakura thought, as she looked over at her friend who was not at all entertaining her. In fact, he had brought down his Mac Book, and doing his own stuff, and other than blasting music, Sakura was very much left to rot by herself.

There is about another 15 minutes before she could do anything. Desperate for entertainment, Sakura sat beside Sasuke and watch him browse some meaningless things online.

Tugging on his sleeve, she had the Uchiha turned towards her.

"What?"

Grinning widely, Sakura asked," Let me use your laptop awhile."

"… Alright then. But don't damage it." Sasuke permitted, and then went up his room to style his hair.

Not knowing what to do, Sakura opened up his photo booth and stated cam-whoring by herself. She was clearly enjoying herself, and within 15 minutes, she had taken almost a hundred photos! Clicking close the window, she went to start frying the chicken.

After leaving it to cool, Sasuke still hadn't came down, and once more she slid behind his laptop, and cam-whored even more.

By the time Sasuke came down, Sakura had taken approximately 500 shots of herself and created a collage using Photoshop. Yes, she was quite skillful with the software, and easily did maneuver the photos around, and with the brushes and all. It was beautifully done, and with a click, she had replaced Sasuke's desktop wallpaper of Avenged Sevenfold with her collage then shut it down. The looks of his surprised face that she had conjured in her mind made her laughed so hard that she didn't heard him coming, that she got a shock when she realized that.

Raising a brow in suspicion to her behavior, Sasuke decided that she was simply acting as a retard and ignored her.

Walking over the refrigerator, he transferred the salad into one of the two containers he brought out. Sakura too, had stood up to transfer her dish into the remaining Tupperware. Packing the boxes in a bag and they continued with cleaning up before making their way out.

It was only 11 when they were all done, meaning there was time to kill. The two teens then headed to the living room to watch television.

The moment they stepped into the space, an awkward tension had blanketed the atmosphere, keeping the two momentarily frozen in the spot. It was after awhile that Sasuke broke the tension and walked over to the remote control. With forced politeness, he asked Sakura.

"So what would you like to watch?"

"Erm, er… Anyone would be fine." Sakura replied with a stutter, clearly uncomfortable with the past incident and the awkwardness.

"Aa." Then he flicked on the television, scrolling it to the cartoon channel.

A couple of minutes of silence rolled by before Sakura decided to speak up.

"You know, you shouldn't get too bothered about the previous incident." She told him, or rather what it felt right then; Sakura thought she was more of trying to convince herself. "I mean, its not like we did anything, it was simply an accident."

"Aa. I know. I'm not. " Came a blank reply, which immediately infuriated Sakura. Deep down inside she knows, or rather could guess that he was pretty much bothered as she was, how dare he lie about it.

'**Seriously, it is up to him if he wants to feign it, and it really isn't your business whether he wants to ignore it. The only thing that is affecting you is that you simply want someone to understand how you're feeling. Hn, you're simply being stubborn**.' Inner Sakura stated.

"Hn." An angry huff sounded beside him.

Looking over, he noticed the frown of annoyance carved into his companion's face.

"What's up?" Sasuke questioned the girl.

"Nothing. " She muttered with irritation.

With experience, he knew he should steer clear. However, knowing her, he felt he should try his luck. With a final glance at the annoyed pinkette, Sasuke decided, and toss a cushion at her head.

"Liar. "

Instantly, Sakura flared.

"Who are you calling a liar?! Ain't it more like the pot calling the kettle black?!" and she started throwing all the cushions at him. "Stupid. Big. Fat. Buffoon. Go take a hike, you idiot."

"What's with you, woman?" Sasuke yelp in confusion. He expected it, but he didn't thought it'd be that bad as he tried defending himself from her attacks.

Finally, he managed to put a grip on her, making her stop. Taking a deep breathe, she let go off herself, falling back into the couch. Only to have her head come in contact with the wall, and sounded a loud 'bang'.

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you lovelies. Thank you for your reviews, although I seriously would like to hear more… Like you know, just to boost my confidence and whatsnot, so I feel better while updating in the late nights. Really sorry for a slow update, really have been busy like crazy in the past weeks, that I got deprived of sleep and not forgetting my weekends. Yes, am quite upset about that, cos it meant no rest and not time to update. Oh wells, am looking to my short break during the Christmas and New Year hols, hopefully I've got more time to update. ******

* * *

"Holy sh-!" Sakura cried under her breathe. It was truly a most painful and embarrassing moment of her life.

"Holy sh-!" Sasuke cried out and quickly moved over to where the pinkette's side. "Are you alright?" He asked, and pushed her hands aside, so he could examine her head.

"Aa." Replied Sakura with a pout, and wincing now and then, as Sasuke gently rub her bruise.

"Hn, kinda clumsy aren't you?" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up, baka." She said softly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Yet, deep down inside, her stomach was churning, and she could feel her cheeks getting warm.

'I am seriously, not in love with him.' She mentally declared.

'**And like seriously, stop kidding yourself.**'

'Tsk, no one asked for your opinion.'

"Oi! Earth to Sakura! " And he whacked her head.

"Ouch! What the –! What was that for, baka?!" She asked with great annoyance. "I thought you were trying to ease my pain, so what's with the 'increasing my pain'?!"

"That's for ignoring me even after I called you thrice."

"Hn, whatever."

"Anyway, it's time to leave. We're walking."

"Hn."

After packing up, the friends left the Uchiha residence and walked in the direction of the park.

Their timing was just right, as Ino and the rest were already setting the mats and other things, preparing for lunch.

"Teme! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled out.

"Hey you guys." The rest greeted, as they suspiciously eyed the incoming couple.

'Like are they seriously sure that both Sasuke and Sakura are not together? Cos it totally looks like they are, from the close distance between the two, and how Sasuke is carrying the food Sakura prepared for her. Sure, he simply might was being gentlemanly, but like, since when Sasuke is gentlemanly? I mean, he doesn't even care about Karin. Then again, even we as his friends get better treatment than her. But, it just… so not Sasuke. Not to mention a total miracle – yes, Uchiha Sasuke actually looked happy for once! ' Ino thought to herself, and tried to send those thoughts to the others.

With the exchanged glances, it seemed like it is a unanimous agreement that the two were meant together. In an instant, a mischievous glint sparkled in Ino's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter. Cliffy over here. So how's it? Read and review, and review, and review 'kays? Yes, please. I totally am sacrificing my assignments and rest right now to complete this chapter. So ya, would really appreciate your reviews. Well, hope you guys enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Summary:

Childhood playmates separated for 10 years. What will happen when Sakura returns 10 years later?

'thoughts'

"spoken"

'**inner'**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Hey y'all." Sakura called out, as she made her way over to the mat where the girls were while Sasuke joined the guys in a game of Frisbee.

"What's with the look?" She asked Ino, when she realize them staring.

"Is there something going on with you and Sasuke?" Ten Ten inquired.

"No." Sakura scoffed a reply.

"Then do you feel something for him?"

"NO!"

"Ok, then." Ino said, but really deep down inside she was all excited into bringing the two together. The answer was totally oblivious to the two idiots. Not to mention, even if she was wrong, it'd be fine. As long as Sasuke is the one having the feelings, Sakura would be an easy feat.

Once the food was set up, the boys came over, and the group started their meal, where Ino had purposely had Sasuke sit beside the pink hair girl.

Lunch was fine. Honestly, there was good food, and the company was awesome. Sakura thought so, except other than the fact that the couples were behaving intimately to their own partners, completely lost in their own world, thus leaving Sakura and Sasuke by themselves. Uncomfortable with the public display of affection, Sasuke led Sakura to a Cherry blossom tree away from the mushy scene.

"Seriously, how did you ever manage to sit through all of these?" Sakura asked.

"If it ever happened, I would have disappeared long ago." Sasuke replied stoically. "But they don't usually do this. Some weird wind must have blown pass."

"Aa." Truthfully, Sakura was in doubt.

'I mean, why his friends would do it all of a sudden. Technically, it's quite mean to do that to a single friend. '

'**Well, technically, he has your company now.**'

'Hn. Puh-lease. Like why on earth has this gotta do with me?'

'**Hn. Like puh-lease. Are you blind?**' Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

'Huh?' Sakura asked her inner, subconsciously letting a slip of a disgusted expression that did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"What's with your face? Are you having spasm or what?" he commented jokingly.

"What?!! No, you baka." Sakura scoffed, and defending herself with a playful punch on his arm.

"Hey, looks like the two are hitting off real good." Ino whispered into her boyfriend's ear, and at the same time tried to send the message across to the rest, who immediately agreed.

Knowing their friend, Sasuke is lowest on his guard once he is tipsy, Ino decided to execute a next plan.

Coming up with an excuse, Ino had Shikamaru go over to tell the group to split themselves for the time being, and to meet up again at night for a couple of drinks at the bar.

"Hn, so what you wanna do?" Sasuke asked Sakura after his friends left.

"I'm fine with anything."

"Hmm… " Sasuke thought to himself, as he laid under the cherry blossom, where Sakura sat beside him. He was quite baffled by his friends abrupt decision, and was at quite lost at what he want to do while waiting for time to pass.

Glancing over at his companion, he saw her lost in her own thoughts, squinting into the clear sky. The bright rays of the afternoon sun shinning on her face brought out a radiant glow in her. Her silky pink locks, was swept aside by the cool breeze, revealing emerald orbs against her dark lashes. Once more, Sasuke felt lured and trapped by the mesmerizing sight. And yet, once more, he found his hand attempting to reach out to caress her face, and for her rose bud lips to meet is own.

It was only when she turned to look at him, did Sasuke finally snapped out of the trance.

'Holy sh-! What did I almost do?!'

'**You almost attempted to kiss her, teme.**' Inner Sasuke quipped.

'What?! Huh? No, I did not. How could I? She's my friend, that's illegal. And I don't love her. Damn it. And who are you to call teme?!! '

'**So what if you don't? And why can't you?**' Inner Sasuke questioned his confused outer.

'Hn.' Was all Sasuke said, then decided to take a shut eye.

After Sasuke's friends left, the area of the park they were in, was pretty much left with the two of them. The park was pretty, Sakura thought. The blue sky, the white, fluffy clouds and the chirping of the birds in spring. Not forgetting, the crystal clear pond, which was in full view from where they were sitting, amongst the full bloom cherry blossom trees.

'A perfect romantic ambience… and the only thing missing is a boyfriend. Hn.' The pinkette scoffed to herself, then turned to look down at her friend, who was lying beside her and shook her head, 'Haa, not a chance. No way.'

'**Is that what you really think?**' her inner asked.

'Aa, I guess. ' Sakura replied with uncertainty.

'**Hn.**'

'Oh whatever, its not like I really care.' Well its true she doesn't. Afterall, there isn't a need for a boyfriend. She can survive independently, and she knows she would always have her family for support, and her friends… Hmm, her friends aye… Well, there is Sasuke. He is quite well for a friend. Then she realized, 'Damn that friend. He's not asleep is he?'

'**Well, technically, he is lying just right here with his eyes shut.**'

"Erm, Sasuke?"

No response.

"Sasuke??" Sakura called again, the sound of threat creeping in dangerously as veins of twitch starts appearing on her forehead.

No response. Then she snapped, and there went a punch to the ebony hair teen.

Immediately, Sasuke woke up, with confusion written all over his face, he looked up.

"Wha- What?"

The rosette pouted, and whined to her friend, "Well, you left me sitting all alone while you slept. And, it's like here I am, bored with nothing to do. That's mean ya know."

"Eh? Aa." Sasuke grunted in a hoarse voice, which apparently displayed clearly that he was barely awake. In his blur state, he draped his arm over Sakura's stomach and mumbled," Sleep, there's time." Then back into dreamland, he went.

'What-the-h-. Sleep?! Here?! Is he nuts?!' So it seemed, what bothered her was not because of his close contact, but sleeping in a park. 'Seriously, how much more random can things get?!' Sakura huffed to herself. Giving up, she close her eyes and fell asleep whilst sitting up.

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes, the sun was already setting beyond the trees, reflecting a golden hue on the entire park, warming up her body from the hours of unconsciousness. Yes, apparently they had slept for almost four hours, from the time on her watch. Yet it seemed her friend still hasn't had enough sleep. As she moved to straighten her aching back, Sasuke started to stir, but made no other signs of being awake.

"Sasuke." Sakura called out gently, as she nudged the raven hair boy.

"Hmm?" Came a reply, but his eyes were still closed.

"It's already seven. Aren't we suppose to meet Ino and the rest?"

"Aa."

"So, wake up already." Sakura said in a firm voice, annoyance starting to creep in.

"Aa." Replied Sasuke, and sat up immediately, who knew jolly well that it'd be better to avoid pain.

"Hn." Sakura smirked.

"Hn. Are you hungry?" He asked, ignoring Sakura.

"Darn right I am." Sakura replied, as a growl was heard from her stomach.

* * *

It was 7.30 that evening, and the bar was fairly empty. Both Sakura and Sasuke were early, and decided to grab a bite before the rest arrived. So far they were having pizzas and drowning Erdingers with it.

By 8, the rest had already joined them, and the couple already had two glasses of the beer, that hardly affected them, seemingly the alcohol percentage was quite low. The ladies then had apple martinis each and vodka for the guys.

Small talks were made between as most of the evening was spent in silence as they enjoyed the music played by the band that night and drinking.

Sakura eyed the number of glasses on the table. It seemed to her that Sasuke was able to hold his liquor well, seeing that he had drowned down two glasses of Erdingers, and had two glasses of vodka and is currently having his third. However unbeknown to her, Ino thought mischievously,' Sasuke may be a good drinker, but all one need is to get him tipsy to watch a good drama.'

Randomly, the martinis had come with a cherry each, and Neji had decided to pick the stalk that Ten Ten had left on the table after eating the fruit, and put it into his mouth, tying a knot.

"You know, it is said, that those who could tie a knot are good at making out." Ino said.

"Really?" Sakura asked. Then the rest all seemed to turned to a red-face Neji and Tenten, seeming to ask if it is true. But they gave up, when the couple decided to make no comments.

Curiously, Naruto decide to try it too, and when he managed too, he goaded on the other two guys to do the same. Of cos, with his girlfriend being Ino, Shikamaru had no choice but to play along. Fortunately for him he managed as well. With the only one left, everyone turned to look expectantly at the Uchiha.

"What?" Sasuke asked monotonously.

"Try it, teme." Naruto told him.

"And why should I?"

"Well,…" Naruto thought for awhile, exchanging looks with Ino, he decided," Unless, you are bad at making out, prove it to us."

"Why should I?"

"Well, then again, I bet you haven't even given anyone your first kiss." Smirked the blonde male, causing his mates to snicker at Sasuke. Being his best pal, Naruto is one to know best, Sasuke's weakness – his pride. Though it was mean, but in such case, no one had any idea how much they were enjoying it. "Ain't that true, that's why you're afraid."

"No am not!" Sasuke defended himself.

"Then prove it."

"Tsk." Feeling annoyed, the raven hair boy picked up the cherry stalk from Sakura's side and place it in his mouth. After five minutes of playing around in his mouth, he felt his jaw aching and decided to give up and spat out the stalk.

"Ahah! So you failed." Naruto cried out while the rest snickered at their friend. "So it seems you are not a very good kisser, for all you know you don't even know how too."

Being the so ever the prideful one, Sasuke got annoyed he immediately turned to his right, where Saskura was sitting beside him.

* * *

To everyone's shock, Uchiha Sasuke did a very despicable act.

Being already tipsy from the alcohol, and annoyed by his friends, Sasule turned to Sakura and cupped her face and smack! He was kissing her. The poor girl who was all too surprise to react, simply let him slid his tongue into her mouth, feeling, and practically raping her lips, as he kissed her, hungrily with fiery of passion.

In fact she was more than surprise, yet she wasn't shock. It was as though she foresee something like this, but maybe because she couldn't help but felt that each movement he made was so filled with a feeling so indescribable. It was as though he wanted her, and more of her. It was as though, at this moment she knew he would never let her go. For the first time, Sakura felt an overwhelming sensation of love, and it wasn't from her parents or brother. But so what?!

All of a sudden, Sakura regained her state of blurry, and pushed the raven hair male away. She could feel her face burning with heat, but she wasn't angry, neither was she hurt nor embarrass. It was more like annoyance or maybe even amusement, in fact wasn't much of a bother to her, but he still deserves it.

Instead of a slap she gave her friend a whack on the head hopefully to wake him up from his unclear state of mind. Seriously, what was he thinking, kissing her like that? Nope, no slap, she decided, but she still felt like strangling the boy.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?!!!!" Sakura screamed in his face, which seemed to seemed to only react because of the screech but no the content. "Holy sh-! I so can't believe it. URGH! YOU MORON!!"

With a final whack to his head, Sakura excused herself, smiling, she said, "Sorry guys, but I think I better leave already, apparently this dude here is too bad in a condition to further remain here." With that, she dragged the dazed Sasuke out of the bar, leaving his friends somewhat, baffled, shocked and amused.

"Well at least it is confirmed he does likes Sakura." Ino stated.

"But still, we have to admit, that was a shocking scene, afterall none of us were expecting something like that." Tenten commented. "Sure we expected something stupid from him, but that was utterly moronic."

"Lucky for him, Sakura doesn't seem to take it too serious."

"Ya." The group agreed in unision.

* * *

_With Sakura and Sasuke_, …

After leaving Timbre, Sakura managed to flag a cab, and had reached the Uchiha residence. Pressing the doorbell, Sakura couldn't help but felt nervous. Seriously, for god's sake, what would Mikoto-san say, seeing her son drunk like this.

Fortunately for her, the one who opened the door was Itachi.

"Hn. Look what the wind blew in." The older man smirked.

"…"

"Did you have any problems bringing him home?" Itachi kindly asked.

"No, I didn't." Sakura replied politely.

"Well, I'm quite surprise you're the one here, usually it'd be one of the guys. What happened?"

"Just too much fun?" Sakura volunteered her answer with uncertainty.

"Hn, alright, whatever, I'll take him from here. You must be tired from lugging this buffoon home, now run along and go home." Itachi said.

Bidding the older Uchiha a good bye, Sakura headed home.

Quitely, Itachi helped his younger brother onto the bed, as since his parents were already asleep. Which, in a way was fortunate or else his mother would have made a fuss.

"I seriously hope you didn't do anything to allow me to make fun of you, little brother." Itachi muttered to the sleeping figure. With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Despite the four hours of sleep initially, she truly was exhausted. Or maybe that was an exhausting experience. Lying on the bed, there wasn't a chance for her to think through her day, as she immediately fell into deep sleep. Yet not before a pair of obsidian orbs flashed across her mind as she remember the taste of his lips, and the tenderness of them against hers.

* * *

**A/N: ZOMG! Finally, submission is over. Three cheers. **

**I've got awesome reviews the last time, had me all high. Thanks a lot peeps. :)))))) **

**It's 2.30am over here, oh, and here it is. The ever waiting new chapter, and the kiss everyone's been anticipating. So how's it? Hope to hear from you.**

**And hopefully, more reviews than the last. ****:))))**

**Enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Summary:

Childhood playmates separated for 10 years. What will happen when Sakura returns 10 years later?

'thoughts'

"spoken"

'**inner'**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Morning mom." Sakura mumbled to the older woman through her yawn.

"Morning hon. What did you do yesterday? You looked worn out." Ayako asked her daughter.

"Aa, nothing much. Just didn't sleep well." Replied the girl, as she stifled another yawn. It was weird though, how tired she felt yesterday, yet wasn't able to have a good sleep. In fact, she slept through the whole night; the only problem was those dreams she had. Hell yeah, she blames them, and Sasuke too.

Seriously, that kiss. Her friggin' first kiss was sacrificed because of someone's mistake. Not to mention, how images of the scene, of him, that bloody raven locks and eyes. And his huge hands, so rough, yet held her face with so much gentleness. His lips, his oh so tender lips, soft at first, then not so soft,… tasted sweet from the alcohol, kissed her with so much love.

'Tsk. Dreamy.' Sakura thought. She was seriously, doubting the facts. She didn't believe it was how she really felt. Well, then again it was how she felt through her dream. How the action kept replaying in her mind, took away her breath and got her heart racing. 'Darn. No wonder it felt like I had just completed a triathlon when I awoke.'

After breakfast, she decided to shoot some hoops out of randomness. Or probably in fact, she simply wanted to keep her mind off things. She remembered a basketball court somewhere near the playground, by the park. Changing into jersey shorts and a tank top, Sakura carried her basketball and left the house.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock when a certain, ebony hair boy finally open his eyes. Or rather, it was what was stated on his bedside clock. Sleep was good, but he was suffering from a headache. 'Oh god. Eff-ing headache. Where am I?'

'**At home**.'

Looking around, he started registering his location. 'Aa. … So what happened last night?'

'**Hn. Ask yourself. But I'll be kind and give you a hint though. It was despicable**.' Smirked inner Sasuke, causing himself to frown.

'Damn it, I don't remember.'

With a sigh, Sasuke gave up, and went to prepare himself for another day.

Sasuke was feeling bored after lunch. He hadn't planned anything with the guys or the group, and Mikoto was busy fleeting around the house, packing, to bother him. It seemed though, that his parents are probably going overseas or another trip out of town. It was pretty normal. But he was freaking bored of his mind.

'Call her.'

'Huh?'

'Sakura.'

That clicked on a lightbulb in his head, and immediately Sasuke flipped open his cell and called Sakura.

It was almost two, and Sakura had missed lunch and been shooting hoops since, well, ever since she arrived. Just after she let in a three pointer when Sakura heard her phone rang. From the caller id, it was Sasuke. Considering a moment, Sakura answered the call.

_Over the line…_

"Yo." Sasuke greeted stoically.

"Hey."

"Wanna hang out?"

"Hn. I'm fine with anything. Am at the basketball court, by the park though. Wanna play?"

"Sure." Smirked the dark hair teen.

"Aa. See you then."

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke arrived. From what Sakura noticed, he was dressed in similar get up, except he was in t-shirt. Putting his things with Sakura's, he joined her. It began with simple passing and shooting, until they decided it was bored and began a match between themselves.

Playing half court, after 15 minutes, their score was 20- 15. Even though, Sasuke was leading, but he had to admit Sakura was good. She sure made him sweat, although it wasn't as though they were playing a serious game. In fact, most of the time, they were simply fooling around. Like on one case when Sasuke was trying to shoot a three pointer, instead of blocking him, she literally jump onto him, as she tried to grab the ball from his hands. She did manage to knock the ball out, but it resulted in the both of them falling, hard, on the ground. Fortunately for Sakura, she had Sasuke to cushion her fall, seeing that he had landed first, which she found quite amusing.

"Holy crap! Twerp! What were you trying to do?!" Sasuke cried out in bewilderment.

"Erm, trying to block you?" Sakura replied with a sheepish laugh.

"Well, that wasn't funny."

"Well, it seemed so, seeing how you're trying to muffle a laughter?"

Replying Sakura with a grunt, the two continued with the game, which ended with a whole lot of fouls, as they continued fooling around, resulting in being twice as exhausted.

All of a sudden, Sasuke asked, "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" Sakura questioned him, a look of hurt and annoyance starting to form on her face.

"Well, ya. Sort of." Sasuke replied sheepishly.

"Nothing at all?" Sakura asked, trying once more.

"No, I don't."

Immediately Sakura felt anger rising within her. Clenching her fist, she spoke through gritted teeth "Well, you got drunk. I brought you home."

"That's all?"

"Yes, that's all! I'm tired, I'm going home." With that, Sakura grabbed he things and stomped off.

Left in confusion at Sakura's sudden change in attitude, Sasuke decided to follow her.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called after her, only to result in her increase in pace. Trying once more, he called again, "SAKURA!" Again, she ignored him. This time he decided to run after her.

Finally catching up with the pinkette, Sasuke grabbed her elbow and turned her around only to face a crying girl.

"Sakura. What's wrong?!" Sasuke asked, shocked and surprised, whichever that deem fit to describe his current feelings, since he was experiencing both.

"I-I … I don't know!" Sakura replied through her sobs. She had no idea why she was feeling this hurt, and felt pathetic and helpless.

"Why don't you know? It must be something." Sasuke urged. "Was it something I did or said? Tell me." He was feeling at lost. He never encountered a crying girl before. And her, not knowing the reason isn't helping at all.

'Yes, it was that damn kiss. And I freaking have no idea why?!' Somehow, all Sakura could do was shook her head in confusion. She could barely even speak. "I don't know."

"Fine, if you don't know that's ok. But would you at least stop crying?" Sasuke gently told the girl. But all she could do was nod in response. Sighing, he gave up for now," Good, now I'll take you home, then you'll rest alright?"

Another nod.

* * *

When Sakura reached home, she was exhausted. She needed sleep, lot of it. However, efore she could make any movement, her mom was already heading towards her, at lightning speed.

"Goodness me! Sakura. What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Sakura whispered.

"Well, you looked worse as compared to this morning." Ayako told her, as she looked worriedly at her daughter.

"I'm fine mom. Just need sleep."

"Oh. Alright. But I've got something to tell you."

"Yes?" Sakura queried wearily.

"Your dad and I will be going out of town with the Uchihas over the weekend. Starting tomorrow. Kakeru will be joining us. So technically, you'll be left alone. Will you be fine?"

"Wha-what? I mean ya, I'll be fine. But why all of a sudden? I never heard you mention about it before." Sakura asked.

"It's business thing. It was impromptu. So you won't mind?"

"Well, no I won't."

"Good. Now I heard Sasuke will be alone too. So if there's anything just give us a call, or find him. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Huh… Eh… Okay…" Sakura was uncertain. Especially after the embarrassing scene she made just now, se didn't know how to face the raven hair boy. Dragging herself to her room, Sakura took a quick shower, then went to bed. She thought hard and long about earlier on. 'It was just a kiss.' So why is she so troubled over it. 'Was it because it's my first?'

Coming to no conclusion, Sakura felt frustrated, and decided to give up and sleep. However, closing her eyes, she started seeing flashes from the last night and the dreams she had. Huffing in annoyance, she knew that this was going to be another bad sleep.

* * *

It was nine o'clock and Sasuke was preparing for bed. He just had an exhausting experience earlier on. With the fouling and the fooling around, while playing basketball, and Sakura's crying incident. He still hasn't had a clue why she did so, and to think he had been pondering so long over it, ever since he got home. It was annoying how he couldn't figure it out.

And then it hit him. He had only realized that he had been fretting over her problem. And since when he ever cared about such trivial matters? Sure she was a friend. But the only friend he ever truly bothered so much about was Naruto, and it wasn't even so troublesome. So why?

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his room door.

Creaking open, Itachi walked it.

"Oi." Greeted the older Uchiha with a smirked.

"What?" Sasuke asked stoically.

"Nothing, just letting you know, Dad, Mom, and I will be leaving for China tomorrow. And the Harunos will be joining us as well. Except for Sakura. Mom wants you to help Ayako-san look out for her daughter."

"Hn."

"Hn." Itachi smirked again. "Speaking of which, what happened last night? Coming home knocked out, reeking of alcohol, and brought home by Sakura! Tsk, tsk. Did she drown you in alcohol or what?"

"Hn, none of you business."

"Hn, whatever it is. Sakura is still a girl. If you're drunk, make sure you're dead drunk before going close to her. You don't want to end up raping someone and getting yourself into trouble." Itachi warned hi little brother in a joking manner.

"Itachi! Shut your trap, you pervo." Sasuke chided, shocked at the dirty ideas his brother suggested. Which had sort of affected himself, as Sasuke felt hotness creeping up his neck, and dirty thoughts started invading his mind.

"Hn, as you wish." Itachi smirked again before leaving.

'Idiot.' Saskue mentally scolded his brother. But now that Itachi said that. He actually considered a thought similar to that. 'What if I really did something unruly? Inner mentioned about something being despicable.' Starting to freak out, Sasuke immediately called Naruto.

"Yo, teme. What's up?! Rare of you to call me at such hour." The blonde greeted.

"Whatever. I need to know what happened last night."

"What happened last night?"

"Yes, what happened? After,… after I…"

"You mean, when you got drunk?"

"Hell yeah!"

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!" Naruto yelled.

"Ya, whatever, just tell me."

"YOU, TEME, IS REALLY A BIG FAT BAKA BUFFON!!!"

"Ya, just get straight to the point!" Sasuke said seething. He was already beginning to lose patience.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T REMEMBER. HOW COULD YOU? …"

"DOBE!" Sasuke shouted .

"You kissed her…"

Interrupting his friend Sasuke started a threat, "I'm warning you. Hurry and…" only to stop short when he heard the word."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled. So loud that his parents and Itachi came running over to see what happened.

Quickly hanging up the call, and reassuring his family that everything was fine, Sasuke slipped into his bed. He couldn't believe what he heard. Kiss?! Who?! Sakura?!

Deinitely, no way. He couldn't have. It's illegal. Tentatively, he likes Sakura. But he didn't love her to want to kiss her, did he? It was impossible. He was drunk. It must have been a mistake.

* * *

**A/N: **

**First ups, I would like to thank you people for your awesome reviews. It really meant quite a lot for the last chapter, cos it was a climatic moment, and everyone wants to enjoy it, so I was quite worried if it turned out weird. And thank you to .b10330m, being my newest reader, and saying that I write great stories, awww… Haha, well, truthfully my English sucks so, hah. Thanks a lot.**

**Thanks to Lipinha, BlessTheDevil, Kyoko Izumi-Sama-Baka, Kaydreams and lots of the rest who have also reviewed in the previous chapters. **

**I can't thank you guys enough, so here I am with a new chapter. Enjoy : ))**

**Sorry if this one's shorter.**

**Well, I did try to upload one before Christmas. And now I'm off to camp. Hopefully I could finish a chapter before New Year's. Wish me luck XX)**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

'thoughts'

"spoken"

'**inner'

* * *

  
**

Chapter 11

'Kiss. Kiss, kiss. Kiss, kiss, kiss. Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss. Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, …'

Widening his eyes in shock, Sasuke sat up in a frantic. 'A dream. I think. It was, wasn't it?' Sasuke questioned himself.

It was 11 in the morning, and the raven haired boy was exhausted. He had barely slept. Afterall, how could anyone do, when the entire night, the word 'kiss' had been chanting through one's mind. It was scary. Yet, the Uchiha had still found it unbelievable he actually did it, and worse, to Sakura.

'You sure it wasn't a mistake?'

'**Hn**.'

'Dammit. Tsk. I should apologize to Saskura. But how? I mean, what if she broke down again?'

-Clock reads: 11:05

'Hn, Mom and Dad had already left.' Sasuke thought to himself. He was still fretting over what to do, and currently was at such a lost, he began stoning.

* * *

-Clock reads: 12:00

"Oi."A cold voice slipped into the room, causing Sasuke snapped back into reality. Turning towards the voice, he found a pink hair girl, in shorts and tee, standing by his bedroom door.

"Sa- Sakura!?" Stuttered the young Uchiha in surprised, earning a smirk from his friend. 'What is she doing here?'

As though reading his mind, Sakura said in a stoic expression," Mikoto-san had lunch prepared before leaving. Said she included my share. Mom made me do it too."

Bored as she sounded, and pretended, inwardly, she was actually blushing. Yes, once again, she was witnessing Sasuke in his hot bod. And yes, she did have to admit, cos it is a fact. But then again, its not as if she doesn't have a nice bod herself, 'I mean, I work out. I've got a well toned body, just so happened not to be chiseled abs and well, more toned.' Sakura mentally defended herself, as a proof that she wasn't going gaga over some guy.

"You better get up already, I'm gonna go heat up the food." Sakura muttered dryly, then left his room and headed to the kitchen.

No matter how shocked he was from her presence, Sasuke still felt, in a sense, shy, from being topless in front of Sakura. Sure, it wasn't the first time, and rather he should have gotten pretty much use to it already. 'But still,… tsk.'

In fact the more Sasuke thought about it, the more he felt embarrassed, and guilty. 'I really need to apologize to her.' Sasuke decided with a sigh.

* * *

Sakura was at the Uchiha's dining table. The food had already been heated, and right now, all she has to do is waiting for a certain raven hair baka to come down for lunch. 'It's already been half an hour, there isn't a need to take half an hour for a bath! Where is he?' Sakura thought impatiently.

Finally as if on cue, the young, male Uchiha entered the room. Taking a seat opposite her, and without any courtesy, Sasuke began to dig in.

Feeling annoyed at his ill table mannerism, Sakura picked her chopstick and gave a good whack on his hand.

"What was that for?!" winced the young man.

"We haven't say grace." Sakura stated, earning a rolled eye from her companion. Giving him a glare, Sakura clasped her hands, with Sasuke following suit, in unison, they said, "Itadakimasu." And finally began eating.

Silence fell between the two during the entire meal, as Sasuke contemplated to start a conversation since Sakura was basically ignoring him.

After their meal, Sakura began clearing the dishes. Sasuke offered to help but was denied of it. In a whole, it seemed pretty much that Sakura was mad with him. It didn't surprise him that she was, but it was bugging him. It bugged him that he found it difficult to apologize to her. It bugged him that he didn't remember the kiss, seeing that it was his first (but that's not the point). It bugged him that she was angry with him. It bugged him that Sakura was barely speaking to him. And the most annoying thing that bugged him was he didn't know why it bugged him so much.

'Damn.' Sasuke mentally cursed to himself.

Following Sakura to the kitchen, Sasuke stood behind her and watch as she washed up the dishes and place them on the racks to dry, as he figured out how to apologize to her.

All of a sudden, Sakura turned to him. With cold, and serious eyes, she spoke. " Look. I'm sorry about yesterday. It wasn't intentional. I didn't mean to break down in front of you. If you wanna know why, don't bother. It was something random, none of you business so you don't have to waste your time worrying about it." With that, she started to leave.

"Sakura." Sasuke started as he grabbed a hold on her wrist. Swallowing his pride, Sasuke continued," It's not your fault. You don't have to apologize, in fact you have every right to get upset or even beangry. The one who should be apologizing, is me."

Sakura turned to face the raven hair boy, who was then looking down remorsefully, his face hidden partially by his fringe. "It's all my fault, sorry." Sasuke spoke in a low voice.

Despite the calm and firm façade he had carried, deep within, Sasuke's heart was thumping like crazy, and he was trembling with nervousness, that he was pretty sure the pink hair female could feel it, as he kept his grip on her. True enough, she could feel his trembling hands on hers. No, it was not because he was holding her hand, but because Uchichas rarely apologizes, and there he is, probably the first to say it to others, other than another Uchiha. Even with Naruto, any arguments, there wasn't a need to apologize; it was all felt from the heart. Yet, there was a need to say out right to this person, this girl, this pink hair girl, his friend. And why was that? Sasuke hadn't had any clue, but he said it, again. " I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have kiss you."

Smiling lightly, Sakura reassured the young man, " I understand, I forgive you." Yet, secretly, Sakura wasn't all too happy about the word 'shouldn't'. Brushing her thoughts aside, she beamed at the raven hair teen.

Hearing the lighten tone in her voice, Sasuke immediately look up to see his smiling friend, "Really?"

"Yup." Sakura answered brightly. Yet, somehow there seemed to be fakeness in that smile.

Smirking, Sakura inched closer to him. Pulling him closer to her, and with a mischievously, menacing voice, she whispered into his year, "But that doesn't mean you deserve no punishment." causing Sasuke to widen his eye in surprise. Immediately, Sakura jumped onto Sasuke, climbing on him, and noogied him.

"Holy sh-!!!" Sasuke yelp in shocked and in pain. "Damn you pinky! That hurt."

"What you say, baka?" Sakura dared him to repeat the name call, and noogied him harder.

"Ouch, you stupid woman! Get off me." Sasuke yell to the pinkette. With her weight and the noogie-ing from Sakura, Sasuke was having trouble supporting himself, and the two teens crashed to the ground.

With Sakura landing beside the boy, she scolded him jokingly, "Baka! You're suppose to cushion my fall. Look, it is all your fault I'm hurting."

"Hey, you fell on your side, I've got worse falling on my back. So stop complaining."

Sitting up, Sakura stuck her tongue out at the young man. "I don't care, you owe me."

" No, I do not!" Sasuke said firmly, but the petite girl insisted.

"Well, I don't care, and I say cook me dinner, and buy me ice cream." Seeing no way to change her mind, the ebony hair teen sighed, giving up and 'tsk-ed' with annoyance.

"Whatever."

Smirking, Sakura happily stated," I win again."

Half an hour later, they were at the supermarket shopping for dinner that Sasuke promised to cook. Sakura knows, she isn't a very demanding person, and definitely not spoilt. Although she insisted that Sasuke does things, she'd still be unbothered should he have insisted on his side. But with him agreeing to do so, somehow it had made her happy. She felt doted and loved. Not like love, love. No,Sasuke doesn't loves her, Sakura mentally. However so, she still likes the feeling.

Shopping was easy, and took quite fast, seeing Sasuke had already decided what he was going to cook, and knowing the ingredients he needed. The only reason why it took longer than usual was because of Sakura who couldn't decide on her ice cream.

She wanted Haagan Dazs, but the supermart didn't offer it in Strawberry flavor. She wanted to have chocolate too, since Sasuke doesn't really take a liking to sweet stuff, and he seemed to be fine with the chocolate cone she got him the last time. But, she really wanted strawberry ice cream right then. After 15 minutes, Sakura finally made a choice on an inexpensive, small tub of Strawberry ice cream as she decided that her friend should vary his taste in ice cream.

After making payment, which Sakura insisted on paying half of it, the two made their way back to the Uchiha household and began preparation for dinner.

Once more, Sasuke had brought his laptop down, which Sakura immediately took a seat in front of it and pushed him into the kitchen.

Switching it on, she was surprised her wallpaper was still up. Did he decided to leave it or has he not seen it? Shrugging it off, she went on browsing the internet while blasting rock music from Sasuke's iTunes. After an hour, Sakura was bored and wandered into the kitchen, hoping maybe she could find something to do.

Seeing her, Sasuke immediately assigned her to wash and cut the vegetables before frying them.

By 5.30pm, dinner was ready. Before them lay dishes of vegetables, steamed fish, chicken fillet and potato soup. Sitting down, the two began with their meal.

As expected how mouth savoring the food looked, they tasted just as good. And Sakura mentally decided and agreed that the raven hair boy was indeed a good cook.

After dinner, the two spent their time sitting in the living room while Sakura enjoyed her ice cream, and force feeding Sasuke, and technically, talk about nonsensical things.

"Come Sasuke, open your mouth wide." Sakura chirped.

"No way. I only said I'd try it. So keep the spoon to your mouth." The raven boy squirmed in his seat as he tried to pry away from the pinkette who was literally clinging onto his arm, as she try to convince him to take another scoop.

"Please, Sasuke." Sakura pleaded. "I can't finish all these by myself."

"That's your own fault for buying more than you can finish."

"But I meant it for us to share. You know, nice things are enjoyed better when shared among friends. Especially between best buddies." Sakura whined. "Unless, you don't consider me your friend."

"As my friend, you jolly know well, I do not like sweets." Sasuke hissed.

"And as your friend, it is my job to introduce new experiences to you."

"I did eat the ice cream the last time."

"But it's a different flavor this time. I mean, come on it doesn't taste that bad, I know you like it." Sakura whined once more, trying to persuade her fair skinned friend.

"I.. I don't." Sasuke declared. In fact it wasn't entirely true. The ice cream wasn't that bad, but it still doesn't really clicks to him.

"I... I…" Sakura was lost for words, she really hadn't have any more ideas to get the young man to help her in finishing it. "Fine. As you wish." Sakura pouted, and moved off the sofa and onto the single couch, far away from Sasuke, where she sulked and continue eating the ice cream.

At the sight of his friend throwing a childish tantrum, had amused the Uchiha greatly, yet it annoyed him. It annoyed him as how he didn't like to see her alone. He likes to see her smile. It charmed him like how an innocent child does it to anyone else. It made him want to protect her. Suddenly, the boy frowned when he realized what he was thinking. Shaking his head, and with a sigh, he made his way over to the rosette.

"Sakura." He called, only to be ignored. Lowering himself, he met her at eye level, where she was sulking to the tub of desert, still ignoring him. Giving up, Sasuke took the tub from her hands, which she let go in surprise. Looking at her, he indicated Sakura to pass him the spoon which she did.

Settling back down in the sofa, Sasuke began eating the ice cream. Since he was already eating it, Sasuke decide to enjoy the desert. A minute later, the rosette walked over to him, and tugged on the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"Sasuke." Sakura squeaked. "You aren't angry, are you?" She asked nervously.

"Hn." Grunted the male.

"Sasuke… Don't be mad. I'm sorry." Pouted Sakura. Seeing her expression, Sasuke immediately felt his heart skip a beat. He felt himself soften at presence of the pink hair girl, but he still wanted to continue feigning annoyance at her.

He did fine, until Sakura decided to use the one thing, Sasuke never expected, that was effective against his weakness.

"Sasuke." Sakura whined, and poked a finger at his side, causing dear Sasuke to jumped, almost toppling the tub of ice cream. Yes, indeed. Much to his cold and cool exterior, Uchiha Sasuke is a very ticklish person, hence he barely allowed anyone go close to him.

Surprised by his action, and what she found out, Sakura burst out laughing as she tried repeating her attack. This caused Sasuke to shift away from her.

"Aww, Sasuke, don't be afraid. I don't bite." Teased the pinkette as she moved towards him.

"Whatever, but I'm warning you. If you let this slip to anyone and especially to either to Itachi, dobe or Hyugga, you'd be so dead. You hear me?" Sasuke said seriously.

"Ok." The female agreed easily. "And although I'm glad you enjoy the desert, I want to eat me ice cream too. So can I have it?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." And passed her the tub. Sakura continued eating her ice cream in bliss while she offered the Uchiha spoonfuls in between her own mouthfuls.

It was 9 o'clock by the time she finished her desert, and decided to head home. Seeing it was dark outside, Sasuke offered to walk his friend over.

"Call me if you need anything." Sasuke told the girl.

"Okay. Goodnight." Sakura said, then entered her house. While returning his house, Sasuke noticed how the air was chilly all of a sudden, and saw that the night sky was turning red, indicating a storm for the night. Hurriedly, Sasuke entered his house which was much warmer.

Yet somehow, no matter how warm his house was at that time, it seemed to have lost certain warmth after Sakura left. This disturbed Sasuke quite a bit.

**A/N:**

**Omg. I am seriously, very, very, very happy, I can't stop smiling. Well, technically it's cos I opened my mail to find more reviews. Got me so excited, I had to write another chapter. And I managed one by the new year's. So here it is.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**And so it seems, I think this will be quite a long story. Sorry for that, as I see how you guys are looking forward to a happy ending between Sasuke and Sakura. But as you know, these usually happens only at the ending. **

**A early new year's gift from me to all of ya.  
**

**Happy New Year :)))**

**With love, thinkthoughts  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

'thoughts'

"spoken"

'**inner'

* * *

  
**

Chapter 12

Sasuke had just came out from his bath, and decided to go online while waiting for his hair to dry. Switching on his Mac Book, he got a shock of his life when the screen displayed a collage of Sakura. He wasn't angry, in fact he was much amuse by it, and felt really unbelievable and well, technically, the only thing that kept running through his mind was,' what-the-fuck.'

He was about to do something to it, when a chat window opened. It was Sakura.

Cherryblossom: Hey, surprise to see you online.

Uchiha.S: Hn.

Cherryblossom: Ack. We're online now! I can't believe you're still 'hn-ing' Baka!

Uchiha.S: Hn.

Cherryblossom: Tsk, so how you like your wallpaper? Lovely ain't it.

Just then, a thunderous thunder bellowed above them, blackness took over, followed by a scream from opposite his room. Apparently, a short circuit had occurred. Looking up at Sakura's room, he noticed that her house was in darkness as well. Soon, he heard his phone rang.

* * *

It had started raining when Sakura finished her bath. Looking out her window, she noticed that it was quite a heavy downpour, which was fine by her, as long as the heavens were kind to her and simply rain without Mr Lightning and Mr Thunder. She had always been afraid of them, even till now. And of all times, without her family, she prayed hard she could survive through this night. Turning on her computer, she noticed a certain ebony hair boy online, and decided to talk to him, hopefully to keep her mind off this dreadful weather. In the middle of their chat, a sudden streak of bright light and roar of thunder across the sky caused her to scream and jumped into her bed and under her covers, and all of a sudden, it was darkness.

'Fuck.' Sakura cried in her mind, immediately she earned for company, and a certain ebony hair male so happened to be the first to came to her thought.

Immediately, she reached out for her cellphone that was lying on her bedside table, and dialed her friend's number.

"Sasuke." She uttered with a tremble.

"Hn."

"There's a blackout over at my house. Would you mind coming over?"

"Be right there." Came a reply after a short pause.

* * *

Sighing, Sasuke decide he could fix his house later on. Sakura needed rescue more. Switching off his laptop, and grabbing an umbrella, the raven hair boy headed over to the Harunos' residence.

The rain was drenching him and the wind was howling in a haunting rhythm, which had Sasuke shivered slightly. Pounding on the door, which opened after a moment , Sasuke found himself looking at a ridiculously-wrapped-in-a-comforter Sakura, trembling as she held a tight grip on her flash light.

Sasuke thought the sight of her was hilarious, yet at the same time it pained him to see her looking so frightful and helpless. Placing a reassuring hand on her frail shoulder, Sasuke led her to the kitchen. Grabbing a stool from the corner, he climbed up to the power box, and tried flicking on the circuit. Apparently, the problem didn't lie with the house, in fact he realized that it might be a mass, street power failure. Turning to look out of the window, he confirmed his guess. It was pitch dark outside, and the only thing he could do was to put Sakura to bed.

However, before he could usher her out of the kitchen, another flash of the lightning and a thunder had the pinkette jumped out of her comfort zone and into Sasuke's strong arms. With her within his embrace, Sasuke decided that Sakura was extremely frightened to be trembling so hard, and not to mention, with her body against his, he could practically feel her heart racing at a speed, it was a though it would leap out any time soon.

"Sakura." Sasuke muttered. She was hugging him a little too tightly, and he needed air. "Sakura." He called again, again getting no sign of her letting go soon. Having no choice, Sasuke pried her off him and held her hands instead. Cupping her face with his huge hand, Sasuke tilted her head up so he could see her face. To his surprise, tears were threatening to fall. "Sakura. It's ok." The young Uchiha told his friend, trying hard to reassure her. "I'm here okay? Let's make our way to your room now so you can get some sleep alright?"

Sakura managed to reply with a nod, however another thunder sent her flying back to the ebony hair boy's embrace. Seeing that it'd be harder for her to let go, Sasuke gave up and decided to carry her instead, via bridal style, and up they went to Sakura's room.

Even after laying her on her bed, Sakura still refused to let go. Having no other way out, the young man made himself comfortable and lay beside her as she continued clinging to his arm.

Surprisingly, for the rest of the night, Sakura managed to sleep in peace, which was fine by Sasuke as long as he gets to sleep.

* * *

It was morning and the sun was streaming in through the glass windows, waking a pinkette up. Fluttering her eyes open, Sakura saw herself tangled up in someone's arms.

'Hmm… Comfortable. Smells nice too.' Sakura dazedly smiled to herself.

Then her eyes widened in shock. 'SOMEONE?! What-the-!' Looking up, she found herself embraced by Uchiha Sasuke! Then she screamed.

Immediately, the young man opened his eyes, and got up with a panic. "Sakura! What happened?" He asked her, clearly in a shock and at a lost at what's happening.

However, all Sakura could do was point at him and continue screaming. Not knowing what to do, Sasuke decide to cover her mouth, hoping to muffle her a bit. And she bit his hand instead.

"OUCH!" Cried the dark hair boy. "What was that for?!" as he tried to free himself from the pink hair girl.

Finally, she stopped screaming.

"What the heck are you doing in my bed?!" demanded the pinkette.

"What?! Hey, it was all because you refused to let me go last night!" Sasuke answered.

"I- " Sakura was about to speak, when she suddenly remembered. "Oh."

" Oh?! It's that all you can say?! Oh?!" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "After you woke me up with your screaming and biting me?!"

"Heh. " Sakura grunted sheepishly. "Sorry. And thanks."

Seeing her smile replacing her fright from last night, had easily put Sasuke at ease, and it wasn't hard to forgive someone with such a sweet smile. Sasuke could literally feel his heart melting.

'Wait, did I just thought that?' Sasuke frowned inwardly.

'**Yup**.' Inner Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

'What!!! NOO! I refuse to believe that just happened, nothing happen.' Sasuke repeated the line over and over in his mind, trying to convince himself.

'You like her, stop living in denial.'

'No, I don't!' Sasuke declared, and then started arguing with his inner. However, was called back to reality, when he felt a sting on his right cheek.

Looking at Sakura, he demanded, "What the hell was that for?!"

"That's for not answering me after calling you five times." Sakura answered stoically.

"Oh." But it hurt, Sasuke thought. She sure used a lot of strength, he decided, and began rubbing his sore cheek.

"It hurts?" Sakura asked the boy when she noticed him rubbing his face, and reached out to soothe his face when he subtly nodded. "Sorry." Sakura grimaced.

Feeling her supple skin against his unshaven face, had Sasuke's heart running as thought through a one kilometer sprint (**not that, there's such a thing**.) Unknowingly, a tinge of pink started forming on his cheeks, as he starts to feel a warm sensation crawling up his neck.

"Eh Sasuke? Are you alright? You're face is red, and you're feeling warm. Are you having a fever?" Sakura queried, bring her hand to his forehead while she peered closely at her friend's blank face, as it slowly, obliviously to Sakura, screamed embarrassment. This resulted in further reddening of Sasuke's face and he hurriedly turn away from her.

"I'm fine." Muttered the teen. "It's already morning; I guess you don't need me around, so I better get going."

"Eh." Sakura squeaked in surprise and disappointment. "Oh, okay." And she walked him to her door.

"Sasuke, thanks again." The rosette smiled gratefully.

"Aa." Sasuke replied with a smirk before leaving.

* * *

The afternoon went by boringly, as Sakura sat in front of her laptop, watching lame videos on youtube. It was only until _somebody_ decided to go online.

Cherryblossom: Hey.

Uchiha.S: Hn.

Cherryblossom: Can you stop that?! It's annoying.

Uchiha.S: Whatever.

Cherryblossom: Ass.

Uchiha.S: …

Cherryblossom: You're impossible.

Cherryblossom: Oh, forget it. Have a question for you anyway.

Uchiha.S: Hn.

Cherryblossom: Tsk, why are you like home most of the time instead of out with Naruto and the rest.?

Uchiha.S: They've got girlfriends for company. Don't need me around.

Cherryblossom: Ouch. That sucks. But you must have thank God for having me around, have you? *smirks*

Uchiha.S: Hn.

Cherryblossom: Tsk.

Cherryblossom: Idiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiot

Uchiha.S: …

Cherryblossom: lol. Ass, I'm bored. Entertain me.

Uchiha.S: *smirks* dream on pinky.

Cherryblossom: I swear Sasuke you are so dead the next time I see you. And that would be now.

Immediately, Sakura switched off her computer and dashed out of her house and over to the Uchihas. Pounding on the door, she demanded the raven hair teen to open up.

A moment later, the door swung open to reveal the tall figure of the young Uchiha.

"Uchiha." Sakura hissed. "You're so dead!" Forcing her way through, she tackled the teen, wrestling with him on the floor as she tried to attempt a bonk on his head.

"Sakura!" yelp the young man. "Get off me, woman." As he tried to pry her off. However, the girl was petite and frail, no matter how strong she is, it's an obvious lost for her against him. In order not to hurt her, too badly, Sasuke had no choice but to lose to her. But technically, he didn't lose because he let her, but because the pinkette decide to use her secret weapon against his weakness. All so immediately, Sakura changed her tactic, and target her finger at his sides.

Having no other way to make her stop, Sasuke had to make use of his advantage. Unleashing his hidden strength, Sasuke grabbed both of Sakura's wrist, and turned her over. So, technically, he was on all fours, on top of her. His legs lay beside her, and his hands pinning her down. Causing Sakura to blush, or simply turn red from the wrestle. Whichever it is, the red tinge in her face brought out the more feminine side of her, making her look really cute, or so, as Sasuke thought.

'Fuck. Did I just think that?' Sasuke asked himself. Knowingly it was true, he shook himself back into reality to see Sakura grinning at him, trying to get up.

"You think you got me?" the pinkette egged him on. "Try again Uchiha. You know I can beat you anytime."

She was seriously, enjoying herself. "Hn. You're one dangerous person, ya know." Sasuke told the girl. "Being a girl, have you any idea what I could easily do to you." He added, with a very seductive tone, causing Sakura to widen her eyes.

"You wouldn't!" She threatened. Of 'cos she knows him enough that he wouldn't try anything stupid. But then again, with a guy and a girl at their age, while their hormones were raging about. Yet, had he wanted to try anything funny, he would have done that last night.

"Well, technically I would." Sasuke smirked. And with that, he grabbed both her wrists within his huge hand, and started tickling her with his the other hand. This resulted with a squirming and screaming Sakura, pleading him to stop. She was starting to tear from laughing, when the dark hair boy finally stop. "That will teach you, not to mess with an Uchiha." Roared the young man, as he raised his arms in fake domination. Whereas the young Haruno simply lay on the ground in exhaustion as she laughed at his silliness.

* * *

The next day was also spent entirely with each other at Sasuke's house. Brunch, followed by whipping the Uchiha's ass at Counter Strike, and at Monopoly, and finally dinner, which they ate out.

Returning to his house, they decided to watch a REC and Silent Hill.

REC was freaking ass scary. And Sakura spent most of the time whimpering behind Sasuke's sleeve. (**Yes, you get the drift of sitting beside someone, then pulling up their sleeve to cover your view of the television**.) It exhausted the pinkette from all the excitement, that when they watched Silent Hill, the movie seemed like a flop, immediately boring the young woman who ended up falling asleep on her friend's shoulder.

It was only at the end of the show did Sasuke realized his sleeping companion. It was already 12 midnight, and it was such a drag to have to bring her over to her house. Not to mention, how serene she looked when Sakura was asleep that Sasuke couldn't bear to wake her up.

As though a usual thing, Sasuke carried the rosette to his room and laid her in his bed. He had intended to sleep in Itachi's room, however to his dismay, it was locked, and no way was he gonna sleep in his parents' room – over his dead body.

Looking back at Sakura, Sasuke decided to change into sleeping clothes, basically a pair of boxers and a simple t-shirt. Flopping onto his bed beside the rosette, Sasuke was about to fall asleep, when a voice spoke.

'**Say, isn't this a first time a female is sleeping in your bed?**' Inner Sasuke commented.

'Hn.' Grunted outer Sasuke as he shrugged away the comment. Yet, as he thought of, the warm feeling came back crawling up his neck, and flushing his cheeks. 'Ya, so?' asked his outer, feigning nonchalance.

'**Hn. I'm surprise you'd even stay so calm.**' Inner smirked.

'She's just a friend. So you better stay away.' Sasuke growled threateningly.

'**Hn.**'

Turning towards the pink hair female, he noticed how her porcelain-like face was glowing in bliss against the moonlight that was streaming into the room. Dazedly, he stared at the rosette. Captivated, he attempted to bring his hand to brush a few stray strands off her face, however, decided to drop it instead. Clenching his fist, his jaw set, Sasuke mentally swore to never let a scratch lay on her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So how? So how? Like it? I finally updated =)) **

**Cos like I said, chances are, this might be a long story. But it depending on the reviews there might be changes to it too. Furthermore, I decided, not to ask for reviews anymore. Cos I figured that if my story is good, there isn't a need to ask. If it's bad, I'm sure flames would not be any lesser either. But I'll say it first, reviews make a huge difference to every chapter I write.**

**Oh, and another note, school's starting in a couple of days time. So, as you know, updates will be taking longer once again. Sorry.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

'thoughts'

"spoken"

'**inner'

* * *

  
**

Chapter 13

It was the day before school start, and currently the clique was having another gathering at Timbre. This time however, they made sure none of them get drunk. Afterall, it was never a good thing to miss school on the first day. Not especially with Tsunade-sama as principal. Even if there isn't going to have formal classes. Being seniors, they all should know better.

Earlier on they had dinner at the Barbeque House, and now they were simply listening to music played by the club's guest band, E2, while sharing their memories of the past two years at Konoha High.

"Oh goodness," Tenten was saying." I can't believe that time flew so quickly. Soon we're graduating from here." She was already on the brink of tears, and Neji was soothing her by rubbing her shoulders, hoping for her to calm down.

"Yes, oh my gosh. Man, luckily for you Sakura to join us here and be part of our memories." Ino smile warmly at the bubblegum hair girl, causing the young Haruno to blush slightly.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at her humbleness. "Stupid girl, acting all coy aye." He teased, earning a whack from Sakura, before she turned and added to the rest.

"Indeed, initially I didn't know what to expect when I returned. Now, I'm so glad I did, I can't wait for school to start. Wonder what it'll be like."

"I assure you'll enjoy school other than assignments and weird people like some of our senseis, but they're technically really nice, so it's fine." Ino flashed a reassuring smile."Plus there is always us.".

"Not to mention fan girls." Naruto added in, causing Sasuke and Neji to glare at him.

"Fan girls?" Sakura queried, cocking a head to one side.

"Ya. A whole lot of scary female species, who are always chasing the two over here." Naruto snickered, oblivious to the two prodigies rising annoyance, pointing at Neji and Sasuke.

Amused, Sakura laughed out loud. "Are you for real? Like what's so good about them?" As she blatantly insulted the two studs in the group. But of 'cos it was in a joking manner.

"Hn." Grunted, both of them in reply.

"Oh I don't know, but I think they are all blind. Although I must say, fortunately for Neji, his fans decreased after he and Tenten started dating." Naruto smirked, then turning to glance at Sasuke, only to be ignored.

* * *

It was around 10, when Sasuke and Sakura were walking home.

"So I see, someone has fan girls aye?" She snickered. "How unbelievable." However, all Sasuke did was smirked back. It was nice to see her happy, he decided.

A comfortable silence had fallen between the two friends as Sakura observed her companion. It was true enough that she hadn't meant it when she teased the two. Although she did thought that Neji looked gay enough with his as-silky-as-hers, long, brown hair, while Sasuke really has that angelic face, fronting the devil in him, that is always annoying her in a fun manner. Hah, but truthfully, Sakura did thought her friend was good-looking, with super hot abs she would envy if she was male.

She truly thanked her lucky stars for having to meet him again. He was a great friend, one she hoped never to lose. The past month had been enjoyable how she had spent her days, either shooting hoops, cooking or simply idling at the park or gamed at the Uchihas. Once in a while, they would also meet up with Naruto and gang just like earlier on. Although, like any other guy, he'd sometimes be really annoying, like giving her all kinds of nicknames and not to mention his still lack in vocabulary which totally irritated her, especially when she was looking for an opinion.

Just then, the mischievous pink hair girl jumped onto her raven hair friend, clinging onto his back, and giving him a shock.

"Ack! What the hell are you doing Sakura?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Aww, won't Sasu-chan give his best friend a piggy back ride to her house?" grinned the petite girl.

"Hell yeah, I won't! Especially not, after calling me that!" Sasuke said firmly, as he tried to pry her off.

"Aww, is Sasu-chan angry?" Sakura teased him, and started trailing her finger towards his waist, causing Sasuke to jump, which failed, considering that he was carrying her. And, very unfortunately, causing him to lose his balance once more. Immediately, the two crashed to the floor. Somehow, Sasuke managed to turn and fall face down, to let Sakura fall on his back, and well, he had his face squashed flat onto the hard pavement.(**Ouch! Sorry to Sasuke fans, but don't worry, I won't leave any scar on his porcelain face.**)

"Ouch." Winced Sakura. Turning to her friend, Sakura started shrieking,"Oh my goodness, Sasuke!!! Are you alright?!"

Sitting up, the young man turned to look at the worried looking girl. He could feel a slight stinging sensation on his cheek and forehead, and he bet both areas have at least been grazed.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, your face been grazed." Sakura winced once more, as she reached off to brush away some of the dirt near his wounds. "We better get you home and wash up the wounds before it gets infected."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, as he turned away to hide his flushing cheeks. Yes, indeed Sakura had added a suffix to his name, the same when they were kids. Not that he had done the same. But it was all because of his mother, Sasuke flashed back.

"_Sakura-chan," Mikoto called._

"_Yes, Mikoto-san?" Sakura asked, they were at the Uchiha's with her mother, for another baking session. _

"_I was just wondering, why you don't address Sasu-chan with the suffix anymore, like when you were younger." The female Uchiha stated in curiosity._

"_Oh, I never really thought about that." Sasuke replied, whilst thinking hard at the idea. "Well, technically, I don't know how our macho-ish Sasuke would react if I added the suffix." Sakura added, with a hint of a plan as she rested her arm on the said Uchiha who was in the kitchen with them._

_Acting nonchalant, Sauke merely grunted a 'hn' giving Sakura the domination, and started adding the '-kun' each time she addressed him, and irritating him at the same time. He truthfully, he didn't like it, cos each time she does it, she coos the entire suffix, on purpose, sending him shivers as each reminded him of his fan girls in school. Yet, by now, he was already pretty much used to it as each of her calling became more natural. And of 'cos, she naturally takes out the suffix as easily whenever she gets irritated by him or is trying to get something across to him._

_End of flashback.-_

Mistaking him for being angry with her, the rosette pouted and started tugging on his sleeve of his shirt. "Come on, Sasuke-kun. Don't be angry alright? I'd make it up to you."

Seeing her display her child-like antics, Sasuke couldn't help but smirked, an indication taken by the pinkette that all is fine and she's forgiven.

"Alrighty, let's go home now." Sakura sang, leading the young Uchiha to his house.

It was 10.30, when they reached Sasuke's house. His parents being early sleepers like hers, had them going to his room quietly, but not before Sakura ran into the kitchen to grab the first aid kit.

However, the pink haired girl decided that he should, might as well wash up before applying the medication, hence she waited awhile, in his room while her friend took a bath. Since it was on his face, Sakura had no choice but to have really close contact as she applied the ointment. Unknowingly to her, the poor man was fighting hard not to blush nor turn away in response. Sure, they were a lot closer, and indeed they had many close contact, yet most of the time, had Sasuke flushing, and with Sakura being the one in control. Well, technically it seemed that way to him, or she might have simply been oblivious about it.

It was already 11 o'clock when they were done, and Sasuke being worried, sent Sakura to her doorsteps. (**I know, Sasuke is worried eh, tsk.**) But of 'cos he had put on a stoic face and was acting strict, and made her allowed him to walk her home.

"Really, Sasuke-kun, I just live next door." Sakura complained, exasperated from his protectiveness. "You're worse than my dad."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, earning a pout from the girl.

"Seriously, you should broaden your use of language." Sakura frowned at him. Then with a smile, she bid him goodnight.

The next morning, a pink hair girl sat up from her bed at the first ring of her alarm clock. It was seven o'clock. Sasuke had instructed that they are to leave house by 7.30am. Pulling herself out of her bed, Sakura went to prepare herself for school. Looking into the mirror, the poor girl had a shock. She looked tired, and her eyes were puffy from the lack of sleep. She had been too nervous for school, she ended up tossing on her bed throughout the night. With a sigh, the young girl went to take her bath.

Putting on her uniform, Sakura looked into her reflection via the full length mirror that stood in the corner of her room. Immediately, she frowned at the sight. Her spring uniform consisted of a long-sleeved white blouse and a red bow that matched a grey plaited skirt, a bit tad too short. It only reached up to her mid thigh, and Sakura was feeling uncomfortable. Afterall, she rarely wears skirts and dresses, let alone anything that short other than shorts itself. Slipping into her black socks and loafers, Sakura picked up her sling bag then made her way downstairs.

Clock reads 07:30.

Sasuke was already waiting the gate for the pinkette. Upon the sight of her coming out of her house, the young Uchiha stood upright and tugged at his own uniform, which was in similarly grey long sleeved shirt and black belt and grey slacks, and black shoes.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun." The rosette smiled brightly, which Sasuke greeted with a smirk of his in return. (** I know, what an ass. Is that all he can do?! *slaps forehead***)

"You looked tired." Sasuke pointed out to his friend, as they started walking. (Very unfortunately, the school does not allow students to drive to school.)

"You can tell? It's that bad huh?" Sakura started pouting.

Afraid to upset her, Sasuke immediately shook his head." It's not, I just so happen to be able to see." And another smirk.

"Ass." Sakura called out, and gave him a light punch on his arm. Then, with a sudden mood change, she started whining. "I was so nervous, I barely slept last night, I had no choice but to use concealer. And you know me, I barely use makeup!"

"Hn. So did you have breakfast?" the ebony haired teen asked.

Shaking her head, Sakura muttered," Didn't feel like it."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in annoyance, then opened up his briefcase and pulled out a small carton of milk and handed it to his companion. "Drink." He instructed.

Frowning to reject, Sakura failed. As long as Sasuke is firm in one thing, no way is it possible to change his mind. "Tsk." Sakura sighed in irritation, but secretly she was thankful for it, as it had somehow calmed her down. Drowning half of it, she passed the carton back to the raven hair boy, indicating for him to finish the rest, which also meant (known to Sasuke only) 'Thank you for the milk, as a sign of my gratitude, let's share *adds smile*', even though Sakura might be frowning or grumbling about it.

Finishing the rest of the milk, Sasuke threw away the carton, just before they entered the school compound. There was another ten more minutes before school officially starts. The two friends were about to head over to a cherry blossom tree by the classroom block, where the rest of the group had agreed to meet. Halfway across the car park, a sudden huge mob of girls suddenly sprout out of nowhere, surrounding both Sakura and Sasuke. The petite girl only understood the reason, when the Uchiha gave an irritated 'hn' and growled," Fan girls."

Tightening a grip on Sakura, the raven hair teen started increasing his pace, almost losing the bunch of pushing-smushing airheads, when a red ball suddenly popped out and clung onto Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." Karin cooed, immediately keeping all the fan girls at bay. And leaving Sakura stunned for a moment. Afterall, it did seem weird for another girl to simply hugged Sasuke-kun, since she hadn't experience it before. And well, how Sasuke seemed to have naturally gave up trying to pry her off.

Noticing how, the disgustingly pink hair girl was staring at her and her Sasuke-kun, Karin got angry. "Whatcha want?" The red head spat. "Don't even think about stealing my man." And glared daggers at her, hoping to back her off. However, the pink hair girl seemed unfazed, which annoyed Karin even more. Not to mention, how her Sasuke-kun was suddenly starting to look annoyed at herself, confused Karin.

"Sasuke-kun?" The pinkette called out to her friend, her face scrunched up in an indescribable emotion. "Since when you had a girlfriend?"

Sasuke immediately froze, as he eyed the frown forming on the rosette's face. 'He had failed to mention to her about Karin. Damn.'

'**How smart of you**.' Inner scoffed at him.

'Shut it, I forgot about her alright?'

'**Hn**.'

Indeed the raven hair boy had totally forgotten about his 'girlfriend' during the holidays, well it wasn't his fault since she wasn't around to remind him, which was also a good thing. But the bad thing was, Sakura looked pissed, especially when Karin was unreasonably lashing at her.

"Who do you think you are, bitch?! Blatantly calling my Sasuke-kun in that term!!! How dare you."

Anger raged within the pinkette. However, she refuse to create a scene on the first day of shool, taking a deep breathe, Sakura turned and waked away leaving Sasuke with Karin. There was only five minutes left, and Sakura had to hurry over to General Office to acquire her timetable, locker password and other miscellaneous items and admin stuff. After waving a greeting to the Naruto and gang, who were standing by the tree, Sakura brisk through the building. She remembered it was located somewhere around the corner, from the time she came to register. Walking by what seemed to be the cafeteria, the young woman finally spotted the office which was located next door.

Opening the double door, Sakura stepped into the office only to be greeted by a young woman with dark short hair. By which her name tag stated, this woman is Shizune.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Shizune asked.

"Erm, I am Haruno Sakura. I'm a transfer from Chicago." Replied the said girl.

"Just as I thought, haven't seen you around before. Give me a moment while I get your parcel." The lady smiled. She seemed friendly enough, Sakura thought.

After receiving her things, Shizune had instructed that there was an annual start of school, Student Comm., by the principal, and that Sakura should head to the auditorium immediately, since the principal was well known for dislike in tardiness.

Sakura was about to leave the room, a pretty, blonde, busty woman that looked in her mid twenties barged out of the door from the inside. In her hand was a bottle of sake, and she was yelling," Shizune, where's my speech? Hurry, I need right now!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, I'll get it for you right away."

Ignoring the commotion, Sakura made her way to the assembly hall. She was halfway there, when someone by passed her, and yelled for her to hurry up. Sakura noticed that someone was the woman from earlier on, the one Shizune addressed as Tsunade-sama. It seemed that chances are, this lady might very well be the principal. Sakura thought.

'Oh my goodness! PRINCIPAL!' Realized the pink hair girl, as she rushed to catch up or even reach the hall earlier.

After Sakura left, huffing away, only to inflate Karin's confidence and ego, left Sasuke no choice but to drag her around, as the red hair girl refused to let go. Walking over to his friends, Sasuke nodded a greeting, only to be snickered by Naruto while Ino and Tenten look at Karin with annoyance.

"Really, Sasuke. You're an idiot, letting Sakura walked off like that." Ino told him, blatantly disregarding Karin's presence.

"Hey! You're in no position to call Sasuke an idiot, bitch." Karin spat out, only to be ignored by the blonde girl. Speechless by Ino's response, Karin pretended to be uninterested by switching topic, throwing the ultimate question to Sasuke. "So Sasuke-kun, who's the pink hair girl from earlier on."

"Hn."

"Oh, come one, tell me." Karin started whining.

As much as he didn't feel like telling her, Sasuke had no other choice, in order to spare his ears from torture, he muttered. "A friend, alright? Now can you stop whining and let go off me?!" It was obvious, the Uchiha was getting irritated.

However, the red head, simply seemed oblivious to his second question, and only answered the first, as she attempt a sweet(nauseatingly) smile ,"Ok." But kept her hands firmly latched on his arms.

Giving up, Sasuke motioned for the group to start heading to the hall.

Upon reaching the hall, Sakura was glad she wasn't late. Looking around, two-thirds of the auditorum was already filled. She tried keeping in view of her friends, but found them nowhere, feeling insecure, she decided seating down would probably be the safest thing to do, and went over to an area of untaken seats and made herself comfortable.

Walking into the hall, Sasuke started wondering about Sakura. She had simply walked off by herself without saying anything, and he hoped she managed fine. It was only until Naruto shouted into his ear that he spotted Sakura, did Sasuke felt at ease. Making his way over,(while still dragging the red headed skank) Sasuke settled himself beside the rosette.

"Sakura." The teen called to her, only to be ignored by her once more.

True enough, as much as it was clearly written on her face, Sakura was pissed, but deep within, she was more of hurt. Afterall, she did spend almost an entire month with him, and he hadn't breathed a single word of a girlfriend, much less hinted about the fact. To think she considered him her best bud. And not forgetting the red hea'ds rude greeting.

"Look Sakura," The young man tried once more. However, before he could continue, the hall was already hushing, and the talk was commencing, with Tsunade, it meant time to shut up and listen. Sighing, he resolute to shake off Karin and talk to Sakura later on.

* * *

The talk had ended an hour later, and right now, they had an half an hour break before having to report to their home rooms.

Stepping out of the hall, Sasuke immediately tried prying off the bespectacled girl.

"Let go Karin." Sasuke hissed, who seemed to cling even tighter, and gotten more attracted to his cold side. With annoyance increasing at every failed attempt of getting rid of her, Sasuke finally lost his temper and yelled at the girl. "BUG OFF KARIN! YOU'RE STARTING TO PISS ME OFF. IF YOU DON"T LET GO NOW, I SWEAR I'M NOT GONNA EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR PRESENCE!" and attracting the attention of every single person within the 100 meter vicinity, except for a certain pink hair girl, who was waiting by the corner with a bored expression. Sakura would have left if she could, but all her friends were waiting for Sasuke, and well, Ino had made sure she didn't leave.

Although, slightly shocked at his sudden outburst, Karin managed to smile away her nauseatingly sweet smile," Alright Sasuke-kun. I'll leave you for now, while I meet up with my peeps, ya. Make sure you look for me after school." With that, she turned and left. However, unbeknownst to everyone else, the red head was burning with anger. 'How dare he shout at me?! Sasuke-kun never shouted at me once. And now he even threatened to severe ties with me?!' And being Karin, and her love for Sasuke, her only reason for his change in attitude, was the pink hair girl.

* * *

**What will happen now, with Karin's hatred set on Sakura? **

**And what about our main couple? Will Sakura forgive Sasuke? **

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**A/N:**

**LOL. Haa, I know crappy advert. **

**Oh wells, hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I timed skip all of a sudden, but I thought the holidays was getting quite long winded. **

**Thanks a million for you reviews. Love you guys :)))**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

'thoughts'

"spoken"

'**inner'**

* * *

Chapter 14

With Karin out of the way, his friends indicated that it was a now best to appease Sakura who was standing by herself, and decided to leave the two alone as Sasuke cautiously approached her.

"Sakura." Sasuke called. He was already standing beside her, but she made no sign of avoiding him. Thinking he was save he looked into her emerald orbs, only to shiver slightly as they pierced into his own obsidian ones, conveying the hurt and anger she was experiencing.

"Look, Sakura, I'm sorry." Taking a deep breath, he continued." I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about Karin. And I have a very good reason why." Immediately, the pink hair girl frowned. "I do not love her. She was just a fan girl I dated to keep the rest at bay. It worked so far, and I didn't tell you because, I had forgotten all about her while she was away."

Not telling a close friend, hurt, and Sakura was angry. However, hearing his excuse angered her more. Who did he think he was? How dare he assume he had a right to date a girl for such selfish reason? And how dare he actually forget about someone who liked him so much? And to think she actually befriended a jerk like him.

Shaking her head in anger, and unable to control the fury within, Sakura impulsively punched the raven head in rage. "You're such a jerk! Baka!" She screamed. Turning away, she ran off.

Poor Sasuke, stood still, in state of shock. Her punch barely left him unstable, but he was at lost. He didn't understood what went wrong. He didn't understand her. Sakura was upset, when he didn't tell her, and she was even more upset when he did. So what did she want? Still baffled by the incident, the young man dazedly made his way to homeroom, while he rubbed his sore cheek. '**Boy, that must've hurt**.'

'Shut up.' Sasuke said, scowling at his inner, as he decided to head off to homeroom.

* * *

She had run away in rashness, Sakura didn't realize she was lost except until she stopped. She noticed she was far from the classroom block, and assumed she must have run in the opposite direction. Feeling silly having to walk back in the direction she came from, the girl mentally scolded herself. 'Great, now you're so gonna be late for class on the first day of school. How much smarter could you become?' Sighing, Sakura pulled out her timetable and a map that came along with the other miscellaneous sheets she gotten from the office. "Homeroom with Hatake Kakashi at level 3 room 31. Hn, guess I just gotta hurry up." Mused the young girl aloud.

* * *

Kakashi sensei is late, Ino noted to herself. 'Then again, since when is he not.' The blonde girl rolled her eyes with sarcasm. She was currently sitting in class beside Shikamaru, thanking her lucky stars that so far the whole group is in the same homeroom. Turning to look behind her, sat Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto. Whilst sitting by the window behind them, alone and brooding was the Uchiha. She hadn't any idea what happened, but he seemed to be in a very bad mood to exude such tense aura, which was literally suffocating all sitting around him. Things must have gotten real bad with Sakura, the blonde girl decided. Even Naruto thought so. And speaking her pink hair friend, Ino wondered where she had been or if she is even in the same homeroom as they are. Scanning across the room, Ino noticed quite a number of students in class were from her junior year homeroom, which meant something good. Not to mention that the Karin wasn't in it. But if she was in the next door class then it didn't make a difference since that cheerleader was as loud as s jet engine. Ino silently prayed that her thought wasn't true, however was immediately disappointed, when she heard a scream. "HOW CAN MY SASUKE-KUN NOT BE IN SAME HOMEROOM AS I AM?!!"

"Troublesome." Muttered the pineapple-head boy who was sitting beside her.

It was half an hour later did Kakashi finally arrived as usual, coming up with one of his lame excuses. By then, usually the whole class would have shouted 'liar' and other cuss words at the silver hair teacher. However, after two years of the same routine, and being seniors, the students simply glared at him. And well, if you think about it, standing in front of a class of 30 angry students glaring at you with piercing eyes, and in complete silence, really tensed up the whole atmosphere, and literally burying the late comer. It was scary enough for a teacher. Now what happened when all of a sudden an unknown girl with attention-grabbing pink hair walked in, coming in much later than the teacher, interrupting the other students chance of momentarily gaining the upper hand.

It was the utmost scariest first day Sakura ever had. However, the mood seemed to lighten when most of the guys noticed that it was a girl, of flawless skin, and rose-bud lips and oh-so-hot figure standing right in front of them, and not forget her slender legs revealed in courtesy of KHS short uniform skirts. At that moment they were either too busy gawking or drooling to noticed a certain raven hair teen perking up a little and lifting off his suffocating aura.

"So you're the new student huh?" Muttered the teacher, with brows raised. "How about giving the class a brief introduction of yourself, before finding a seat."

"Erm, I-I'm Haruno Sakura," stuttered the obviously nervous girl, who was very much overwhelmed by the enthusiasm seen in the gleam of the males in her class. "I just moved over from Chicago, and erm, I like playing basketball?"

"Alright. So any questions class?" Kakashi asked his students, with the guys replying with wolf-whistles and questions relating to her personal statistics and availability, which unbeknownst to them, was infuriating Sasuke. Ignoring them, Kakashi went on,"I guess you could…" as he scanned through the almost filled class, when he finally caught an empty seat." There. A seat next to Sasuke." Immediately, Sakura frowned, and here she was to try stay away from an egoistical jerk she called friend, only to be in his class and seating beside him. 'Damn.'

Hearing Kakashi's sensei's words, Sasuke went numb. He knew Sakura was still angry, and he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable until he cleared things up. Looking up, he saw the pink hair girl stormed to her seat, causing him to gulp. Honestly, Sakura with a temper was never a good idea to go near to. At that moment, he simply recalled all the times she gotten angry, from their first conversation – a punch, and the conversation from earlier on – another punch. Subconsciously, the young man brought his hand to his still sore cheek. He could feel it starting to swell, thinking about it, he grimaced. That punch was really hard, and Sasuke bet by lunch he'd gain a swollen cheek, and be made fun of by the guys. Thankfully school ends at lunch today.

However, his thought were interrupted when he felt his right side getting a little gloomy, a dark aura matching up to his previous one, now suffocating him instead. Glancing over he saw Sakura glaring ahead, a frown burrowing into her slightly wider than normal forehead.

Careful not to ignite the fiery in her, Sasuke called over to her. Immediately she turned to face him, while glaring daggers at him, causing the Uchiha to flinched. 'Damn it,' He cursed inwardly.' I'm starting to turn into a coward.'

"Sakura, look." Gulping , the raven head continued, trying as much to express a certain emotion, hoping to convey sincerity to the girl. '**Seriously, who are you kidding? The Uchiha, trying to express emotions?**' Scoffed his inner. '**Really did you ever think that you'd look like you're spastic?**'

Feeling frustrated at his inner attempt to waver his thoughts, Sasuke mentally punched himself, and managed to get inner Sasuke to shut up. Huffing, he continued, (**yes, with sincerity filling his eyes*rolls eyes dramatically***) "I'm sorry ok. I don't know why you're so angry, and I don't know what else I could do, so I'm sorry. And if it's possible, could you at least tell me what's wrong so I could try making amends? Please."

Immediately, Sakura lost her glare. It wasn't because of his sincerity filled eyes, but because he was pleading her. Not to mentioned how she noticed the purple shade appearing on his face where she had punched him. No matter how wrong someone is, she'd never have punched him that hard, she thought she was a bit overboard, although Uchiha over there is still in the wrong.

"Apologize." Said the pink-hair female.

"I thought I just did?" Sasuke questioned his neighbor.

"To Karin."

"What for?" Sasuke snorted feeling surprised.

"Break up with her if you don't love her. I don't think its fair to her for you to toy with her feelings."

Understanding her point, Sasuke nodded gravely in agreement. Then he sat up, turning to her,"But that doesn't explain why you were angry. Unless you're saying that the punch was out of jealousy." He said with smirk.

"WHAT?!" cried the pink hair girl aloud, earning more stares at her than already had. Ignoring them, with a thwack on the Uchiha's head, she snapped." Stupid, selfish, egoistic ass. Going out with Karin or your own selfish reasons, assuming that you have the right to do it, just 'cos she likes you, while not at all loving her. Is the reason why I'm mad, cos I've got a friend like you! BAKA!"

Absorbing her words, he nodded gravely once more. "Alright, fine. I understand already. But you're forgiving me if I did what you ask of isn't it?"

Deliberating, Sakura frowned into his onyx orbs. "I guess. But be nice to her, afterall she did you a favor."

At the rang of the bell, indicating end of school, Sakura and the clique stood up, readying to leave class, when she noticed all the rest of the male species starting to surround her. Immediately, they started bombarding her with requests and proposals. Little did they know that a certain Uchiha was glaring at them, clenching his fist to control himself. Noticing what was going on, Naruto went up to his pal, and decided to tease him.

"Say teme, are you feeling jealous?" The blonde asked grinning mischievously.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, looking away while he tugged on the hem of his shirt as he prepared to leave the classroom. However, before he could make any other movement. A screech of a deafening tone was targeted at him.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Karin called out, running towards him, and giving him a bear hug. "Hello, my dear." She purred, "So, its end of school, what are you planning to do?"

Disgusted, he planned to push her away. However, Sakura, still surrounded by her new fan boys, managed to catch his sight, and looked at him expectantly. Having no other choice, he sighed. "Look, Karin." Sasuke didn't know how to continue. However, a familiar voice spoke up.

"Sasuke-kun's is thinking of taking you for lunch."

Immediately, the raven hair boy turned to glare at the direction of the voice, and there stood Sakura smirking at him. 'Nice going, my friend.' As he tried burning the message into her mind.

"Really?! Goodness, that's so sweet of you Sasuke-kun." Exclaimed the red head, as she once more attempted to smile sweetly at the young Uchiha, causing him to feel nausea. "Then let's go now, shall we?"

Looking back once more at the pink hair, he saw her gave an encouraging smile whilst she busied with trying to dissuade the guys around her.

However, the boys only left her after she agreed to give them her email address. Grabbing her bag, she finally left the classroom, and was about to make her way home alone, since Naruto and the rest had already left, when her phone rang.

"Sakura dearie," Ayako called over the phone.

"Yes mom?"

"I know you end school early today, however, I'm out with Mikoto, so I didn't prepare lunch, neither will I be home for dinner, so maybe you wanna grab some things, and we've run out of food stock in case you want to prepare your own meal." The older woman spoke in a somewhat apologetic voice.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. See you tonight." Sakura smiled into the phone, trying to assure her mother of her own well being. With that, she bid her mother good bye then headed in the direction of the supermarket.

With barely any idea in mind, made it difficult for Sakura to know what to buy. She had already been lingering in the store for almost an half an hour. It was only after another fifteen minutes did the girl finally decided to make pasta. Getting what she need, the girl finally left the supermarket.

* * *

They were currently at Sugar Loaf, and Uchiha Sasuke was feeling bored out of his freaking mind, while Karin was still continuing with her mindless chattering. Seriously, he had no idea how a person could talk so much. Not to mention, how he has no idea what Sakura was up to by pushing him off to lunch with the red head. Sighing, the Uchiha decided that he had to get this issue over with a.s.a.p.

Deep within, Karin was literally celebrating. She couldn't believe that her Sasuke-kun had take her out for lunch. Maybe the pink hair girl isn't so bad, maybe. But she still didn't like her, seeing that she's far too close to her boyfriend. Oh whatever, she'll just get back to the topic later on, now all it matters is spending her precious time with the raven hair male. So far she had been the one doing much of the talking, however it seemed right now that the Uchiha wanted to say something, as he cleared his throat, and had lock his obsidian peals at her ruby ones, looking very serious.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Karin beamed at the boy sitting opposite her, while fluttering her lashes at him.

"Look Karin, I want a break up." Sasuke said, his face expressionless.

With a shrilling laugh, Karin burst," Oh, come on Sasuke-kun. Stop joking around."

Letting annoyance slip through his voice, Sasuke repeated himself. " I am being serious here. I want a break up."

Registering his words for real, the girl screeched." What?! Why?! Did the pink hair bitch make you do it?! I knew she was up to no good!"

Interrupting her, Sasuke defended his friend." It's got nothing to do with Sakura. I decided this on my own. I wasn't dating you for real anyway. I was simply putting up a show to fend off the other girls. And Sakura is right, I shouldn't date you if I don't love you. It won't be fair."

"So it really is her." Hissed Karin. Ignoring her, Sasuke started walking off to the counter while the girl simply followed behind. "So I'm right." The red hair girl scoffed in arrogance, while cursing Sakura under her breath, but loud enough for Sasuke to pick it up.

"I don't care what you saying, but we're breaking up and that's final. From this second onwards, its over between the two of us." Sasuke growled through his clenched jaws. With that he paid for their meal and left, leaving the fiery head by herself, huffing in anger.

'How dare she do this to me. I swear that damn pinky is gonna pay for all this, and I shall get back what's mine!'

* * *

Sakura had just finish bathing when she heard her doorbell rang. Skipping down the stairs, Sakura was quite surprise to find an obsidian hair male standing there when she opened the door.

Without saying anything, Sasuke walked into the house and into the pinkette's room. Within the past month, he had been here countless of time, and literally treated the place as his second home. Entering the room, he dropped his case by the door then plopped on the bed, disregarding whether he was dirtying it or not, not that Sakura minds anyway.

Following her friend, the rosette sat comfortably by his side, then poked his biceps, as though to check if he's still alive. However, what she indicated was she wanted to know what happened, and Sasuke knew that he was going to tell her.

Facing the ceiling, he mumbled that he broke up with Karin.

"Hn. You really did huh." Smirked the girl. "So how you feel now?"

"Nothing much, maybe a little relieved." He replied stoically.

"Hn, but of 'cos. You do have a conscience after all aye." She smirked again. "So why are you here?"

"See if you've forgiven me yet."

"Hn." Getting up, the young woman walked towards her laptop and switched it on. Being her online messaging system, msn and skype on auto sign in, her screen was immediately flood with address unknown to her, waiting to be accepted.

"Goodness!" Sakura exclaimed, gaining the Uchiha's attention. "What happened?" He asked in a gruff voice as he walked over and sit beside the pinkette, as she scoot over a little so that the both of them could fit in the chair.

Looking at the screen to recognize the addresses from the males in class, Sasuke smirked "Hn. Good luck." but deep within him he was feeling irritated.

While clicking in a hurry to clear he screen, Sakura accidently accepted a video call. A window popped out to display a nervous face of a boy with short chocolate brown hair and eyes. "Hey Sakura-san," He greeted shyly. "I'm Kaede Hiro." Then all of a sudden, his expression froze with fear when he noticed another person beside they young Haruno. Midnight orbs glaring at him with such intensity caused him to stutter. "H-hey Uchiha-san. S-sorry, Sakura-san I-I didn't know that the- the two of you were together. W-Well, e-erm, just saying h-hello. E-Erm, g-goodbye then." Then the screen close.

"What-the-hell!!!? Shit, no!" The pink head flustered. "He thinks we're together! Tsk!" She winced.

But all Sasuke did was smirked. "Hn." It didn't really affect him, but since Kaede saw it that way, then let it be. It's a good thing too, now that chances are the raging male hormones will not be pestering Sakura.

However, with the news yet to have travelled, Sakura was currently still left to entertain the messages coming in. "Tsk." It seemed the girl was obviously irritated by her fan boys.

Although, he was quite glad she didn't take a liking to fan boys, the raven hair teen was pretty much annoyed himself that they bothered his friend. News travels fast, but he just wish this 'news' travelled faster.

Feeling tired, from not getting use of waking in the early morning, Sasuke ended up falling asleep on Sakura's bed, while she kept herself busy trying to persuade her fan boys to quit pestering her, but of 'cos in a nicer way. By evening, the girl was very much pissed by their constant incoming windows, and decided to shut off her laptop.

Tired and lazy from a irritated day, Sakura changed her mind, and cooked ramen instead. Without asking the Uchiha, the petite girl went on cooking dinner, including his share.

Once she was done, she went to wake the ebony hair male, who reluctantly woke up, and trudged down the stairs, following her to the dining area.

Right after dinner, Sasuke continued to stick around. Knowing her friend, for whatever reason, it was a fact that he didn't want to go home for the night. And not letting him stay over meant he would simply find comfort at the park or somewhere else. It was fine by Sakura, after all, it wasn't his first time, and their family was already accustomed to the two teenagers sleeping over at each other's, and trusted them not to do anything they would regret.

However, with him sleeping on her bed beside her, meant that he had to bath regardless whether she minded or not initially. Tossing a towel and a pair of shorts from Kakeru's room to her friend, Sakura shoved the big guy into the bathroom and refused to let him out until he is squeaky clean, as so Sakura stated.

Stripping his school uniform, Sasuke stepped into the shower. A moment later, he got out, clothed only in the pair of shorts. He brought his attire down to the kitchen where he placed it into the washing machine to wash. He had seen Sakura done it before, and had remembered. After washing, he hung them on the hangers provided and brought it up to Sakura's room. Hanging them away, he went to join the petite girl by her balcony.

Sakura didn't flinch at the sight of his bared upper torso this time, being the fact she was already used to it, having each time to give him a wake up call. Even Sasuke was used to it, that he slept that way when she stayed over at his place.

The balcony was small but it fitted the both of them cozily. Although he did like sitting in his own balcony just as much, he enjoyed better while with Sakura. The two spent an hour simply sitting there talking and gazing at the glittered sky.

By 11, the two decided they should sleep to avoid waking up late. However, close or their status remaining simple, the two slept together as though it was a completely normal thing. After all, it wasn't as though they always woke to be sleeping peacefully in each other arms. Sakura snickered at the thought of a couple of occasions, when Sasuke had somehow fall off the bed during the night and ended up on the floor in the morning. And the fact that he always refused to admit he fell off on his own, and insisted that the young Haruno had shoved him off, except that he somehow didn't felt it.

Giving her friend a brief goodnight hug, Sakura turned over to sleep, her back facing the Uchiha, and vice versa. There wasn't a need to cling to each other. Well, except on certain days, when there was another storm, and he happened to be around.

* * *

Once again, upon the arrival the school gates, the Uchiha was mobbed by his fan girls. However, to his surprise, upon seeing Sakura, they backed off slightly. Noticing this, Sasuke smirked to himself, it seemed that to his glee, a rumor regarding the two had already been spread. Although the young man justified to his inner conscience that it was so that neither one of them would be further bothered by their fans.

Unfortunately for him, his inner kept insisting on the other reason, which kept the sight of annoyance displayed on his handsome face.

Amused by his expression, Sakura nudged her friend in the ribs, and smirked an expected sarcastic comment. "Having spasm?"

Immediately, Sasuke thwacked the pinkette on her head and dropped into a blank expression. Ignoring him, she continued to walk for her first class, while the raven hair teen followed behind her. They had compared their timetables last night and found that he shared most of their classes, and their first was History.

Entering the classroom, Sakura and Sasuke saw Ino and Tenten and decided to grab seat directly behind them, so that the four formed a square.

Turning around to face the two, Tenten commented." I assume the both of you made up?"

Sakura smiled in response while the Uchiha only grunted. Ignoring his lack of vocabulary, Ino further questioned. "So what's with the rumor about the two of you being together?"

At an instant Sakura's face froze horror. "What?! Who said anything about that?!"

Reading Sasuke's stoic expression and the pinkette's shocked look, Ino turned disappointment. " Cheh, so it was only a rumor. I thought we could finally wipe guilt off for ditching Sasuke most of the time."

"But it is true you broke up with Karin ain't it?" The brunette directed her question at the guy.

"Aa."

"Good for you." Both girls congratulated him. "But what made you do that?"

Glancing at the girl beside him, whose face was still in disbelief, Ino exchanged knowing looks. "So, any idea what might actually resulted in the rumor?"

Before the girls could get any information, Iruka sensei walked in. After taking attendance, he started with lesson.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, just so you know I've got Sakura's & Sasuke's timetable over here, for the day.**

**For Sakura-**

**First period: History**

**Second Period: English**

**Third period: Math**

**Fourth Period: Chemistry**

**Lunch**

**Fifth period: Japanese Lit**

**Sixth period: Home Economics **

**Seventh period: Homeroom**

**For Sasuke-**

**First Period: History**

**Second Period: English**

**Third Period: Art majoring in Sculpting**

**Fourth Period: Chemistry**

**Lunch**

**Fifth Period: Japanese Lit**

**Sixth Period: Math**

**Seventh Period: Homeroom**

* * *

School was so far, so good, in Sakura's opinion. Iruka sensei was nice, and she hadn't had too many of fan boys coming up to her at the end of class either. Although she did thought she felt eyes staring at her every now and then. Which only disappears, when she hears Sasuke growling beside her.

It wasn't really much of a problem, so the girl decided to shrug it off.

Walking into her English class, Sakura decided that school was good, seeing that two of their other friends were in the same class. Settling behind Hinata and Neji, the same with the previous class, the pinkette began small talk with the quiet Hinata while waiting for the teacher to enter.

However, Sakura was proven wrong, when a certain red headed girl came came into class, and immediately shrieking for Sasuke, causing the four friends and probably the entire class to cringe.

Boldly, the female strutted through the classroom and over to 'her' Sasuke-kun and (***horrifies***) sat on his lap, causing Sasuke to flinch.

Honestly, at the sight of Sasuke problematic situation, Sakura didn't know if she should laugh or be irritated. 'And no, I'm not jealous.' Outer Sakura immediately voiced out, just as inner was about to inject a lil teasing.

'**Oh really?**'

'Hell, yeah! The only reason why I'm irritated, cos she's killing my appetite for lunch, as she tries to seduce Sasuke-kun with her very mini skirt, and the too tight top that seemed about to burst, where her bosoms were located.'

Looking over at her friends, Sakura could see that Neji was very much disgusted by Karin's actions and refused to turn around to look, while Hinata had turned beet-red, displaying true embarrassment for the girl. And Sasuke? He looked like he was about to puke, and he was thoroughly displeased.

'Where is the teacher when you need them?!' scowled outer Sasuke.

'**You forgot, it is a norm, when it comes to Kakashi.**' Smirked his inner.

'Hey, you are me. Instead of gloating at my misfortune, you should be helping.' Sasuke mentally stated icily.

Looking back, he saw Sakura with an expression that looked like a combination of wanting to laugh and wanting to get annoyed, and turning green – either with jealousy or disgust.

Catching her attention, the raven hair teen, mentally pleaded, but what read on his expression was annoyance, and wanted Sakura to bail him out of the situation.

Sighing at the trouble of having to pry Karin off, the pinkette got out of her seat, walked to the other side of Sasuke, and tried pull the girl off.

"LET GO YOU BITCH!!! SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!" screamed Karin.

"Shut up skank! And let go!" Sakura muttered softly, as she continued tugging.

However, Karin caught her words. Furious, she screamed." BUG OFF SLUT. SASUKE-KUN ISN"T YOURS, SO GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE!

Thoroughly annoyed by Karin's behavior and extremely pissed at her name calling, Sakura decided to get back at her. "Get your facts right. He's mine!" She glowered.

* * *

**A/N: Hello people. Here's a long chapter for you guys. Hope you like it.**

**In the upcoming 2-3 months, I'll be busy working on a school project, so I may not be able to update. Sorry.**

**But then again, have hope ya?**

**:) Love you guys.**

**P.S. Thanks to all who reviewed.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

'thoughts'

"spoken"

'**inner'**

* * *

Chapter 15

Thoroughly annoyed by Karin's behavior and extremely peeved at her name calling, Sakura decided to get back at her. "Get your facts right. He's mine!" She glowered.

Surprised by Sakura's sudden proclamation, Karin lost her gripped and stood up. She had never met another girl who would openly fight with her over her Sasuke-kun. And the pink hair girl just did, humiliating her in front of everybody else.

Karin was too stunned by the fact, feeling lost, she ran out of the class.

Sasuke too, was pretty much surprised by Sakura. Turning to look at the girl, who had already returned to her seat, Sasuke was about comment about her statement, but their sensei came in forcing the class to hush.

He didn't know what to think about what she said. He could feel his heartbeat increasing, and somehow a hint of happiness was tugging at his own lips. Yet, at the same time, he had thought that this was not going to be something good.

He was about to call out to her, when he was interrupted by his teacher.

"Would you mind, Sasuke? " causing the young Uchiha to growl.

Throughout the entire hour, Sasuke could barely sit still. His curiosity practically taking over him, and he couldn't wait for class to end so he could confront the pink hair girl.

"Bbrrrriiiiiiinnnnggg!!!"

'Finally.' Thought the raven hair boy, as he hurriedly pack his things and followed Sakura who was already making her way out of the classroom.

"Sakura." He called out, only to realize she was waiting for him at the entrance when he almost bumped into her.

"Ya, we're having different classes, remember?" the petite girl reminded her friend.

"Aa." He replied." And about earlier on, it didn't mean anything." Stated Sasuke, but he sounded unsure, which was difficult to understand if he was just making sure or he was hopping not to be disappointed. Deciding not to be over sensitive, Sakura chose play nonchalance.

"Aa. She was getting on my nerves, just had to shut her up." Sakura smirked. "You saw her didn't you? Effing hilarious."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, but inwardly he actually felt a little disappointment. Little did he know, that the pink hair girl was feeling the same.

* * *

It was Math next, and Sakura found herself seated next to Tenten and listening to Asuma preach about Trigonometry. Fortunately, excelling in Math, she hadn't had a problem understanding neither did Tenten nor Hinata, but the sun bleached blonde beside the Hyuga Heiress was already zonked out.

Sakura eyes darted to the front, the bearded teacher was glaring at the heedful of yellow in front of her.

"NARUTO!" Asuma shouted, after throwing the chalk at him, perfectly hitting the target. "Wake up and listen. If you fail your first test, be prepared for remedial for the rest of the year."

Once the commotion died down, her mind wandered over to a certain ebony hair teen as she looked out of the window, clearly starting to lose interest in class.

Although he had appeared fine while he walked her to class, Sakura somehow had a feeling it wasn't what it seemed to be, and she felt perturbed, and maybe a tinge of regret from shrugging off the Karin incident.

* * *

_With Sasuke…_

Although Sasuke hate to admit, he was feeling slightly unbearable to leave Sakura out of his sight, especially on the first day of school, and not forgetting the what had happened with Karin. Inwardly crossing his fingers, the raven hair teen hoped that Karin didn't happen to be in the same class as Sakura.

Well, fortunately for Sakura, Karin wasn't. Definitely not, when he was welcomed with a bear hug from the red hair girl herself, the moment he stepped into the sculpturing studio. It seemed that she had planned to follow his desired art major of sculpturing. Feeling annoyed Sasuke frowned at her," Karin. Let go, I told you, we've broken up." He had said it loud enough, that most of the girls gasped at the news, while they inwardly celebrated then heart break, when they unanimously, without proof, believed that Sasuke had a new girlfriend with pink hair. "So stop bugging me."

Thrusting her chin in the air, Karin placed her arms around the young man and confidently mention to him." Well Sasuke-kun, I know that. But that doesn't stop me from loving you. And definitely won't prevent me from getting you back." With that, she slid herself off, and sashayed over to her seat.

* * *

Following was Chemistry, but it was on theory of chemical analysis. It was something quite of exciting for Sakura and she couldn't wait for a lab session. Lunch was expected, sitting with the clique. Except, instead of dining at the cafeteria, they actually went to the rooftop instead, which was a new experience. Although it was a dull location, it had a fantastic view of part of KHS and the town. It could be somewhat romantic or just a nice chilling out area, depending on whom she is with.

Japanese Literature was the only class she had with the rest of the clique, unless gym is included. Although boring and dry as it is, seeing Kakashi was taking them again. It was quite interesting how certain poems actually had Sakura thinking, hard, on life, and other things.

Then finally, the one most dreaded. Well, it only became dreadful when Sakura found a pair of ruby red eyes glaring at her the moment Ino and her stepped into the classroom. Thankfully the two managed to get a table far away from Karin, or they'd never get another peaceful moment.

Their teacher, it seemed was a Chiyo sensei. Truthfully, Sakura thought she was a old, grumpy and picky granny. No doubt she was right when Ino agreed as well. Without teaching anything, Chiyo instructed them to bake brownies, claiming to want to test the level of their skills, so it was an individual assignment.

For Sakura, who adored baking, brownie was a elementary task. Mixing the ingredients like a professional, she placed it in the oven. By near end of class, her brownies were complete, and perfect in its rich brown colour and the aroma filling the radius around her. She managed to gain a high level of approval from the old lady when she came round to test their masterpiece, causing Sakura to beam, while earning another glare from Karin.

Class ended and they were allowed to take their brownies with them. Unsure of what to do, Sakura mischievously thought of forcing it down Sasuke's throat. Stifling a laughter, she earned herself a curious look from Ino, before the two made their way over for homeroom.

A last note from Kakashi before school officially ends for the day.

"Now class I've got good news for all of you, so please keep quiet for the next five minutes." Glancing across the room, the silver hair teacher mad sure he had all attention, before he cleared his throat and started reading out from a piece of note.

"In a month's time, a dance will be held in sync with the Cherry Blossom festival. During this entire day, there won't be any classes, but the town is organizing a festival, where KHS is part of the day's programmes. Of cos, as naturally, you'll be allowed to view the cherry blossoms in the day, but by evening there's be a mini concert, performed by our own students. I'm sure you've all been told before hand. And for the art students, your art work on this specific theme will be displayed. Followed by the final event, is the dance that will be held at the town's function hall instead. So that's all, and you may leave."

Immediately, a buzz of excitement spread around the class. Similarly with Ino and the other girls who were eager to dress up and attend the dance with their boyfriends. Except for Sakura and the guys who sat around barely interested. However, Sakura was looking forward to the blooming of the cherry blossoms though, since living in Chicago derived her the chance of seeing them in the last ten years.

Glancing at the rosette beside him, Sasuke was in a way surprise that she barely showed any interest in the dance unlike the rest of the girls, yet not at all that surprise seeing that she doesn't really care much about dressing prettily. All the time he spent with her, she only dressed femininely once when he first met her all over again, and in her school uniform. Although she wasn't all feminine, she was pretty enough to attract enough of the guys' attention. Scanning her through, Sasuke subconsciously decided, 'Nope, she isn't pretty, she's more than beautiful." Causing inner Sasuke to smirk.

* * *

It was four in the afternoon. By right, Sakura would have already reached home at about half an hour ago. However, both Sasuke and her had decided to head over to the park instead. Tossing her bag to Sasuke, the young Haruno skipped over to the direction of the swings and immediately plant herself on one of them upon arriving.

Walking over to his friend, Sasuke smirked and muttered 'childish' at her, whom stuck out her tongue in response.

Placing their bags down neatly by the side, the Uchiha made himself comfortable on the seat beside her.

The two swung themselves through a moment of silence, before Sakura suddenly stopped and unzip her bag to take out a box of brownies. By then, Sasuke had slowed himself down, and she walked back over to him, passing him the container.

Although he knew fully well she meant to give it to him, the young man couldn't help but still questioned with a raise of his eyebrown.

"I made this in Home Economics. Eat." Sakura explained in a stoic expression.

"Hn." And came a frown from Sasuke in reply, causing Sakura to roll her eyes.

"You won't turn this down." She stated matter-of-factly.

Amused by her confidence, the ebony hair teen stood up abruptly. Taking a step closer to her, he whispered into her ear, "What makes you think so?" And before she could reply, he walked over to pick his bag up, and started to leave.

With Sakura, her face was flushed, embarrassed by his sudden closeness and her being proven wrong. Determined to change her mind, Sakura remained at her position and stare at him with defiance.

Feeling her glare, Sasuke turned to look at her, hint of amusement reach his lips at her act of immaturity, causing the pinkette to frown.

With a sigh, Sasuke picked up her bag then went to nudge her elbow, urging her to leave. Still not budging, the young man found a hold on her hand and pulled her along. With him much stronger than she is, Sakura was forced to follow. She was annoyed at how he played with his advantage, yet she couldn't help but blush even harder at the sight of his hand on hers.

That night, Sakura pondered over. She couldn't understand why she was starting to feel this way. After all, things between them were almost the same as any other days.

Looking over through her window, she saw the Uchiha pulled out the box of brownies that she had stuff into his bag when he wasn't looking, with a tinge of annoyance. After a moment of indifference on his face, he broke into a smirk, and looked up in her direction causing her immediate blush.

Quickly she switched off the lights and went to bed. Placing her hands on both her cheeks, she could feel the warmness of herself despite the cool atmosphere of the night.

* * *

Staring at the box, Sasuke contemplated to eat the brownies. There were six of them, and it was late. Not to mention, he already had dinner. Consuming the brownies meant stuffing himself. Plus the ultimate fact that although he had ever consumed all of the sweet desert Sakura made him, and had didn't mind, doesn't mean he made desert his favourite.

Frowning at the pastry, the teen convince himself to take one and pass the rest to the family. However, after the second bite, he decided to keep the rest to himself.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up and had the two more brownies for breakfast. He couldn't finish them all, and it wouldn't be a good idea to keep them for so long.

Knowing Sakura, he didn't expect her to have breakfast, which was a usual thing. At the sight of her, he passed her the box. With a blank expression, he told her,"I couldn't finish them."

The rosette simply smiled, and somehow, this caused Sasuke's stomach to flip.

* * *

**A/N: Hohoho. Like it? I managed an update despite my busy schedule, hope I satisfy some of you guys' SakuxSasu cravings *grins***

**Anyway, like I said before I won't be asking for any reviews, and it's entirely up to my readers to determined how much I write, and how the story will turn out. A slight hint, many good reviews makes me a happy author. While I'm in a happy mode, I tend to get inspirations better, and thus produce better chapters.**

**Hur, I'll still say, I'm not asking for reviews. *grins***

**By the way, on a sidenote:**

**I did took clay making classes, and ZOMG! guys are really damn hot when you see them molding clay with utmost patience and gentleness on the electric wheel. So guys, here's a good way to impress the ladies. *lol***

**Also, did you guys watch or read the latest episode or chapter of Naruto?**

**another ZOMG! cos Sasuke is making a appearances after so long. About time, doncha think?**

**Oh, and the fact, I swear I wasn't squealing (honest), but Naruto was so awesome when he's fighting Pein!**

**Too bad Kakshi had to die, tsk. I'm quite annoyed with Masashi Kishimoto for that. Seriously, Itachi and Jiraiya's death was bad enough. *pouts***


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

'thoughts'

"spoken"

'**inner'**

* * *

Chapter 16

A week has passed and it was currently a Tuesday. So far school's been good. Workload were reasonable, assignments weren't so tough. Art was fun, and Kurenai sensei had encouraged Sakura to display something up for the festival after looking at her assignment sketches.

Other than Karin trying to sabotage her or comes round looking for trouble, yup, Sakura decided, she'll survive her third year in KHS.

Stepping into the 3D Art studio, Sakura found Sasuke sitting in the far corner, molding clay on the electric pottery wheel. His fringe had fell in front of his face, but in between, Sakura noticed how focused his onyx eyes were, and a glint of satisfaction in it as his huge hands, firm but gentle with the clay, magically shaped it. Secretly, the rosette had to admit, her friend did look deliciously steaming, and in fact, he was mesmerizing there and then, and Sakura was subconsciously drawn to him as she started making her way over.

She knew that inner Sakura screaming with lust, but all that was audible to her ear was the thump of her racing heart, as time seemed to stand still while she stood in front of him, captivated by a certain charm he had exuded.

It was after school, and Sasuke was using this time to finish his art assignment that was due the end of next lesson. Not to mention, he has basketball practice after school. Yup, practices had resumed in the second week, and as captain, he had no reason to skip them, especially when the preliminary games were coming soon. With a sigh, he shrugged off the idea of long hours in school all over again.

Finishing the last bit, the young man looked up to find Sakura standing in front of him, seemingly to be in deep observation of his work. At the moment of emerald meeting obsidian, Sakura broke into a gentle smile, and Sasuke thought it felt like a whole weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"Nothing, was told I could find you here." Sakura said with much nonchalance. "By the way I brought you something to eat before practice." And she passed him a paper bag.

It was a mini bento from the cafeteria, when he peered into it.

"Thanks. I'll eat after I clear up."

"So what's this? A pot? It doesn't look very special." Sakura queried.

"It'll be once I've painted it. It's part of a series for the festival." The Uchiha explained, earning an 'oh' from the girl.

Studying her thoughtfully, Sasuke asked." Do you wanna try molding something?"

Immediately, the pinkette broke into a huge grin, causing the Uchiha to smirk. Once more, he had managed to read her thoughts.

Grabbing two small blocks of clay, Sasuke place them on the wheel, and set up the tools needed then motioned for Sakura to sit down while he positioned himself right behind her.

From anyone's view, the two were in a very intimate position. For Sakura, at Sasuke's 'embrace', while he guided her, she couldn't help but flushed furiously, and fought hard to concentrate on his instructions.

Like her blush, she couldn't help but felt extremely loved at the moment, although she didn't know if Sasuke was feeling any different. Also, like any other girl in that situation, she wished time would stop then.

At the other corner of the room, a pair of ruby red eyes was burning with fury as she stare at the pink hair girl. 'How there she sit in such an intimate manner with Sasuke-kun?!! I swear, Haruno, that you'd get your punishment.'

Unfortunately, time simply kept moving. When they were done with Sakura's pottery, Sasuke hurried with the clean up before heading to the gym. He was in such a hurry, he forgot to check for any mess on himself. It was only when Sakura pointed out, and reached to clean off the bit of clay stain on his cheek, did he realized, and at the same time, felt the familiar warm sensation up his neck, which he also noticed been happening quite frequently these days, and as usual, he hadn't had any idea why.

* * *

"Stop where you are bitch!" hissed a voice from behind her. Turning around, Sakura found herself facing Karin and her friends. Although, she didn't thought Karin was any threat, the pinkette sensed she was up for some trouble.

They were at the outskirts of the gym, where Sasuke had left his friend a couple of minutes ago to change out of his school uniform, while Sakura was about to head over to the gym, when the young woman was obstructed by Karin and friends.

Remaining passive, Sakura studied the red head. Assuming Karin being the gutless airhead, she didn't expect her to pull anything off, until her opponent spoke."Get her."

Immediately, the four other girls charged towards Sakura, before Sakura could react, she was pinned on her arms, shoulders and legs to the wall. 'Honestly,' Sakura thought with annoyance,'if they weren't girls, they wouldn't even have a chance to come in contact with a piece of me.'

Assuming that she had the upper hand, Karin smirked cockily. "Now you ain't so big huh. Bitch!"

"SLAP!"

A sudden pain was felt across Sakura's cheek. Caught by surprised, the pink hair teen, could only look dazedly at the cheerleader.

"Who do think you are? Appearing out of no where, and stealing Sasuke-kun from me. Slut!"

"SLAP!"

Another blow landed on the other cheek, evening the pain on Sakura's face. However, this time, she was much too pissed.

"Faggot. Who do think you are messing with me? I don't give a shit who Sasuke's with, but you're definitely pissing the fuck outta me. So you better scram while you still have the chance. Or I swear, not even surgery will return you to your current ugly face. " Dropping to a solemn expression, Sakura spoke carefully. "I really don't want to beat a girl up."

Sakura could sense that she was on the verge of breaking, and any moment inner Sakura would take over and go on a rampage. With a last warning," I mean it. At the count of three."

"Hn. Still cocky even being held down." Spat the red head, and immediately laying a third hand on Sakura's face.

"THAT'S IT YOU WHORE!" Sakura roared. Pulling her hands out of grip easily, she targeted a punch on Karin's face, causing the red head to scream in horror.

* * *

Just as Sakura was about the land the punch, she stopped herself at the last second. Backing away, the pinkette walked off, leaving the effect of shock on Karin's face.

Her crimson eyes stare blankly at Sakura's leaving form. Her heart was racing at the speed of a bullet train. Karin slumped to the ground as her jellified legs gave way. Her inner swore she'd never been so terrified before. However as she recollect herself, a new wave of anger washed over cheerleader. Feeling humiliated once more, Karin convinced herself that Sakura was simply threatening her. Turning to her friends, Karin smirked evilly.

" Don't fear that bitch. She was simply scaring us. Look at how she backed out the last minute, she's nothing but a coward. This time, we'll change our tactic. Time for some practical jokes."

* * *

Obsidian orbs shifted to take a glance at the rosette once more. They were walking home after his basketball practice. They hadn't talked much the entire evening, and despite the comforting silence, the quiet form of his friend simply disturbed him greatly.

Annoyance crept into him. He hated it when he had to do something when she refuses to talk. Sure he has been talking more, and in Ino's terms, how his vocabulary's been increasing these days, but it didn't meant he had to like talking.

'**Then again, it's Sakura whom we're talking about. Since when you never want to talk to her**?' Inner Sasuke pointed out.

It was true that he never not want to talk to Sakura, in fact, Sasuke had to admit, if he could, he would share his whole world with his friend. At the discovery of his new found revelation, Sasuke could feel his cheeks turning a little to the shade of Sakura's hair, in response to it, he frowned to himself, still oblivious to his heart. However, he was set at finding out what had troubled the petite girl.

Just before they reached their houses, Sasuke stop short, while Sakura trailed off, still lost in her own thoughts. Immediately, the Uchiha had his brows drawing into a frown. Catching up with Sakura, he grabbed a hold on her wrist, startling her a little.

Regaining her composure, the rosette looked up at her friend with confusion written on her face.

Taking a deep breathe, the ebony hair male spoke," Is there something wrong?"

Bemused at his random question, the young woman scoffed a no. Being persistent, Sasuke locked his black irises on her jade ones. "Honest?"

After a slight hesitation, Sakura gaze back at him with reassuring smile. "I'm okay."

He caught her hesitation and the slight tremble in he assurance. Thinking over, he decided to let it go, ruffling her hair, he pulled back in a lighten atmosphere as the two continued their way home.

He was sure something was wrong, but Sasuke trusted her. He was sure she would tell him when the time arrives.

Just as she was sure everything would be fine.

Little did she know things would be just as bad, or maybe even worse.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Finally after so long… Are happy to see me? Lol, ok. So maybe not. -ahem-**

**Thanks for being patient anyways. Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Honestly, it's been a terrible time for me while writing this chapter. Cos I keep having inspirations at the wrong time, when I'm rushing out my assignments. When I'm free, it just doesn't comes. Tsk.**

**I've got quite bad news, which is I'm really gonna be effing busy my schedule is so pack I'm predicting my death in mid April.**

**Yes, so chances is the next update… I don't know when…**

**Oh I just realized something, that it is so impossible to not read a fanfic that Sasuke character is unmodified. The only way to read a good love story between SakuxSasu, is when he is not himself. **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

'thoughts'

"spoken"

'**inner'**

* * *

Chapter 17

For the rest of the week, Sakura kept receiving practical jokes. She knew it was Karin, but it was pulled off so well, that she had to search for evidence before she could confront the enemy. So far there was none, and she didn't want to tell the rest or even Sasuke but she assumed that they suspected as much that there were people ruffling up her life. It was obvious, like how there was glass pieces found under her desk, causing her to hurt herself. Although it was minor cuts on her fingers, Sasuke was pissed off. Not forgetting to mention the red staining of her skirt during home economics when she had sat on her chair without looking. Fortunately, she was able to borrow another from the general office, and also the dumping of a rotten fish into her locker.

Sakura knew, like the last time she could easily take Karin on and not break a sweat. However, as easily as the last time, Sakura could do something that she would regret.

The weekend had finally arrived, and Sakura was glad she could finally take a break from the nasty week, and Karin. However, Sasuke had decided that she needed to get out for air instead of coping up at home, and was currently dragging her around the mall. Ok, so maybe they were simply strolling around. But it was nothing but a senseless walk about, leading to nothing but a waste a time. True at least, her dark hair friend was accompanying her, but still.

"How come I don't ever see you shop?" He asked all of a sudden, intruding Sakura's thoughts.

"How about because I'm not interested?" the pinkette replied as she rolled her eyes. 'This is truly senseless.'

'**How about, maybe he simply wanted to spend some time with you**?' Inner Sakura offered.

"Hn." With that, he had a grip on the girl's hand and led themselves round the corner. Then-

"SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME!"

Turning around, the two friends came facing with a bobbing yellow running in towards them, while the rest of the group was behind.

Eyeing their hands, it was clear that they had been shopping, and currently Ino had been the one buying most of it.

"Hey, Sasuke and Sakura." The blonde girl greeted cheerfully, then locking her cerulean orbs on their hands that didn't seem to be letting each other go any time, she smirked "What's with the holding hands? Since when you guys realized?"

The clique snickered behind the Ino, as Sakura's face started to flush. Immediately, the young Haruno dropped her head in attempt to hide her embarrassment. She didn't know what Sasuke's expression was, or how he was even feeling. However, instead of dropping her hands in response, he tightened his grip, causing Sakura to deepen her blush.

Unknowingly, for the two, holding hands had become a natural thing. It was so casual that it is simply the same as sleeping over. Nothing of a big deal. However, somehow under the current scrutinizing eyes of Ino and the rest, Sakura couldn't help but turn beet red as her pulse increase by the minute. In addition, Sasuke's tightened grip was not helping either, and Sakura has no idea why he was holding on. The he finally spoke.

"What? Since when you are boss Ino?" Sasuke sneered. "And why are you thinking so immaturely? Why can't a platonic friendship ever exist?" Continued the young man, his tone changing to an arrogant one. It was subtle, but it was the only indication that Sasuke was joking with the blonde girl, who was scoffing at his reasoning, and was about to rebuke, when Shikamaru held her back.

Feeling appease, Ino decided to drag Sakura and Sasuke along in their shopping trip, causing the pinkette to groaned inwardly. At the sight of the girl's expression, Sasuke chuckled, but motioned for her to move along when he finally dropped her hand but draped his arm over her shoulders instead.

It was only later when the rest of the girls were trying on the clothes that Sakura realized they were shopping for the dance. Since it wasn't a formal thing, they opted for smart casual. It was after two hours, that Ino settled on a cotton baby blue halter neck dress, while Hinata had a white tube dress with tiny lavender prints all over it, and Tenten had chosen a light green dress with spaghetti stripes.

Tentatively, they were all set for the next destination. However, the girls decided that Sakura needed to get a dress as well. The news had the pinkette sat blankly in horrification.

After choosing a few outfits, they pushed the still-in-state-of-shock Sakura into the fitting room.

While waiting for Sakura to come out, the guys nudged the Uchiha and teased him." Say, finally your turn to be sitting here waiting aye."

"Hn." Was all Sasuke replied, but it had the rest bursting out in laughter. It was only when Sakura stepped out did they pulled themselves together.

It was a simple roseate colored tube dress similar to Hinata, but Sasuke had to admit, Sakura looked a whole notch different compared to her usual self. While the rest continued to be in awe, the rosette was still unconvinced.

"I still don't see the need to buy a dress, Ino." Sakura whined. "I mean, I have a whole lot that my mom buys and I barely wear them. So what for?! Plus it's not like I'll be attending the dance."

"Why not?!" Shrieked the blonde girl and her girlfriends, causing the guys to wince.

"Well,…" the petite girl started to reply, running through her mind for reasons, she randomly blurt out." I don't have a partner."

"Sasuke will take you." Ino decided, then turning to eye the dark hair male.

"Aa." He replied, feeling tad annoyed. However, it was only because Ino had to interfere with it. Unable to retort, the pinkette gave up and changed back to her clothes.

After making their purchase, the group went to have dinner the pizza parlor and made their way towards the end booth. On their way, they unknowingly by passed a group of girls, which so happened to be Karin and friends. However, the large number for certain caught the sight of the red head, especially the sight of the pink hair girl.

At her approach, Karin impulsively spilled her glass of coca cola on Sakura, causing the said girl to yelp, attracting the attention of the rest.

Not making any eye contact, Karin muttered an insincere apology.

Deep within, Sakura was badly irritated. 'For Kami-sama's sake, what did I do to deserve a treatment like this?! Can't I even have a weekend without having to see Karin?' She thought to herself, calming herself down, she wanted to ignore the whole thing and continue with the day in peace. However, unbeknownst to her, Sasuke had already snapped and was towering his fangirl with a steely glare.

Hurriedly, she urged her friend to move on, but he didn't budge. Instead, he gave Karin an icy warning." I swear Karin, if you try pulling any stints of yours on Sakura again, don't ever try coming to school."

"Sasuke! Stop it!" the girl hissed, and finally got him moving over to the rest.

Silently, the red head cursed and swear, as she determined her hatred for the pink hair girl. She was feeling heart broken. How a short month could lead her from being in a relationship to having her boyfriend threatening her over another girl. Karin decided, she would set this right. 'No skank would get away after messing with me!'

After getting Sasuke to settle down, Sakura excused herself to wash off the mess on her to void staining. Fortunately she had been wearing a blue top, in case it should ever translucence it. She was making her way back to where they seated, when she overheard them.

It was Naruto's voice, and he sure was loud enough that she could hear it from two tables away.

"So teme, are you and Sakura together already?"

"No." was the reply with a tinge of annoyance, which the Haruno understood and rolled her eyes a swell, they just kept harping on it.

"WHAT?! WHY? I mean, what, you're just gonna let her go like that?!"

"What are you talking about Naruto?!" sighed the pale teen.

"He means to ask, don't you love her? If you do, why aren't you doing anything?!" an exasperated Tenten offered, this sentence had caught the pinkette off guard. She hadn't thought about it before, but it couldn't be, could it?

"I- I.. Look, I simply don't understand why you guys keep harping over this. If we're not meant to be, no matter what you do, nothing good will turn out."

"But the fact is that the two of you are so oblivious about your own feeling for each other, it annoys the crap outta us!" the blonde female stated.

"Just answer the damn question teme! Do you love Sakura???" Immediately, the two stiffened. Sakura was sure Sasuke didn't, did he? It was impossible, but then she got curious, it was a paradox. Two parts of her was expecting two different answers. Keeping her presence unknown, the girl held her breathe as she awaited the truth.

Seconds passed, and nothing was heard yet, pulling the girl into disappointment.

On the other hand, Sasuke was thinking hard. He wasn't sure, and he didn't want to give a false answer.

"COME ON TEME! IN LOVE, IT'S EITHER A YES OR A NO. THERE ISN'T A NEED TO THINK THAT LONG!" Clearly as it was played, the blonde hair male was irritated by his friend's contemplativeness, as he urged for an answer while trying hard to maintain his patience.

Tired of expecting any hope, Sakura decided to step out of her hiding to save her friend out of the situation. Presenting a cheerful expression, it was the moment she appeared right beside him, when he growled his answer to Naruto. "I don't love her, alright?!"

Instantly, the whole clique fell into a state of awkwardness, when they saw Sakura. They weren't sure if she heard the conversation, and tried to read her expression. She was smiling cheerfully, as though nothing had ever happened, a little forceful though, if they might add. Little did that know, was that her expression had freeze at the declaration.

Inwardly, Sasuke muttered a curse, not knowing if she had heard what he said as well. Glancing at the smiling girl, he assumed she hadn't known what was going on. Deciding to play nonchalance, he motioned for her to seat. With that, the rest of them played along as well.

Yet, deep within, Sakura felt bitter. She didn't know why, but at that second, all her heart felt like it was stabbed, and all she wanted to do was run away from all of them, especially Sasuke. Seeing how clam the rest made themselves out to be, she set a present determination not to break at any point.

* * *

They were walking home once more, and Sakura was just as silent as the evening before. And there he thought that the day outing would at least perk her up a little.

With a sigh, he turned to the rosette."Sakura."

But she didn't respond, but instead seemed to increase her speed. Startled at this fact, he quickly caught up with her and grabbed a hold on her wrist, causing her to stop. However, Sakura refused to look at him, as her face lay hidden behind her bangs.

"Sakura." He called again, but to no avail. Tilting his head to attempt to a peep, he saw he eyes glassy, but there weren't tears. "Sakura, by not looking over proves that you are definitely not ok. So would you look up already?"

Slowly, she turned to face him, and he could saw it. It was subtle, but he felt it. She was trembling. Weakly, she pulled herself out of the Uchiha's grasp. Afraid that he would hurt her, he unwillingly let her go. Then, right there and then, she finally ran off.

Surprise and confuse at her actions, the young man stood stun for the moment, before he broke into a chase. However, before he could catch up with her, she had already reached home and locked the door.

Unsure of what to do, Sasuke backed away from the Haruno residence and returned home. It was only when he entered his room, he realized that he was still holding onto Sakura's dress. Putting aside he figured that he would pass it to her tomorrow. However, his friend's sudden weird behavior worried him, and sent a text over.

Hey Sakura. What happened? Are you alright? Look me up if there's anything ok? By the way, I've got your dress. Will pass it over tomorrow.

Hours passed, as he continued to lay in his bed, awaiting a reply from his pink hair friend, but to no avail, looking across his house, he noticed the dark room of hers. Assuming that she had probably fallen asleep already, the young man decided to do the same. However, his sleep was interrupted throughout the night as Naruto's question kept a continuation replay in his mind.

When Sasuke awoke the next day, he felt sore. Yet obliviously defining the importance of his pink hair friend, Sasuke first thought was a replied text from her. Unfortunately, none had yet to come through.

Throughout the day, the young man continued with a flow of messages, each time drawing a frown on his pale face when he had yet to receive any replies. After a couple of hours, he decided to drop by instead, using the dress as an excuse.

Knocking on the door, Sasuke was greeted by the Haruno mistress. "Hello Sasuke-kun. Nice to see you every once in awhile."

Being polite,he replied in a courteous tone and then asked for Sakura, resulting an apologetic expression on Ayako. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. But Sakura isn't feeling too good, and has asked to turn away all visitors."

Feeling disappointed and more than ever worried, he pleaded for Ayako to let him in. However, the older woman stated that Sakura's indication was firmed, and truly didn't feel like seeing anyone that day.

Defeated on that part, Sasuke handed the dress to Sakura's mother, then left.

Returning to his room, he looked over at Sakura's room to find her sitting at her balcony with her head buried in her knees. Relieved to have finally seen her, the dark eye male called out. Lifting her head slowly in response, Sasuke noticed that she looked exhausted, and seemed to be in daze. The moment she caught the sight of him, she immediately stood up and went into her room, shutting the windows.

Frustration and worry poured over the Uchiha in abundance as the pinkette still hadn't replied any of his texts, and he had again sent over a couple more messages. Truthfully, the couple more went in tens. In total, Sasuke was sure he had sent probably about slightly a hundred over messages.

Exhausted from worry, the young man fell asleep in his midst of waiting, his cellphone still in hand.

The next school day, Sasuke rushed down to wait for Sakura as soon as he was ready. He couldn't wait to ask of her. Sleep again had been interrupted, and it took quite a lot out of him. Looking at himself in the mirror that morning, he was shocked to face a haggard looking self in his reflection. However, by 7.45, Sakura was still not out, and the young man was starting to feel impatient. Walking towards her house, the door flew open before he could attempt to knock it.

"Sasuke-kun? Shouldn't you be on your way to school already?" asked the baffled woman.

"I'm still waiting for Sakura."

"But Sakura-chan had already left, said you guys were going earlier than usual."

Surprised at her words, Sasuke bid Ayako farewell, and rushed his way over to school.

Stepping into the classroom, he found Sakura already sitting in her seat, however like yesterday, she was still in a daze. Going over to his seat, he was about to talk to her when Iruka sensei stepped in and had the class settled down, leaving the young man no chance to speak.

Furthermore, as it seemed, Sakura seemed to be avoiding him. Rushing off to her next class right after the bell rang, leaving him behind. Even when he continued to text her during class, she didn't reply. Even when she continued to sit beside him, she ignored his every attempt to converse. Not to mention his unlucky streak that had all the teachers strict on discipline in class the entire day, forbidding anyone to even squeak during lessons.

The highest chance of confrontation was during lunch. Yet during the entire time, Sakura was missing, claiming to be unwell, and stayed in the ladies, only coming out when lunch was over.

At the end of homeroom, the pinkette had once more ran out of class and the immediate stop of the bell. She was so caught up with trying to avoid Sasuke, she hadn't realize the form of Karin nearby. All of a sudden, she felt a strong pushed and a click was heard. Looking around, she realized she was in the janitor's room, and it appeared that she was locked from the outside. Slumping to the ground, the girl sigh a sense of relief and surrender. She was glad she could finally take a breather after avoiding Sasuke the whole day, yet she was stuck in here, but was too exhausted to care. She was starting to enjoy the quietness, when she heard a low rumble form above her. Looking out of the window, she noticed the sky growing darker by the moment. Gulping, Sakura cursed herself for being here at the wrong time, for at this time, she was alone once more, as her worst fear inch closer by the minute.

It was already starting to pour, and Sasuke was still looking for his friend. With the current weather, it was impossible for her to be on her way home, and Sasuke's worry increased a triple fold. Knowing how she feared the thunderstorm, Sasuke paced up on his search for the rosette.

He had been searching for almost an hour, practice was starting in five minutes and the rain had barely lightened. Dialing her cell once more, he heard the same engage tone. Sasuke had been running around school, and asking fellow students, but it seemed that Sakura had simply vanished into thin air.

As his obsidian pearls scrutinized the area before him, Sasuke noticed the black bin at the corner, tilted at a toppling angle, against a door. Suspicions aroused as he walked towards it. As the ebony hair teen approached he realized that the rubbish bin was placed so to act as a lock for the door leading to the janitor's room.

Then he heard it. It was really faint against the loud rumbles of the thunder, and the pouring rain, but he heard it. Sobs were coming from behind the door.

Carefully shifting the object aside, he creaked opened the door. Following the direction of the sound, he looked down to find a curled up Sakura seating at the corner by the door. Relief and panic washed over him the same time. He was truly glad he finally found her, but was greatly upset at the helpless state she was in. Somehow, it had pained him much.

Crouching beside her, he gently called out.

"Sakura, it's alright now. Don't be afraid, I'm right here." Reaching out, he held onto her shoulder, hoping to calm her down. In response, the rosette flinched but relaxed at the sight of him.

Gazing into the eyes of her savior, Sakura felt a sense of gratitude as his warm touch comforted her. However, what she felt right then was indescribable, and she did believe her expressions might have looked ridiculous as she felt a transition of emotions bursting out.

Staring back at his friend, he noticed her in an emotional avalanche. Her face had read fear, then shock, happiness, calmness and finally her jade-colour eyes continued with its pouring tears as she fell into his embrace.

Adjusting himself, Sasuke settled down, whilst Sakura lay buried in his arms. She hadn't entirely gotten over her fear, as he felt her trembles against his tear-soaked shirt. Gently, he lifted a hand and stated stroking her pink locks, hoping to further calm her down. However, from experience, Sasuke knew better that what she really need now was sleep. It was inconvenient to bring her home, seeing the only possible way was via cab, unfortunately cabs were hard to come by under the current weather conditions. It seemed that he had no choice but to miss practice, after sending a text to Naruto, Sasuke shifted around so that Sakura would lay in his arms instead of having to seat on the cold hard ground.

No sooner, the rosette had fell asleep, while the Uchiha continued to embrace her. Basking in silence and Sakura's even breathing, Sasuke had thoughts running through his mind.

He had to admit, he truly did missed having the girl around. Although it was only a short span of a day and a half, he had missed her a great deal. Her presence places him at ease, there and then, the young man realized, that Sakura was far more important to him than anything else.

He was sure, for once he never want to let her go again.

He knows, and treasures the fact, that he had fallen in love with Haruno Sakura.

**A/N:**

**Three cheers yo! I managed to update!!! Hurrays! **

**And I have here, more fluffies! The part that everyone's been looking forward to… -grins like a retard- Well, I hope I did satisfy my readers, although I have to admit some parts are a little off. I wrote a longer chapter this time.**

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? **

**I don't know, up to you to decide and let me know.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

'thoughts'

"spoken"

'**inner'**

* * *

Chapter 18

Slowly opening her heavy lids, Sakura aroused from her sleep. Her vision was blurry and she could feel her eyes puffy from the crying. Indeed, she had been crying, and faintly she remembered Sasuke. He had once again, stayed by her to ward off her fear.

'He did, didn't he? Or was it a dream?' The pinkette thought to herself. Recollecting her thoughts, she looked around her – she was still in the janitor's room. Moonlight spill through one of the small windows indicating that it was far after school has ended. As her emerald orbs drew out her own form, she noticed that she wasn't sitting on the floor. In fact, whatever she was on, felt warm, and so inviting that the girl almost fell back to sleep. It was until she noticed the white fabric that she had been clutching tightly, was part of a shirt. Immediately, the girl shot her gaze up, only to face the peaceful-looking face of Uchiha Sasuke. Mesmerized by the moonlit effect, the rosette subconsciously brought a hand up, her slim fingers traced the contours of his porcelain-like jaws.

It was then her observation puzzled up and realization hit her. She had been leaning against him, sleeping in his arms. His hands had made hold on her slim waist, as though stating a possession.

The very fact had the young lady's heart racing. Afraid that Sasuke might possibly hear or feel it, Sakura slowly pushed herself off him. However, instead of preventing his consciousness, her action did the complete opposite, as the raven hair male hands automatically tightened his grip as if in fear of letting her go, causing blushes to form on Sakura's cheeks.

Widening his dark orbs, as he clung onto Sakura's form, the Uchiha too, had turned a shade of pink when he realized what he had been doing. Quickly Sasuke turned away, to avoid looking at her, but to no avail as the girl tilted to peer at him with curious eyes. Eyeing his blush, she gave a small smirk.

From the side he noted her puffy eyes from the crying, casually he reached out to sooth her tear stained face. He was about to pull back from her when he realized his actions, when the girl bear him in an embrace, burying her head in his chest.

In almost a whisper-like voice, she muttered him a grateful thanks.

Recovering from the surprise, Sasuke returned the embrace.

There and then, time had stopped, and it was as though the world had belonged solely to the two of them.

From across the room, a pair of ruby red eyes was watching them from behind a pillar. Silently, she gasp for breathe as she felt her heart literally broke into pieces. She had lost, and now he would never look at her ever again.

* * *

He wanted so much to ask her about her avoidance, but ever since the incident in the janitor's room, things been back to normal. Well, technically she has been her cheerful self once more, and that was more than enough for Sasuke. Her happiness is all he needs.

It was another Friday night, and Sakura had decided to stay over. Her decision, although was normal, had caught Sasuke off guard. Cos it would be the first night he'd be having her around after he realized his feelings for her. Either way, it could either turn out swell, or extremely bad. Not to mention, he hasn't had the intention on letting her know anything.

The both had already taken their turns of bathing, Sakura had loaned a pajama shirt and a black boxer from Sasuke. The oversize shirt coming to reaching her mid thighs, almost covering the shorts, as she lay faced down, reading a random magazine from Sasuke's book shelf while the said teen was currently trying to complete a History report. She had already done hers while waiting for him during practice, and had refused to loan it to him to copy. Not that he needed it.

'It was just a joke, but she refused to believe me! I mean, come on, with my grades who needs to copy hers?!' The raven head thought bitterly.

It was 11pm, a couple more lines ad the raven hair teen was done with his work, and had turned to his monitor and was chatting online when Itachi barged in, along with Kakeru, in his hand held two bottles of vodka.

"Hn, figured you'd still be awake." Smirked the older Uchiha."Let's have a drinking session."

As much as Sasuke wanted his older brother out of his room, the young man remained where he was. It wasn't that he dislikes Itachi or anything, but he was simply as annoying as any elder brother is. Furthermore, he knew that Itachi dotes on the pinkette just like how the silver hair male does, he didn't have a reason to chase him out.

Without asking, Kakeru settled himself comfortably beside his younger sister. "Hey Saki, didn't know you'd be here."

"Whatever nii-san. Are you planning to get drunk tonight?" Sakura asked with disgust, as she rolled her jade orbs. He brother was full fledging annoyance when he's drunk.

Looking at her his eyes twinkled with mischief, he smirked."Hn, nope, definitely not."

Glancing over at Itachi who was sitting opposite her, Sakura noticed a similar gleam in his eyes, and knew the two were up to no good. 'The two seriously gotta know how to act their age.' The pinkette thought with a sigh.

After minutes of persuasion, Sasuke finally relented to his brother's games, and sat beside Sakura.

It was a nasty game, seeing how Itachi and Kakeru had ganged up and cheated to beat Sasuke hands down in the drinking games. The game had went fast, within forty minutes, Sasuke had drowned almost a whole bottle.

Realizing the older males' intention to get Sasuke drunk, Sakura tensed up. As she started to recall the incident from Sasuke's last drunkard state, she started panicking, immediately calling all stops of the game.

"Nii-san! Itachi nii-san! Stop please! You have no idea what Sasuke is like when he's drunk." The girl pleaded.

Sniggering, Itachi beamed at her."Oh, I fully know what Sasuke's like when he's drunk. I'm simply helping him."

"What?! What the hell are you talking about?! He's crazy when he's finally drunk!"

"Aww, don't worry Saki. Sasuke's a good drinker, and it's only a bottle of Absolute Vodka. Nothing more than a bottle of 100% alcoholic drink. At most he'll just knock out." Kakeru shrugged nonchalantly.

After taking a final swig of the bottle, Itachi suddenly called out." Hey! I think we've got him." Then nudging Kakeru, the older Uchiha indicated to his friend. "Hn. Think it's time for us to leave."

Turning to Sakura, he added." Take care of him now. He shouldn't be too much of a trouble, he's almost out. Barely awake. You should be able to handle him." Then with a wink, he threw in a last line.

"Don't rape him alright." Breaking in to laughter, the two friends ran out of the room, leaving the teens to themselves, as Sakura stood there agape at what they had left her with.

Groaning, the pinkette started cleaning up, placing the remaining vodka away. Turning to the Uchiha, she huffed a sigh as she walked towards him.

Honestly, she had to admit, under this situation, she was quite nervous at whatever might happen. Minus the possible fact that he might rape her though, nope, he wouldn't get the chance to. She would kill him before he could.

Crouching by his side, she prayed he was at least conscious enough to walk over to his bed by himself. Shaking him, she called out. "Sasuke. Can you hear me?"

"Aa." Slurred a response.

"It's time to sleep, and we should get to bed, come on, get up now." Thankfully, he did, and expectantly from the effect of the alcohol, Sakura had to support him. It was not easy, seeing how he was staggering, unable to balance his weight properly that as they reached his bed, he crashed into it, dragging the pinkette along with him. And like all typical romance drama or whatsnot, Sasuke had landed on her in a very awkward position, causing Sakura to flush crimson red. However, the girl decide to convince herself that it was partially the fact that he was cutting her supply of oxygen, as she tried to struggle from under his weight.

Finally with one hard push, she managed to crawl out. Gasping for breath, she frowned with annoyance in his direction. Lightly slapping his head, she began to adjust her friend's sleeping form so that he lay properly and as well gave her space to sleep in.

With final adjustments, she was about to lie down to sleep, when she heard him muttered her name. Inching closer to hear better, she heard him.

"Sakura." Came a mumble, and so did a breath mixed of mint and alcohol. Scrunching her nose, the girl was about to shrug off to sleep, when he threw an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

With a yelp of surprise, Sakura was about to lay another slap on him when he said it.

"Sakura." Another mumble as he inched his face closer to hers, his breath tickling her ears causing Sakura to squirmed. Then he said it.

"I love you."

A moment of passed before Sakura finally let out a breath. Turning towards the direction of declaration, she looked intently at Sasuke's sleeping form, searching for answers as she half expectedly for him to laugh at her, claiming it as a joke. But there was nothing. Gulping, her heartbeat rates beginning to grow constant once more, she turned back to face the ceiling.

'It was a joke, wasn't it? Just like the last time.' The pinkette thought to herself. Pushing away any reasons or excuses for it to be possible, the young woman settled for her own answer and settled to sleep, as disappointment and sorrow overwhelmed her.

* * *

Morning came, as light began to pour into view of a pair of obsidian eyes. He had been awake for awhile already, lying in bed as he focused on the form of the roseate beauty. He had been holding on possessively throughout the night, he knew that, and wasn't prepared to let go any time yet. Maybe he will, when she awakes. Maybe.

He remembered, vaguely, but he did. He had told her, but he never knew of her reaction, and was currently wondering how to work around that. Cursing inwardly, he berated himself, for allowing her to stay over without settling his feelings, for falling into Itachi's trick, for drinking, for getting drunk and for saying it.

He feared, and trembled slightly when he realized the possibility that he might lose a friend.

He then noticed her stirred, and she was waking up. It was now or never.

Squinting her emerald orbs at him, she smiled. "Morning Sasuke."

In response, he leaned in and placed his lips on hers.

Instead of pushing him off, she kissed back. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing, but there and then, she returned his display of affection.

However the same feelings of uncertainty from last night resurfaced when they broke apart. Affirmed of her assumptions, the rosette got out of bed, but not without whispering an apology.

"Sorry."

He heard that. And even saw the brief look of sorrow fell across her face. Disappointment filled in him, as he assumed she hadn't felt the same way for him. But he was an Uchiha. Not one to give up, and definitely not one to take no for an answer. However, she was more than just any other girl. She was his friend, and the one that have him so madly in love.

Closing the door behind her, Sakura looked into the mirror and saw nothing but despair. Her jade colored eyes fell attention on her full lips, causing her immediate flash back at the incident that just happened. Inwardly she screamed and berated herself for the kiss. As she recounted how his lips lingered on her lips, the more she hated herself, for allowing whatever happened to happen, and maybe, for allowing herself to fall for him.

After fifteen minutes, Sakura finally emerged from the bathroom, and midnight pearls immediately shifted their gaze over to her. She had changed out of his clothes, and her eyes were puffy, a clear indication that she had been crying, and she had been hurt. By him. Guilt flowed through him, and Sasuke knew, he had to make a stand.

Walking over to Sakura, the young man held both of her hands, his finger lightly intertwining with her slim digits, surprising her. Obsidian orbs gaze deep into Sakura's emerald ones, as she read his sincerity. And he said it, again. This time, she was sure he was fully conscious.

"Sakura, I love you." His lips formed the words slowly, as though to allow it to sink through her. Softly, he continued, his eyes still held onto hers."I mean it."

Immediately, tears spilled over her porcelain carved face, as she embraced the Uchiha. Burying her head into his bared chest, she mumbled." I hate you, you're annoying. But I love you too anyway."

This caused the raven hair male to chuckle as he lean atop her head. Life never felt so good.

* * *

**A/N: Hoorays. I finally finish this chapter. Honestly, this chapter was hard, I had actually lost inspiration all of a sudden. Seeing it, since Sakura & Sasuke are already together, I guess the story will be ending soon. I'll miss it, but it also means a whole new opportunity to start on another story. And seeing it, most likely, another on SasuXSaku. So yup, keep a look out. -grins-**

**To Lipinha: I hope you like this confession. I really did tweak my chapter to fit in what you wanted. So there, I do try to write for my readers. **

**To the rest: Read and enjoy okays. Love you guys -beams-**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

'thoughts'

"spoken"

'**inner'

* * *

**

Chapter 19

It was already almost mid week as the two were walking home in the evening after Sasuke's practice. The team's first match was nearing scheduled right after the festival, and practices have been ending later, meaning that the two have been going home later as well.

It was fine with him, afterall he was already use to it. But it didn't mean that the girl had to wait for him. He had tried number of times to persuade her to go home and rest early, but she refused, clearly insisting that she wanted to stay and wait for him.

He was glad that she said so, but it still pained him to see her tired at the end of the day.

Staring ahead, Sakura tried hard not to look at direction of the gaze. It was clearly felt that he was looking at her, increasing her blush every second. To top off it, his huge, callous hand was embracing her own dainty one loosely, but not so loosely. A simple hold that claimed her his, an indication that he was not going to let her go. The one simple action, had her fighting hard, to not let her insides flip, to not let that silly smile of bliss slipping onto her face.

Neither said anything, and although it was subtle, their friends saw through them. Even though it had already been a few days, Ino and the rest never failed to tease them about it. Knowing Sasuke, he too had felt embarrassed, but unlike her, he had been able to hide it.

Upon reaching their houses, the new couple stopped, reluctant to let each other go. Shyness crept into the feisty girl's personality as she looked away, not knowing what to do, while Sasuke simply stood there, contemplating.

Glancing back and forth between her house and the rosette, he sighed in reluctance.

"I guess that's it for today."

"Hn." Smirked the pinkette, immediately causing a frown to form on the Uchiha's face.

"Don't do that, it's annoying." And Sakura giggled in response, and his face softened. "Hn." The ebony haired teen let out a smirk, contradicting his words and earning a light slap on the head by his girlfriend.

"Baka!" Retorted Sakura, then breaking into a blush as Sasuke smoothly caught her hand and held on to it.

"Anyway," He started in a serious one, and a tinge of pink seeming to form on his cheek. Taking a deep breath, he continued," The festival is this Friday, so I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

"Aww, is Sasu-chan blushing?" Giggled the young woman, as she tugged lightly on his hands, then smiling her sweetest, she replied." Of cos I would go, or I wouldn't have bought the dress, wouldn't I?"

Sasuke swore right then he could have died from melted heart. Ya, he gotta admit, whether he like it or not, however mushy it may sounded, it was how he felt that very moment. Smiling lopsidedly, he tightened his grip and leaned towards the girl, their noses touching, but on the very last moment, before he entranced her, he turned and pecked her on the cheek instead. Leaving Sakura lost.

Smirking at her confused state, he whispered into her ear, his warm, minty breathe tickling her. "If you promise to drop the Sasu-chan, I'll continue to let you add a 'kun' to my name and maybe give you more than just that peck."

'What?' Thought the pinkette, 'Arrogant much, ain't he?'

"Hn. As if I'll want it." She retorted, then smugly continued," but if I do want it, I could always get it myself." With that, she pulled he down from the collar, surprising him, then wrapping her arms around his neck, she boldly gave him a hard kiss, immediately turning him on.

However, unfortunately for the Uchiha, just as he was about to deepened the kiss in response, the rosette pulled away. "Hn. I win. Good night Sasu-chan." With that, she strutted towards her house leaving him stunned and completely defeated.

Closing the door, the girl immediately fell to the ground from dizziness. Sakura swore, she hadn't thought of doing that, it just came over her. 'Damn it. It's all your fault.' Outer Sakura whined to her inner.

'**Well, at least the result was satisfying. Didn't you catch the look on his face**?' Inner Sakura exclaimed.

'Well, yeah. But not if it leaves me like this.' Muttered the pink head. Her head was still racing, and her legs felt like jelly. Thankfully she hadn't let out her nervous side. 'Bet the Uchiha would have had a good laugh.' She grumbled as she made her way to her room.

* * *

Closing the door, Sasuke came face to face with three pairs of obsidian eyes, and pearl white grins. 'Damn.'

"Hn. We totally saw that little brother. Fiesty ain't she?" Smirked Itachi.

"Ita-chan, don't talk about Sakura-chan like this." Mikoto chided her son, then turning to the youngest Uchiha, she beamed at him." Time to get married, isn't it? Do you want me to speak to Ayako for you?"

"What?! No!" exclaimed the wide-eyed teen. "Kaa-san, isn't it much too early to talk about this?"

"Nonsense Sasu-chan. It's ok, you don't have to ask. I'll just tell Ayako. Think maybe we should have dinner soon, aye? What do you think dear?" The raven haired woman turned to her husband.

"I've no questions about this, at least we'd be prepared before anything else happens. Afterall, it's definitely not of a good reputation, should an Uchiha have an illegitimate child."

"WHAT?! Oto-san, not you too!" This time Sasuke was really in shock. 'I mean, it's fine if mom is ditsy, and Itachi is annoying, but dad too?! Holy shit crap! Did something posses them?!'

"Look, I'm not gonna rape her alright?!"

"Of cos not, Sasu-chan. I won't let that happen. It's call making love." Mikoto explained in seriousness.

Agaped, and utterly speechless at the conversation, Sasuke hurriedly turned and headed to his bedroom. "I'm gonna ignore you guys." He called over his shoulders.

"Aww, isn't he shy about this?" Mikoto commented with a loving voice.

"Ya, sure." Sniggered Itachi.

* * *

The clock in the Haruno's dining room read 7 o'clock. They've been here since six-thirty, and are currently, waiting as Ayako brought the food out. It was another combined Uchiha-Haruno dinner, and definitely something 'important' to have Sasuke missed practice and his dad over as well.

Glancing over at the girl beside her, Sasuke noticed that other than her been surprised about this sudden get together, Sakura had seemed unbothered. 'Did she really not mind? Or she hasn't have any clue?' he wondered.

Dinner was a light even, as their parents had simple conversation, even their brothers. Nothing ridiculous, noted the raven hair teen. Well, not until desert was served.

Strawberry ice cream. Looking at the desert, Sasuke shot another glance at Sakura, she seemed to be enjoying it. That was until,…

"So, Sakura-chan, Sasu-chan. We did notice that it seemed the both of you are currently dating, am I not wrong?" Mikoto began.

Upon hearing her words, Sakura froze. Blush working her way on her cheeks, she lowered her head, and nodded shyly.

Looking at her reaction, Sasuke immediately turned away as well, trying hard to hide the similar flush working up his back. 'Dammit, she didn't have to look so adorable. Tsk.'

"Hn."

"Well, like I've mentioned last night, Sasu-chan. I've spoken to both Ayako and Kisho, and we've all unanimously agreed that, the two of you should get married."

Slapping his hand on his forehead, Sasuke heard a clank followed by silence. Looking back at his girlfriend, he noticed she was stunned, her reaction, a million times exaggerated compared to his. 'But hey, I'm not surprise.' He thought dryly, then rolled his eyes.

"Kaa-san,"

Before he could even continue, the girl beside him shrieked." WHAT?! But I'm not even eighteen! I've barely even finished teen hood, and get MARRIED?! I can't, I- I," Then she fainted, fortunately Sasuke was able to catch hold of her.

Throwing an annoyed side glance at the grownups, Sasuke lifted the unconscious girl and made his way from the worried adults and into her room.

It was only an hour later did the pink haired girl awaked, her forest green orbs meeting the anxious onyx ones.

He didn't said a word, but to Sakura, it was clearly expressed that Sasuke was worried for her. Brushing aside the guilt, she put on a weak smile, hoping to feign tiredness.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. I guess it was quite a shock for me."

"Hn."

"Look Sasuke-kun, if you don't mind, I think I'd like to sleep. Maybe you should head home and get some rest too." Sakura spoke with caution, afraid that he would insist on the other, and she truly didn't want to hurt his feelings.

And indeed, Sasuke was a little affected by it. Whether she was intentionally chasing him away, or she truly needed to rest, it worried him. Yet, it being the first time she actually brought up such an excuse, he felt that he should respect her wishes.

With hesitation, he looked at her and gave her a peck on her forehead before getting off. "Call me if there's anything."

With a nod of her head, Sakura snuck under the covers to prove that she really was going to sleep.

As the door finally closed, Sakura huffed in frustration. She couldn't helped but feel guilty. She honestly didn't mean to burst out that way after dinner. It was simply a huge surprise, and she didn't want to hurt Sasuke, and right now, however it is, she couldn't bring herself to face him.

Thankfully there wasn't school that morning, which gave Sakura a free excuse to avoid the young Uchiha. Unfortunately, that day also meant the day of the Cherry Blossom festival, and she was to meet Sasuke in the afternoon.

It was as though the heavens were turning against, seeing how time flew by quickly. In a flash it was already 3 in the afternoon, and despite her inner rumbling emotions, the rosette was already dressed up. Adorned her hair were white butterflies barrettes, and on her feet, she had matched them with a pair of white coloured gladiator sandals.

Her partner came within moments, nervously, the young Haruno made her way down.

Similarly to the last time, the dark hair teen could only stare in awe as his princess made her way down. For a girl who barely dresses up, the Uchiha decided that she indeed must have good fashion sense to pull off everything. Even though, it wasn't the first time seeing her in the dress, Sasuke could only admit that Sakura had looked way more beautiful with every passing moment. The only thing he could feel at the time – the increasing thumps of his heart, the rising heat on his neck and the butterflies in his stomach.

Reaching out, he held her hand and pulled her close. With a soft mutter," Sakura." The raven hair male planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

" You looked beautiful." At the compliment, Sakura simply smiled coyly at him, but looked away quickly as though to hide a blush. However, unbeknownst to him, her guilt was only pulling in further.

Taking her hand, Sasuke leaded Sakura around town, from the Sakura field, and into the town's square where the works of KHS students were on display.

For any other girl, to be walking around on this bright sunny day, would be an absolute bliss. Yet the entire time the only thing Sakura could only inwardly sigh as she fretted with her feelings, and this did not go unnoticed to the Uchiha, as he gave her hand a light squeeze every now and then, hopefully to put her at ease.

They came across her work, an A2 drawing of a cherry blossom walk. For a chosen scene, the drawing wouldn't have stood out very much as compared to the rest, however, it was the details that captured the beauty of cherry blossoms. Sasuke couldn't help but feel amazed. It was not that he ever doubted her abilities, just so happened to never expect it so well done.

Then an idea clicked him. "As a reward of this excellent piece of artwork," Sasuke whispered to the rosette, he gave her a hard kiss on her lips. In public. Uncontrollably, Sakura flushed a bright shade of red, causing her heart to race, and her legs to turn jell-o. And as Sasuke had hoped for, she managed to momentarily forget about her uneasiness.

Pulling away from her as fast as he could, he hurriedly led her to view his art piece.

The moment her viridian orbs landed on the sculpture, she couldn't help but let an avalanche of emotions come over her.

A single bloomed blossom, the size of her hands, in the middle positioned, was a figurine of herself, in a state of bliss. It was an absolute replica, right down to the details.

As a sculpture, Sakura couldn't deny the fact its brilliance. Yet, it wasn't the sculpture that had her quivering like that, but the emotions Uchiha Sasuke had put into the piece, had filled her heart entirely. Not only that, but the very fact that he had titled the sculpture – My lovely Sakura.

Honestly, can any girl be any happier?

* * *

They were supposed to attend the dance right now, with everyone else. But the raven hair teen had somehow decided to make a turn, and led them back to the Cherry Blossoms field.

The golden hue of the sun splashed across the evening sky had created a sort of romantic ambience often pictured in movies. There and then, it was like a fairytale come true, as emotions of excitement and fear overcome her.

'Sasuke is always full of surprises. I never know what to expect. What if all of a sudden, he decides to propose like how our parents' wishes? Or break up instead?'

Before inner Sakura could gain control of their thoughts, the Uchiha spoke, capturing the attention of his pink hair companion.

"Sakura." With hesitation, Sasuke intertwined their fingers. With a deep breathe, he started.

"Sakura. I know how you haven't been behaving normally these days. I don't know exactly why, but it seemed to be related to our parents' raised proposal."

At this, Sakura cheeks tinged, confirming Sasuke's assumption. Immediate thoughts of guilt and sadness ran through her mind while he paused. She was afraid as well, afraid, that him hurt from he outburst, that she isn't fully committed. Afraid, that he might break up with her. Afraid, of her losing him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She blurted while on the verge of tears, immediately earning a raised brow from the said teen.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't meant to, my outburst. The shock from the proposal. I mean, if I really do love you, which I truly do, such an issue was meant to come." The pinkette rambled on in sobs.

However, much to her surprise, instead of being annoyed, or worried or any other emotion any other person would be, the young male did the unexpected, for he is not any other, Uchiha Sasuke chuckled.

"Sakura. I forgive you for upsetting me. But I wasn't because of your outburst, but because you were sad, and for avoiding me. And I was as surprise as you were when they brought up the matter, in fact I was against it. Not because I don't love you nor because I don't want to marry you, but its because I love you too much." Sweet and gentle, as he had sounded, but at those three words, the roseate looked up instantly to face a flushing Uchiha, who porcelain face showed nothing but embarrassment as he continued his loving confession for her. "Because I love you too much, I didn't want you to feel pressured. Being an Uchiha, we're constantly under the limelight of the media and business rivals, ever since who-knows-when. Furthermore,…" He paused, as he gazed at his roseate maiden, who was already blushing in almost a similar tinge as he is. She, who melted his cold demeanor, she whom he had fell in love with, she, whom he was certain and determined to stay by forever.

"Furthermore, I have made certain, that you're the only one. Mighty words of an Uchiha you might tease, but I am willing to wait by your side until you, yourself is certain as well. And Sakura, I mean it. I-"

Feeling of full certain, that the feeling was mutual, she played on full embrace, cutting him off as her lips met his. Uchiha Sasuke, the man she loves. She knows now, and forever, he'd be here, with her.

* * *

**A/N: **

**FINALLY! The long awaited final chapter is here. So sorry I took so long. It's been 2months plus. I deeply apologize for making you guys wait, and I'm deeply grateful to all who are reading this. Thank you for supporting my first fanfic.**

**I did like the ending, although I did think I should change the title, cos it now sounds kinda off. And honestly, I strayed away further than intended. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed it too. For those who didn't, well, I hope you continue to read any upcoming fanfics by me. Feel free to share your opinions, constructive criticisms are greatly welcome. **

**Yes, I'll be releasing a new fanfic, soon, I hope. I won't guarantee anything, but I'll try my utmost best to update often. **

**And… … … … …**

**OH YES, did you guys catch the latest Naruto movie. Sasuke made his appearance, and everyone gotta see his hot bod aye? Lol. Not to be offending, but it totally reminded me, he's only 15 or is it 16? Hah, with all the fanfics I've read, I don't even remember his actual age in Shippuuden. Oh wells, the main point still stays, he's not even legal! In fact, in my case, he's just a freaking kid. No offence to those of that age. I mean, I've been through that phase, and when you're at my age, you'd get my meaning. [I'm not that old either, but you'll understand.]**

**I do love the ending ST though.**

**Well, ja ne :)**


End file.
